Another Hardy
by elliexhardy
Summary: Follow Matt & Jeff's little sister, Ellie, on her journey of becoming a Wwe Diva and going through love and heartache to get there. Shannon Moore/OC, John Cena/OC. Changed my author name from .CMPunkluver. to elliexhardy
1. Who I Am

**A/N: Ok, so after I had this story in my mind for so long, I finally wrote it down and brought it to life. I know other people have written a story similar to this one but I thought it would be cool if I did one too. The girl in the story is gonna be me..lol. It's gonna start off as sort of an autobiography sort of deal, but then it'll eventually take place in real time and all that. Anyway, enjoy chapter 1 of Another Hardy!**

_**Chapter 1: Who I am**_

Hi! My name is Ellie Olivia Hardy and I am 21 years old (a/n: i dont have a middle name...i made it up and I am not really 21). Hmmmm...Hardy...why does that name sound so familiar, well maybe it's because my brothers, Matt & Jeff, are probably two of the greatest Wwe superstars of all time...well at least I think so.

You're probably thinking it's so cool that Matt & Jeff are my brothers, I mean don't get me wrong they are the best brothers in the whole wide world. They always make me happy when I'm sad, they make me laugh when I cry and they love me so much with all of their heart, but sometimes it can get kind of annoying, you'll see what I mean later, trust me.

Ok, so how come you've never heard of me before or ever seen me? Well it's because I really don't like to be seen so much with them and they don't want people to know they have a sister. Sure, the people in our town do because with a last name like Hardy in Cameron, North Carolina...people will begin to talk and then they will eventually find out. Well anyway here's how I came into Matt & Jeff's life, it's a long story, but I am going to give you the short version.

As many of you know, Matt & Jeff lost their mother at an early age. So I guess our dad, Gilbert Hardy aka The Legend, was a little lonely or something after that so he hooked up with my mother, Lucy (a/n: that's not my mother's name...just made it up again...lol). Their relationship didn't last very long, it only lasted about 3 months when my mother decided to leave him, but she left him and didn't tell him she was one month pregnant with me, when they broke up. 8 months later, out I came. My mother kept me for a month before she decided she couldn't handle or want me anymore. Sucks right, I know trust me, it hurt when I found out all of this, but now I don't mind saying this story.

So she left me at my dad's house on the doorstep on New Year's Day. Luckily she had some common sense to leave a note to my dad explaining who I was and luckily she rang the doorbell, otherwise I could have frozen to death. From there, my dad tells me that he was shocked when he saw a little baby there on his porch, he didn't know what to do or what to say. He read the note and just took me in and raised me for the next 21 years of my life.

That's basically how I came into his life, no wait, _**their**_ life. Over the past couple of years, my dad and my brothers were never really close to me. Dad sort of favored my brothers more, I guess it was because they were boys and he knew how to raise boys more. I don't think me being a girl helped in anyway, but I knew that deep down he loved me. My brothers on the other hand hardly paid any attention to me...well not really both of them. Jeff was always trying to talk to me and paid more attention to me, most of the time, where Matt kind of pushed me to the side when he was with his friends or when I would even talk to him. But you'll see what I mean when I write again.

**A/N: Ok so that was chapter 1. What do you think of the story so far? Like how do you like the style...it's sort of like a journal entry sort of thing, but it's not...idk how to describe it, but eventually there will be conversations and stuff...the first 2 chapters are sort of just like the basics of getting to know Ellie and all that. So please R&R and let me know what you think. Should I continue the story?...I really want to...but let me know.**

_**Chapter 2 Preview:**_

_**What's so bad about having Matt & Jeff as brothers? **_


	2. Hardy Brothers

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and for wanting me to go ahead with this story. I hope you guys truly enjoy it. This chapter is going to be about why it's not so easy having the Hardys as brothers...lol. Hope you enjoy it!**

_**Chapter 2: Hardy Brothers**_

Together Matt & Jeff are one of the biggest tag teams in the history of the Wwe. On their own they have also been successful, which is a good thing in this company. Like I said before, you'd think that being their sister is the greatest thing in the world, and it is TRUST me, but sometimes it's not.

You see, Matt & Jeff weren't that close to me when I was growing up. Jeff was 10 years older than me and Matt was 13 years older me. So when I arrived at the house I was a baby, and they can't play with a baby, especially a girl. Eventually years passed as I was growing, Jeff actually paid me more attention than Matt did. Matt hardly paid me any mind and I don't know if it was because I played with barbies or just the fact that I was a girl, but I really thought he didn't love me, he hated me. At least Jeff took the time to play with me sometimes, let me paint his nails whenever I wanted, (yes, that's how Jeff began painting his nails...because of me...lol) and always brought me a barbie doll just because he felt like it, isn't he the best brother or what?

Jeff told me that Matt did love me, but he didn't really know how to deal with a "girl". Of course I knew it would take him some time to get used to me, so I really didn't care, I loved my brothers and that's all that mattered to me.

My dad, didn't know how to take care of me either but he loved me, even if our relationship wasn't as close as it is now. Anyway back to Matt & Jeff, when they first signed their Wwe contracts, we were all happy for them, well our dad was a little upset because Jeff sort of lied about his age, but he was proud of them that their hard work paid off. They had to go on the road all the time and they were hardly ever home. I missed having them around, but at least I had the chance to develop a better relationship with my dad. I was his baby at the house and I always did things with him, we both were into music and we both liked sharing jokes with each other and everything else. Needless to say, we are as close as a father and daughter can get and I love him very much with all my heart and I would do anything for him.

So some more years passed and I finally was in the teenage stage of my life. Sixteen was a great age for me, puberty kicked in and so did my curves and body. Matt & Jeff were now 26 and 29 years old and our relationship was finally close. Matt and Jeff loved me so much and cared about me a lot. When they were home from shows and stuff, I loved it. I got to hang out with them and we were all like one big happy family, but they were just way too overprotective.

Like when I had my first date, they weren't in town that day (i always made sure that my dates happen when they are not around...lol) but they had their ways of knowing what was going on during my date. See, if you know Matt & Jeff, you know that they have two best friends named Shannon Moore and Gregory Helms. They always kept an eye on me for my brothers and I appreciate them for doing that, but they too can get annoying...well mostly Gregory.

Anyway so my date, Justin, and I went to a restaurant to eat. When we got there he was such a gentleman and helped me into my seat and everything and he was a total hottie. So anyway the date was going good, we were having a good conversation and for once in my life I wasn't asked about what it's like being related to Matt & Jeff. During one part of the date, he reached over and held my hand, then he sort of kissed my hand. I was so stoked...i was like omg is this really happening. Then suddenly, my phones starts vibrating and I excused myself and read the text message, it was from Matt.

_Let go of his hand Ellie! And don't let him kiss it again - MMH_

_Matt, wtf, how do you know all of this? Are you spying on me? - EOH_

_Let's just say I have my ways and you shouldn't be like that with anyone - MMH_

_Whatever Matt, I am a grown ass woman. Let me enjoy my date - EOH_

_You better watch your tone young lady. And I am just be concerned for you - MMH_

_I know, but Matt seriously I'm fine, just let me enjoy myself for once - EOH_

_Fine. But let go of his hand - MMH_

_lol...ok - EOH_

So seeing that my date was sort of wondering what was going on I just told him I had some family problems and that it was all sorted out. So we decided to leave and head back home and we left hand in hand. Then I heard someone clear their throat and it was Gregory Helms. I was so pissed...I can't even have a date in private. I flipped the bird at him and left. About half hour later my date took me home after we went for ice cream, he walked me to my door and he was going to kiss me...I was so excited and had butterflies in my stomach. Then comes out Matt from the door. At first I was shocked, I thought Matt was away but I guess he came home early. He like yelled at me in front of Justin and I was so heated at this point. Then Justin was about to leave and I stopped him, i told him Matt was just being a jerk and that it'll never happen again...but you know what he said?

_**"If your brothers are going to be like this, then I can't be with you. It was all just a big mistake, just forget I ever went on a date with you."**_

Then he left. I wanted to cry so bad, but I was so pissed off so I went inside my house and started yelling at Matt. He thought I was playing around but I wasn't. I didn't care if all of his friends were there, he embarrassed me, so I embarrassed him...what goes around comes back around. Matt & I exchanged a few words and I don't know what came over me, but I just punched him right in the face and then I went to my room. Matt was bleeding from the nose and I could've cared less. I heard the guys saying that I owned him with that punch and I laughed at that but I still was so mad. When I got to my room, I cried on my bed into my pillow. Then I heard a knock at the door, I told them to go away, but they didn't and they came in.

_**"Ellie?"**_

_**"Oh, hey Shannon." I said kind of surprised**_

_**"Are you ok?" **_

_**"Yea, I'm fine." I said as I wiped away the tears from my eyes.**_

Out of all the guys, Shannon Moore was the nicest to me. Sure he cared about me as a friend and all and he would never do anything to annoy me or get me upset, but for some reason I got along with Shannon. He was so nice to me and always made sure I was ok.

_**"Are you sure, cause if you haven't noticed you're crying."**_

I laughed a little at that__

_**"Yea, i've noticed...but I'm fine now. It's just Matt and Gregory get me so mad sometimes, they don't let me breathe...I probably have to ask them permission just to breathe."**_

Shannon laughed at what I said and he patted me on the back

_**"They don't mean to get you upset, but they are just looking out for you. To them they still see you as a little girl and I know you're not..but just give them some time, I'm sure they will back off a bit."**_

_**"I know Shannon, but they have to respect my privacy. I never do anything like that to them, so they need to just back off." I said truthfully**_

_**"If you want I can talk to them for you." **_

_**"No, it's ok. I'll talk to them tomorrow." i said with a smile**_

_**"Ok then, oh and great punch you gave Matt. You should so consider being a diva." Shannon said playfully**_

_**"Yea, well he deserved it. Shannon, if you don't mind I kind of wanna sleep now, so..." **_

_**"Oh yea, I get it. I'll leave." said Shannon as he began walking out**_

_**"Shannon?"**_

_**"Yea?"**_

_**"Thanks again."**_

_**"Anytime, Hardy." said Shannon as he laughed**_

I laughed and then gave him a smile and hugged him, then he left. He was so nice to me and I appreciated him for being there for me. Shannon was one of Matt's friends that became a real good friend to me, he's just awesome.

Before I fell asleep I thought about what Shannon said..._Diva?_ I thought to myself, yea right. I cant see myself as a diva, I mean I like it and all but I don't know, I don't think Matt & Jeff would ever approve. Then I drifted off to sleep.

**A/N: So that was chapter 2...What did u think? Is there a little something between Shannon and Ellie...hmmm? I wonder...lol...oh and btw Shannon is 24 years old in here...i know ewww...but hey...it's a fanfic and it's better than like a 50 year old dating a 16 year old...lol...so please R&R!**

_**Chapter 3 Preview:**_

_When Ellie starts thinking about the future and tells her brothers and father, what will they say? What does she want to do and will more things happen between Shannon and Ellie?_


	3. Decisions, Decisions, Decisions

**A/N: Thanks again to everyone who reviewed I really appreciate it and I am glad you are all liking this story so far. It's sort of different from the usual stories so I hope you bare with me. Anyway enjoy chapter 3!**

_**Chapter 3: Decisions, Decisions, Decisions**_

The next morning it was Monday. _Great_, I thought to myself I have to apologize to Matt and go to school. It was a really bad night last night and I was certainly not in the mood for having to deal with it in the morning. I got up, took a shower, got dressed and made sure I had everything ready for school. Then I looked at myself in the mirror and starting doing some poses for some strange reason. I don't know why but I did, I guess I was imagining myself in a "diva" photoshoot, yea right, who am I kidding. That will never happen.

I made my way downstairs to the kitchen for breakfast, my dad was there getting ready to head outside and work on the property. I gave him a kiss on the cheek and wished him a good morning, then I grabbed a soda from the fridge and made myself a salami, turkey, mayonaisse and lettuce sandwich with tomatos. I'm not a breakfast person, i dont like breakfast...yuck! So as I sat down at the table eating alone, Matt and Jeff walked in with Shannon and Gregory. As soon as they saw me there, their conversation stopped and it got all silent. I noticed Matt's nose was a little messed up from the punch I gave him and I smiled a bit at that, _victory is mine_, I thought to myself. Shannon nodded towards my direction and I smiled back at him, then Jeff did the same and I also smiled at him. Gregory smiled at me, but I gave him a dirty look and Matt just simply ignored me.

As I got up and put my dish in the sink, I heard Matt say something to me

_**"You should really eat healthier." **_

_**"Yes father." I said sarcastically**_

I grabbed my bookbag and made my way out the door to begin walking to school. Once outside, I began walking down the dirt road and was halfway down when I heard someone calling my name, it was Matt.

_**"Matt? What do you want?"**_

_**"Ellie, look I just want to apologize for being a jerk to you. I know that I should respect your privacy since you are a young adult now, but your my little sister and I know what's best for you."**_

_**"Matt, I know you are just being the overprotective older brother, and I appreciate it, it's just you need to learn to respect my privacy like I respect yours." **_

_**"I know, I'm sorry and I guess that punch you gave me is what I deserved."**_

_**"Yea well kind of. And I accept your apology but Gregory needs to back off too."**_

_**"Ok, fine. I promise no more sneaking out on you ever again."**_

_**"Thank you. Now if you don't let me go, I will be late for school...unless of course I don't have to go cause you know..."**_

_**"No Ellie, go to school."**_

_**"Fine."**_

I gave Matt a hug and a kiss on the cheek, it was great that he aplogized to me and I was very happy he did, otherwise that day would have sucked. So school came and went that day/week, a lot of people came in talking about what we were going to do in the future. To be honest, I absolutely had no idea what I wanted to do, I mean I wanted to be a teacher, but turns out kids aren't as sweet as you think they would be. So now, I was stuck and it didn't help that it was my senior year and I had to start applying to colleges. My dad and my brothers tried helping me out in deciding what colleges I should apply to. Of course, University of North Carolina was their first choice for me and they wanted me to apply there, but I didn't apply to any colleges until I was certain what I wanted to do.

Throughout the rest of the months, I hung out with Shannon and he took me to go watch some people at his wrestling school. I thought it was so cool how people my age were training to become professional wrestlers, it was so awesome seeing them perform the moves I've seen on tv. I was really into it. I even got a little jealous and envied Shannon and my brothers when they were asked for autographs by fans, I wanted to be famous like them, I wanted to get asked for my autograph. Finally Shannon asked me what I wanted to do with my future and I gave him an answer. He was surprised at it and was sort of excited for me to, now I just had to break it to my brothers and my dad, that was always the hard part for me.

I got home on a Friday evening from Shannon's wrestling school. Matt, Jeff and my dad were watching some home videos on the couch and I thought this would be a great time for me to talk to them about my final decision. I had butterflies in my stomach cause I was so scared and nervous at the same time, I hope they would support my decision and let me follow my dream. I went up to them and asked if I could talk to all of them in the kitchen and they happily agreed. We all got to the kitchen and they sat down at the table, while I stood up in front of them.

_**"Ok, so as you guys know I have really been thinking about what I want to do with my future and I have finally decided what I want to do with my life. I want to be a professional wrestler like both of you, I want to be a diva."**_

_**"Hell No!" Matt said quickly**_

I looked at him with a shocked look on my face, but I kind of did expect that from him and then I waited for Jeff and The Legend's answer.

_**"Dad?" I asked him making sure he heard me**_

_**"Well Ellie, to be honest I kind of expected this from you. Of course your brothers had some sort of an influence on you and i think it'll be great for you. So I support you 100 of the way, you can do whatever you put your mind to, I'll always support you no matter what." said my dad (the legend)**_

_**"Thanks Dad. And Jeff? What do you think?"**_

_**"Well I think it'll be awesome to have another Hardy in the Wwe, and a girl at that. I'll support you too, this is your decision and you've thought about it for a long time, so go ahead go for it, follow your dreams." said Jeff**_

I gave my dad and Jeff a huge hug, it was great that they supported me and I was so happy that they did, now it was all up to Matt, which I knew wouldn't go well.

_**"Ellie, I'm sorry but I can't support you." said Matt honestly**_

_**"And why is that Matt?" I asked raising my voice again**_

_**"Because you know as well as everyone else knows that divas are seen as eye candy and I don't want people seeing you like that. And also because you're a Hardy and right away you'll just be seen as Matt & Jeff's little sister in this business."**_

_**"Well Matt, you are completely wrong. The divas aren't really seen as eye candy as much anymore. Sure, they have their little bra & panties matches and all that, but they are really improving their in-ring skills and show what a diva is supposed to look like. Strong, sexy, confident, ass-kicking females. I want to be like that, I want to show my strengths and weaknesses, I want to prove myself to everyone, I want them to see me in a different light besides being Matt & Jeff's little sister. I want to make a name for myself. And you know what, sure they keep getting new divas and right away use them as eye candy, but they are training them to become female wrestlers, I want that."**_

_**"But Ellie, you also know that in this business you can get injured and well get hurt, I don't want anything happening to you. If you do this, then I can't support you."**_

_**"You know what Matt, this is bullshit. It's not fair that you and Jeff got to follow your dreams and do whatever you wanted. Now when I want to do the same thing you guys do, you turn me down and it's not fair. You know what fine...I guess I'll just go to college and learn about something I don't even wanna do and be miserable for the rest of my life. Thank you very much Matt."**_

I stormed off on him and headed to my room. I needed to get away from him, everytime I needed space, my room was like my cool off area. Matt is not mean, it's just he's too damn overprotective and it really pisses me off sometimes. Tonight, is also his christmas party and he won't let me go either because he said there's gonna be a lot of drinking and people will get messed up and I'm too young, so I need to stay home. That got me even more mad, because there are fricking 11 year olds going, but whatever. I guess I will have to be rapunzel (minus the long hair) and stay locked up in my room forever. This Christmas was going to be great. I heard my dad and Jeff trying to talk some sense into Matt after our conversation and he just wasn't hearing any of it, he wasn't my dad...in fact my dad was so supportive of me, I thought it would be the total opposite. I guess I was wrong, whatever. i was gonna be a diva whether Matt liked it or not. Hell, I'd even team up with Edge if that's what it took, but he's a jerk after what he did to Matt and his relationship with Lita, so I take that back. Anyway, so here I am stuck alone on Christmas Eve, the house all to myself, and I can hear the music coming from Matt's house. All I could think to myself was Merry Christmas Ellie. Sooner or later, Matt would have to give in, but I know it might take a while, I just have to give him some time.

**A/N: Ok so that was chapter 3...what do you think? She wants to be a diva, but Matt won't let her, so sad. Maybe he'll give in and let her do it. What do you think? And did you miss your dose of Shannon in this chapter?...lol. Please R&R! And chapter 4 will be up soon if I get tons of reviews...well not tons but some...u know what I mean...lol.**

_**Chapter 4 Preview:**_

_The holidays are supposed to be a great season, right? Ellie is home all alone and is left planning her future, suddenly she hears a noise. Did someone break in? Will she get hurt? Or is it Matt checking in on her?_


	4. Christmas Advice

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, added this story to their favorites, added this story to their story alert and so on...I really appreciate it. OMG...GREGORY HELMS JUST MESSAGED ME ON MY MYSPACE PAGE...HE FRICKIN' ROCKS!!...LOL. Ummm...I'm really out of things to say, so I guess I will just get on with Chapter 4. Enjoy!**

_**Chapter 4: Christmas Advice  
**_

I was busy writing an entry into my journal about how much of an ass Matt was being when I heard a sound in my house. I mean I'm kind of a tough-ass when I'm around my family...but I'm home alone on Christmas night and it's dark at my house...so of course I'm gonna get scared. For some strange reason, I decided to get up and see what it was making that noise. It sounded like footsteps, so I thought maybe it was my dad coming home from the christmas party he was at. I made my way out of my room and started walking down the dark hallway, I had nothing to protect myself in case someone was trying to hurt me...I wasn't thinking as always...hehe.

_**"Hello? Anyone here? Dad is that you?" i said out loud**_

I got no answer so I started walking towards my front door when suddenly I felt someone grab my shoulder. I screamed and grabbed the person's arm and flipped them over on their back on my hardwood floor.

_**"Ah, Ellie what the hell?"**_

I turn on the light to discover that it was none other than Shannon Moore. He scared the hell out of me and I hated it when he did that, now I felt bad for frickin' flipping him over on his back but he deserves it after scaring me, gosh I'm so mean...haha.

_**"Sorry Shannon, you scared the crap out of me." i said while extending my arm to help Shannon up**_

_**"It's ok. But seriously, no more wrestling shows for you. You learn to much." he said jokingly**_

He took my hand and he got up from the floor. Then we both started laughing at how crazy we were and then he followed me to my room. I sat on the floor and he sat across from me.

_**"What are you doing all alone anyway?"**_

_**"Well Pops went to some friend's Christmas party and Matt won't let me go to his party because he said I'm too young and it'll gonna be too dangerous for me there, so I'm stuck home watching re-runs of A Christmas Story and eating a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Some christmas huh?"**_

_**"Oh I see, well you could have always called me to bring you something to eat or keep you company, I mean it's pretty dangerous being alone. There are crazy people out in the neck of the woods around the holiday season."**_

_**"Yea, I know Shannon. But I know how to protect myself."**_

_**"Um yea I noticed." said Shannon as he laughed a bit.**_

_**"Sorry again."**_

_**"No problem. So how did your conversation with your dad and brothers go?"**_

_**"My dad and Jeff totally supported me, but Matt not so much. No shock there."**_

_**"What did he say?"**_

_**"He said that divas are seen as eye candy and he doesn't want to see my like that, that that's all I'll ever be seen as...and that I'll only be known as being Matt & Jeff's little sister. Then he said he can't support me, if I do this. Then I basically told him that I will just forget I ever mentioned being a diva and be miserable at doing something else."**_

_**"Well, he's right in some way." said Shannon as I looked shock**_

_**"What?" I said in disbelief that he just said that**_

_**"I mean don't get me wrong, I think for you being a diva would be awesome but for Matt it'll be weird cause he'll be seeing you as eye candy and he'll feel weird seeing his little sister dressed up in little skimpy outfits." **_

_**"Yea, I guess you're right. I have to see it from his point of view. Maybe I shouldn't have overreacted, but I just want him to support me too. It matters to me to have all 3 of them support me every step of the way."**_

_**"Yea, I know what you mean. When I started wrestling, not everyone supported me but I proved myself to them and they eventually supported me...so maybe you just have to prove yourself to Matt and show him that you have what it takes to be in this business."**_

_**"Yea, I will prove myself. Thanks Shannon, you always know what to say to make me feel better." **_

_**"Anytime and besides I wouldn't mind seeing you in those skimpy outfits."**_

_**"Shut up." I said as I punched him on the arm playfully**_

_**"I think I should be heading back to the party before they think I went missing." **_

_**"Yea, I don't need Matt coming over here."**_

I got up and walked Shannon over to leave my room, when suddenly he turned to face me and kissed me on the lips. I was taken aback a bit, but for some reason it felt so right. I had to break the kiss though because I was afraid Matt would come in at any moment.

_**"What was that for?" I asked still kind of shocked**_

_**"Look up." said Shannon**_

I looked up and totally forgot that I had a mistletoe under the entrance of my door.

_**"Oh." i said still shocked**_

_**"Merry Christmas Ellie." said Shannon then he left**_

Shannon left and I still stood there shocked at what just happened, then I touched my lips and smiled. This was the best christmas ever, I was having feelings for Shannon Brian Moore.

**A/N: Ok, so that was chapter 4...did u like it? Hmmm...Shannon and Ellie...what's going on here? It seems like Ellie will take Shannon's advice and work her butt off to prove Matt wrong. We just have to wait and see what happens. Please R&R! Then chapter 5 will be up soon. Also, on my author page thingy, I stated that my other 2 stories are on hiatus for a bit...but I will be posting up soon!**

_**Chapter 5 Preview:**_

_After the kiss that Shannon and Ellie had, they seem to be getting closer as he begins to train her behind Matt's back. Will they become more than friends? Will Matt or anyone else find out about the kiss?_


	5. What Have I Done?

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed once again...I really want to hurry up and make my character 21 years old...so i'm gonna fast forward to some years later...so now she's gonna be 21. Enjoy chapter 5!**

_**Chapter 5: What have I done?**_

After that kiss that Shannon and I shared about 4 years ago, it was never the same between us. We began getting closer and we had fun together all the time...no not in that way you sickos...lol. He began training me behind Matt's back and I was such an awesome student. Only one person found out about that kiss and that was Jeff. I had to tell someone about it and I told Jeff, at first he wasn't too happy, but he's not Matt. He didn't yell or anything but he just told me to be careful, he even helped me train too, but he didn't say anything to Matt. I feel kind of bad for doing this behind his back, but I have to do what I have to do, right? Anyway back to Shannon...Of course we never said if we had feelings for each other and I didn't want to have feelings for him, but I couldn't help it. Even when he got married, I thought that I would finally be able to move on with my life, but I couldn't for some reason. Then he got divorced and I was sympathetic yet happy, so I guess I've had feelings for him all along.

One day after an intense training session with Shannon, I headed back home. I, of course had my license, so I could drive by now. I made my way up the dirt road and parked in front of my house, there were so many cars out there and I had no idea why. I got out of my car and headed to the front door then I grabbed my keys and unlocked the door. When I got in, it was dark. _That's strange_, I thougt to myself, seeing that there were tons of cars out there. I turned on the lights then suddenly...

_**"SURPRISE!"**_

_Holy shit_, I totally forgot that it was my birthday, well I didn't really forget...I was just so preoccuppied with training today and everything that I forgot since no one wished me a Happy Birthday. Now I am 21...omg so exciting, I can finally drink...lol. I had the cheesiest smile on my face as I walked around and thanked everyone for my surprise party. Then of course I hugged and kissed my dad and my brothers. Among the people there were my closest friends like Ashley, Beth and Jamie (Ashley Massaro, Beth (jeff's girlfriend) and Velvet Sky). I've been close to all three of them ever since they've been in my life and they are like sisters to me. So anyway I went upstairs to change into a black dress that I have been saving since like 2 weeks ago and I couldn't wait to go to the club tonight and party with it. I made my way downstairs and everyone was getting ready to leave. Matt and Jeff didn't say anything about my attire, except for the fact that I looked pretty, so they were ok with my outfit for that night.

Finally we left my house and headed to the club. We had a good time, we took pictures and I took some shots and stuff and we were basically just acting all crazy. Shannon was there and I was so happy he was there because I would have missed my little Prince of Punk. So anyway I cut a cake at the club and I was starting to get tired and I really wanted to go home, Matt and Jeff were basically laughing at me saying that I could never hang out with them for so long and I told them they were right. _Assclowns_...lol. They offered me a ride home, but I didn't want them to stop having fun because of me, so I told them it was ok and then Shannon offered me a ride because he was going home too. So I happily accepted and we left the club. We got into his car and drove to my house, it was a pretty quiet ride except for when we talked about training earlier and some of the stuff that happened at the club. Finally, I made it to my house, it was 2 in the morning and all I wanted to do was crawl into my bed and maybe puke later after all those drinks I had :o)

Shannon parked in front of my house and I wished him a goodnight.

_**"Thanks again Shannon."**_

_**"Anytime Ellie."**_

I hugged him, then as I started to pull apart I noticed something in his eyes that I never noticed before, I don't know what exactly it was but it was enough to make me kiss him. I was the one who kissed him this time and it wasn't because of the drinks, it felt so right. I thought all the feelings I had for him were gone but they weren't they were still there. I think the feelings he had for me were still there too cause he was like basically shoving his tongue down my throat. Eventually our little kiss was turning into a full make out session in his car. I had to break apart from his lips to catch a gasp of air. We broke apart and we both smiled, we knew this felt so right and we just couldn't deny the attration we had towards each other. I started blushing and decided it was time for me to go, I gave him another kiss on the lips and then I left and went into my house. When I entered my house, I started walking up the stairs and went into my room, then I fell asleep with a smile on my face. The next morning I got up and took a shower as soon as I walked out of the shower and got dressed, all I heard was my name being called by Matt..

_**"Ellie Olivia Hardy!"**_

_Shit_, I thought to myself. He must have found out about that kiss that Shannon and I had, that awesome kiss, I started getting nervous and made my way into the kitchen trying to put up an apology together. When I got to the kitchen Shannon, Jeff and Matt put on their serious faces and I was scared out of my mind, I swear to god I was going to piss my pants, then suddenly they turned to Shannon and he handed me something.

_**"What's this?"**_

_**"The reason we called you down here. See well we wanted to get you something but we didn't know what...then Shannon suggested on getting you a puppy and we couldn't agree more with that decision."**_

_**"What? You got me a puppy? OMG thank you so much, I love you guys, you guys are the best." i said to them as I gave them a shower of hugs**_

_**"So go ahead Ellie, name him."**_

_**"Hmmm..." **_i thought about it for awhile and then i glanced over at a Wwe Magazine, suddenly the perfect name hit me, _**"What about J?"**_

_**"J?" asked Matt**_

_**"Yes, you know J..which is the first letter of my favorite wrestler...John Cena...duh."**_

_**"Oh, god Ellie...we know you love the guy but seriously, Why not Matt or Jeff?" asked my brothers**_

_**"Cause you guys annoy me." i said jokingly, "And John is so hot." i said truthfully**_

You see Matt and Jeff are my favorite wrestlers obviously, but John is my all-time FAVORITE!! I mean from the abs, to that killer smile and everything, he is just so hot and cool and omg...he's just FINE!! I mean I've never met him in person...but when the day comes, I will hop all over him...lol. Just don't tell Matt & Jeff I said that, they would kill me...hehe.

_**"Well J is a good name." said Shannon as he smiled at me towards my direction..even though he probably wants to kill John Cena...lol**_

_**"Ok, so Shannon let's go get him some treats and toys." i said trying to cover up the fact that I was actually going to train today with Shannon.**_

_**"Yea, go get some treats for J and I guess we will see you in a bit." said Jeff knowing that I have to go train today.**_

We nodded and then I said good-bye to Matt and Jeff then I grabbed J and Shannon walked out behind me. We got into his car and I thanked him for my puppy. I thought it was really sweet of him and I gave Shannon a kiss on the cheek. Then I turned one last time to see Matt and Jeff waving good-bye to us and we were gone.

_**"Something fishy is going on here." said Matt**_

_**"Matt, cool it man, they are just really good friends." said Jeff lying to Matt **_

Shannon and I made it to his wrestling ring and we began training once again. J (I call him Jr...lol) was running around the outside of the ring and was playing with the stuff we picked up for him before we made it to Shannon's ring. About an hour later, I got a phone call and it was from Vince McMahon. I answered it nervously and Shannon was looking at me to see my expression on my face but he didn't know what Vince was saying. He basically told me that he saw the tapes that Jeff and Shannon sent of myself training and he is interested in me and wants me to sign a contract to be a part of the Wwe. I was totally shocked and excited at the same time, all my hard work finally paid off and now I was going to live my dream, just like my brothers. Mr. McMahon told me that he scheduled for a meeting with me on Tuesday night during the Smackdown/ECW tapings and we would talk about what's in store for me. I hung up the phone and told Shannon the good news. I jumped on him and gave him a big hug.

_**"I'm so happy for you my little Punkie (that's what Shannon calls me) you're hard work finally paid off and now you can prove yourself to Matt."**_

_**"I know. I'm so excited and it's all thanks to Jeff and you. Thank you." i said to Shannon**_

I realized I was basically still on him with my legs wrapped around his waist and then I took the initiative and kissed him on the lips once again. I couldn't deny it any longer, I am frickin' in love with this man.

_**"What's going on here?"**_

I hopped off of Shannon and looked at Matt who was standing on the outside of the ring, with his arms folded across his chest.

_**"Matt..."**_

_**"What Ellie, when were you gonna tell me about you and Shannon, huh? How long have you been fucking him?"**_

I was totally shocked at what he just said. I couldn't believe that came out of his mouth, I know he can get angry at times and lose it, but he would never go off like that. He must have been really pissed off. I was about to say something back to him when Shannon stood up for me.

_**"Woah Matt, you don't need to talk to her like that and for your information, she hasn't been fucking me or anyone for that matter. This just started and we weren't going to tell you until the time is right." Shannon said as I looked at him nervously**_

_**"First of all Shannon, you're supposed to be my best friend and watch out for Ellie, not go behind my back and date her."**_

_**"Well Matt, maybe I had some feelings for her. Maybe being friends wasn't enough for us. Or maybe you just can't handle us being together and letting her be happy for once."**_

I was looking back and forth at them yelling and the next thing I know a fight broke out between them. I didn't know what to do, I tried pulling Matt off of Shannon, but he was too strong for me and he knocked me down to the mat. He stopped and looked at what he just did, he tried apologizing to me but it was too late, the tears already started flowing out of my eyes and I didn't want to hear it.

_**"Matt don't fucking touch me! Just leave me alone. I am in love with him and you can't stop me from being in love and having feelings for him!" I literally screamed in his face.**_

Matt looked at me in shock. I don't think he thought I was in love with Shannon, he just thought I had a little crush on him. I felt so bad for yelling at Matt, but i literally had enough of him not letting me have some freedom in my life. Then again, I shouldn't have gone off like that, god now I feel horrible. Matt grabbed the top of his head and scratched the back of his head too, then he left the ring and left me and Shannon there alone, with Jr. (J's nickname).

_**"Shannon, I am so sorry. I knew this was a bad idea."**_

_**"No Ellie, don't be sorry. It's not a bad idea, just give him some time to get used to it."**_

_**"I know, but I just ruined your friendship of about 20 years with him. I didn't mean to, oh god what have I done?"**_

Shannon just looked at me with a sympathetic look on his face, then he hugged me a bit and ran his fingers through my hair. I felt so bad, I was to blame for all of this and I just couldn't let it go, as hard as I knew it would be I was going to have to confront Matt about my relationship with Shannon, my training and my meeting all at the same time. I knew for a fact that this wasn't going to be a pretty sight. But who knows, maybe if I give him some time to cool and calm off, he'll be more accepting of my decisions. After all, I am 21 years old and I am more than capable of making these decisions without him. Let's just see what happens.

**A/N: Ok, so that was chapter 5...what do you think? A whole lot went down with Matt, Ellie and Shannon in this chapter. Hopefully, it can all work out soon. Please R&R and chapter 6 will come soon!**

_**Chapter 6 Preview:**_

_Ellie's moving out of her dad's house and is now taking a big step in her life. Will she confront Matt about her relationship with Shannon? If she does, what will happen?_


	6. Moving

**A/N: HAPPY BIRTHDAY MATTHEW MOORE HARDY!**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I really appreciate it. Today is Matt's birthday so I decided to post this up today and also my other story "In Love with a Hardy" is officially done as of today. So be sure to check it out if you are reading it. Ok... I promised myself I'm not gonna blabber on today. Here's chapter 6! Enjoy!**

_**Chapter 6: Moving**_

Shannon and I were left there in the ring after Matt just stormed out. I looked at Shannon and he looked at me, I didn't know what to do...should I stay? Should I go? That's when Shannon spoke up.

_**"I think I should take you home."**_

I nodded and then I picked up J and we headed into Shannon's car. The car ride to my house was a quiet one, we didn't know what to say to each other and we didn't really want to say anything either. It was awkward enough. He pulled up to the front of my house and as I was about to leave, he told me that everything would be ok and that we would talk with Matt when he cooled off. I nodded and then went into my house. When I got there, no one was home. _Thank god_...I told myself. I went straight to my room and started packing. Why am I packing? Well I am actually moving out and moving into my very own first apartment, I think now is great timing as well. All I have to do is just finish packing my clothes and I'm all set and I seriously need to get away from here. Matt is always around, I mean he spends more time here at my dad's house than he does at his own.

_**3 days later...**_

I basically am moved out of my dad's house. I just have to pick up 2 or 3 more boxes and I'm all set. I haven't talked to Matt ever since he found out about me and Shannon. It's been really weird, we've never been so mad at each other, but this was definitely different. I mean sure I went behind his back, but that was basically the only option I had since he's so damn protective of me. Oh and Shannon, my sweet loving and caring boyfriend, well he hasn't called...ughhh he's suck a weiner...lol. I mean he called the day after I saw him, ,but ever since then he hasn't called or texted me. Maybe he's doing this just til Matt and I talk, but I hope that's the reason.

I was driving to my dad's house today and I really don't want to. I know that Matt is there and I'm afraid of a huge confrontation and I'm really not feeling well...ever since Matt stormed off on me and Shannon, I've been feeling horrible. I feel dizzy, hot/cold and everything. I think it's just all the stress I've had this week. From the Matt situation, to moving, to relationship issues, to the big meeting with Vince on Tuesday...I'm just physically and mentally strained. I need to hurry and grab my boxes and just go home and rest.

Finally, I arrived at dad's house. I walked into the house and I was really sweaty and dizzy, but I just needed to get in quickly and leave quickly. When I walked in Jeff was sitting on the couch with dad and I went up to them and said hello. Jeff offered to help me bring the boxes to my car and I agreed, we went upstairs to my room and Jeff closed the door. I looked at him confused.

_**"Jeff? What are you doing?" i asked him**_

_**"Well, I just wanted to talk to you about the whole thing with you and Shannon."**_

_**"What about it?"**_

_**"Like how long have you been dating? What exactly is going on with you? I know about the kiss and all, but I didn't really get all the full details. You can tell me anything Ellie, I'm not Matt. So tell me, what's going on?"**_

I looked at Jeff and smiled, he's so great to me and I love him dearly. I don't know what I'd ever do without him, he's simply the best. So I decide, I should tell him the real deal with me and Shannon. I mean he knows about the kiss and feelings I've had about Shannon, but he doesn't really know that we've secretly been together as well.

_**"Ok, Shannon and I have been dating for about 2 months now. I mean we didn't think that we would have strong feelings for each other, but we sort of did and this relationship sort of just happened. I mean I should have said something, but we wanted to wait until we were sure we wanted to continue seeing each other. Are you mad too?" i asked hoping he wasn't.**_

_**"No. I've noticed that you both sort of liked each other for a while so I'm not really surpised, I mean you're my sister and these are your decisions, I can't control your life. I mean if you're happy with Shannon, then that's all that matters to me." said Jeff as he smiled.**_

_**"Well I am happy and thanks Jeff, you're the best brother a girl could ever ask for." i said truthfully.**_

_**"Anytime."**_

We gave each other a long hug and then we finally broke free. Then Jeff and I started bringing the boxes down to my car. Those 2 boxes ended up being about 10, but we managed to get everything done. I had one final box to bring and I decided to bring it down myself. As I was making my way downstairs and making sure I had everything, Matt walked into the house. He looked at me with a disappointed face and I just looked at him with a blank face. I didn't know if I should say hello or just walk past him, but one thing my father always told me was to be polite to everyone no matter what the situation is. Damn dad with his great advice.

_**"Matt."**_ I said and nodded as I made my way outside

_**"Ellie." **_he replied.

I walked past him and put the last box in my car, then I made my way back into the house to say good-bye to my father and brothers. My dad was sad that I was leaving and going to live on my own, but I need to know how to survive on my own. I can't stay at home forever, I need to explore the world for a bit. As I was saying bye to Jeff, Matt just looked at me.

_**"Leaving so soon?" he said sarcastically**_

_**"Yes." i said while trying not to lose my temper.**_

At this point I was literally sweating, I felt so sick and dizzy and I just wanted to go home and talk to Shannon or do something.

_**"Ok, well then good-bye. The door's right there." said Matt**_

_**"You know what Matt..I've had enough. Seriously Matt you are being an ass. It's not like you've ever hidden anything from us before and it's not that big of a deal."**_

_**"No Ellie, it's a **__huge__** deal. He's one of my friends and I would of at least liked it if you both had some decency and told me about it."**_

_**"Matt, I really don't feel the need to discuss everything that goes on in my life with you. I mean you can't tell me who I can and can't date. I never did that to you when you were dating Amy, Lori and Ashley."**_

_**"Yea, but you sure did have a way of expressing it." replied Matt**_

_**"I don't even know why I bother talking to you sometimes. It's not like you ever let me explain myself anyway."**_

_**"I don't know why I waste my time with you either."**_

_**"Yea Matt, I really don't." i said as I made my way out the door, feeling hotter and dizzier every second.**_

_**"Just go! Go to your new apartment and go to your boyfriend and when you grow up and stop hiding things from people, then you come and talk to me." he said shouting out the door.**_

_**"Matt, that's enough. Just let her leave in peace." begged Jeff**_

_**"No Jeff, it's ok. Let..." i started before catching my breath.**_

_**"Let..." i tried once again.**_

_**"Ell, are you alright?" asked Jeff concerned**_

_**"She's just being a drama queen as always." said Matt**_

_**"Ellie, darlin' are you ok?" asked my dad.**_

I looked at all of them and I could feel myself getting warmer and warmer by the minute. My legs began to give out and I was feeling light-headed. I dropped my car keys and looked at them again.

_**"I don't think so." i simply replied.**_

Then I fell onto the dirt road and I could hear them calling my name and running towards me, even Matt, and he seemed the most concerned. Then suddenly, I found myself falling unconscious and everything went black.

**A/N: Ok, so that was chapter 6. What do you think is wrong with Ellie? Will she be ok? Will Ellie and Matt ever talk about everything and will Shannon talk to Ellie? Please R&R and let me know what you think about this chapter. Update will happen again soon. Thanks!**

_Chapter 7 Preview:_

_When Ellie wakes up, she finds herself in a hospital. We find out what is wrong with her and she and Matt finally talk? Will it go well or will it get worse. Also, what will Shannon say when he visits her in the hospital, where has he been?_


	7. Under Control

**A/N: Wow! 5 reviews on the last chapter, I know I say that it means a lot to me and it truly does...so thank you to everyone who reviewed! Today is Candice Michelle's birthday so I decided I should update today since it's her birthday, enjoy this chapter!**

**Oh and btw how crazy was RAW last night. DX together again...well for one night and finally an appearance by Mickie...bout time...lol.**

_**Chapter 7: Under Control**_

I woke up this morning to a horrible headache. I have no idea what is wrong with me, but I don't want to get up from my bed. I really don't remember much of what happened yesterday after I left my dad's house and had a fight with Matt and I really don't care. I guess I should wake up now and get up.

I began to open my eyes and I notice something very strange about my room in my apartment, since when in the hell were my walls so bright and white? I lifted myself up and noticed that I was in a hospital room and that I had a hospital gown on. What the hell am I doing in a hospital? Oh wait, I think I am starting to remember something now. Didn't I pass out yesterday? Yep yep, I sure did...ugh! Damn Matt! Always stressing me out. I attempted to get out of the hospital bed and noticed I was hooked to an IV. If it's one thing that annoys the heck out of me, it's having a needle taped in your arm. It's not painful, it's just that you can't really move much and if you do, you have to be very careful. _Great!_ I thought to myself sarcastically. I got up and went to the bathroom, taking that stupid pole with me, and I got changed into my own pajamas that i saw were there.

After I finished getting changed, I tried taking off that stupid IV from my arm but I couldn't and this makes me really wanna pee and it bothers me...lol. So anyway I need to get out of here, so I took some extra blankets that were in my room and tied them up in knots so I can make a rope and climb out of the window. See, I told you I wanted to get out badly! I suddenly heard footsteps coming towards my room door, so I jumped into my bed and got into the covers, as soon as I got in I saw Jeff and Beth walking in. _Damn! Just as I was about to escape._

_**"Hey Ellie. How are you feeling?" asked Beth**_

_**"Oh, I'm just great." I replied sarcastically, she got a little chuckle out of that**_

_**"Are you sure you're ok?" asked Jeff.**_

_**"Yea I'm fine."**_

_**"Hey um, why are you not in a hospital gown, didn't you have one on before?" asked Jeff curiously**_

_Shit. That's it, I'm busted...I can't believe I totally forgot about that._

_**"Um, yea. But it was itching me and I decided to get changed into something more comfortable." I lied through my teeth**_

_**"Yea, sure. I know you Ellie, in fact I bet you probably have blankets tied up and hanging outside the window just so you can escape." said Jeff as he made his way to look outside my window.**_

I crossed my arms across my chest and made a groan. He knows me too well. You see when I was younger I used to do that all the time, so I think he is getting pretty used to it...gosh he's always right.

_**"And I was right!" said Jeff as he did his little victory dance.**_

Beth and I laughed at how ridiculous Jeff looked and my mood was now better than before.

_**"Ok. Fine you caught me, but I hate hospitals and you know that. I just wanna get out and go home. And why am I exactly here anyway?"**_

_**"Aw, sweetie, you are so crazy but you are going home in a bit. You passed out yesterday because you had some serious high blood pressure and the hospital just wanted to keep you here to run some tests and make sure you were ok." replied Beth.**_

_**"Ugh, ok fine. But I wanna go home." i said stubbornly**_

_**"You will, just wait a bit. We're gonna leave now, some other people want to see you and they've been waiting all night and day. So I guess we will see you later when you get home." said Jeff as he kissed me on the head and Beth gave me a hug.**_

I waved good-bye and then my dad came in. We talked for a bit and he told me some jokes and stuff. Then he too left, so others could see me. Jamie (Velvet Sky) and Gregory came in as well and as always Greg was annoying the hell out of me. I thank god for Jamie because not only is she a TNA Knockout, but she slapped the hell out of Gregory when he wouldn't stop bugging me. She's just the coolest! They left as well and then Matt came in. _Oh just fabulous!_ I thought to myself. I looked at him and I could tell that he was very concerned and it looked like he had been crying. I felt bad now and I shouldn't be so stubborn towards him. So I put my guard down and I stayed calm.

_**"Ellie are you alright?" Matt asked me.**_

_**"Yes, I'm fine."**_

We stayed quiet for a good minute until he ran to my side and hugged me so tight and started crying. I didn't know what to do, I've never seen him cry before in my life, well at least when he's not around me. I simply hugged him back and asked him what was wrong.

_**"Ell, I'm so sorry for everything. It's all my fault that you were so stressed and had high blood pressure. You shouldn't even be having these problems since you are so young. I am so so sorry. I didn't mean to get you so worked up and I know I've been an ass and everything to you, I truly am sorry." said Matt**_

_**"Woah, hey, it's not your fault. It's completely my fault. I mean I went behind your back and I know I shouldn't have. I didn't want to hurt you, but I guess I did anyway. Shannon and I just wanted to wait a bit to make sure we were truly going to continue seeing each other and then we were going to tell you. And yea, you've been a total ass, but I wouldn't blame you for it. I mean you have every right to and I'm sorry too." I replied**_

We gave each other a long hug and it felt great. I was so happy that everything was totally under control with him and me. I mean it sucked not having to talk to him, he might be a pain but I love talking to my brother. He's always there for me and i appreciate him a lot.

_**"Oh and about the other day about me cursing at you and all that I-" started Matt**_

_**"Don't worry about it. It's in the past and it's going to stay there. Got it?" i asked**_

_**"Got it." he replied**_

_**"Oh Matt. I need to tell you something, that's really important." i said as I sat up.**_

_**"What is it?" he asked curiously**_

_**"Well I haven't been exactly truthful with you so I am going to tell you everything now."**_

_**"Like what? I know about you and Shannon, what else is there?" he asked me**_

_**"Ok, well Shannon and Jeff have been training me to wrestle. Now before you get all mad, I just want to let you know that I am doing very well and that I actually have a meeting with Vince this Tuesday during the Smackdown/ECW taping. I accepted and we are going to talk about possibly a contract with the Wwe. I really want to do this and I am going to do this. I am going to prove myself to everyone and show that I belong in the business."**_

Matt looked at me shocked, I don't know if it was a good shock or a bad shock, but I was waiting for an answer or response from him.

_**"Right. Well I know I didn't approve before and I am kinda mad that Jeff has been helping, but it doesn't surprise me. You and Jeff were always the rebels so I'm not surprised at this." he said as he chuckled**_

_**"Actually, I was thinking a lot about it and I think it would be cool if you were a diva." said Matt**_

_**"Really?" I asked shocked**_

_**"Yea, I mean we could travel together, go on road trips and stuff like that and maybe one day we could all be champions. I am really happy for you and I hope you get the contract and work with the company."**_

Now at this point, I was literally speechless. I had the goofiest look on my face, I had my mouth open in shock and I didn't know who this fool in front of me was. Was this really Matthew Moore Hardy? Because if it is, I like this one better than the ass...lol.

After that we talked for a bit about the business and stuff that I would like to do in the future if I actually got signed. It was cool to talk to Matt about this, I mean he's the whole reason that I am actually interested in wrestling. Aside from Jeff of course...lol. He's my inspiration and I am happy to follow in his footsteps. After our half hour conversation, he decided to leave and let me rest a bit. He left and I just sat there and let out a satisfied sigh. I then thought about everyone who came to visit me and I realized that Shannon never came. This really bummed me out. For a minute there, I thought that maybe we weren't meant to be together and that it was just all a mistake to be with him in the first place. Then suddenly there was a knock on the door and someone's head popped in. I smiled and was happy to see that Shannon did care and came to see me.

He walked towards me with a bouquet of white roses in his hand and probably the cheesiest looking smile I've ever seen, but I didn't care at that moment. All that mattered to me was that he cared for me and he brought me frickin' roses...lol.

_**"Hey." I said softly**_

_**"Hey. How are you feeling?" he asked**_

_**"I've been better." i replied as I took the roses he gave me**_

_**"Are you and Matt talking again?"**_

_**"Yea. We are. I think he is ok with us now. So that's good I guess. Can I ask you a question?" **_

_**"You just did." he told me as we both laughed**_

_**"I'm serious." i said and he nodded**_

_**"Why haven't you called me like this whole week or even come to see me?" I asked fearfully**_

He looked at me and held my hand, it was nice that he was being all lovey dovey but I want a frickin' answer and i want it now...lol.

_**"Well, I just wanted to give you and Matt some space after you both had that confrontation. I wanted to wait until you both were on the same terms again and I didn't want to be in the way." he replied truthfully**_

_**"Are you sure? Cause if something is bothering you, you can tell me." I replied**_

_**"Yes, I'm sure. I just didn't want him to come around when I was around cause god knows what he was going to do to me." he chuckled as I laughed**_

_**"Well, I think that he is ok with you now. You both just need to talk things over and I'm sure everything will be ok again." I told him**_

He smiled and then kissed me on the top of my head. I smiled and leaned in closer to him as he sat on my hospital bed. We stayed like this for a while, until the nurse came in and gave me my release papers so I can go home. _Woot Woot!!_ Was all I thought when I signed those papers the minute I got them. Shannon helped me grab my things and made sure I had everything before I left. He took me home and I was happy to be back at my house and not in some hospital bed. He walked me up to my apartment and helped me put everything away. Then I went to my room and decided to lay down for a bit...that little bit turned into hours as I fell asleep. I woke up about 4 hours later and felt hungry so I made my way to the kitchen and found Shannon still there.

_**"Well finally Sleeping Beauty awakes." he said with a smirk**_

_**"Shut up." i said as I slapped the back of his head.**_

We then decided to go out to eat and we had a blast, it was like our first date that we didn't have to hide from anyone. It was great. I headed back home again and I bid him farewell and I took a shower and went to bed again. Now I had to think about the meeting with Vince on Tuesday. I am so excited for it. It's only 2 days away and just to think about it, in 2 days I could be a diva. This is so exciting and right now, I am going to sleep with a huge smile on my face.

_**A/N:**_** So that was chapter 7. Did you like it? It was kind of long, but I had to make it that way. Anyway in the story I am going to catch up to some real events that happened to Shannon, Jeff and Matt in the Wwe. So I will get to when Matt wins the ECW Title and stuff, but it'll be a while. Anyway so please R&R! I know that a lot of people have this story on their story alert and favorites, so please review or I might not continue it. Just kidding, I will continue it, but it seems like no one reads it if I don't get reviews.**

_Chapter 8 Preview:_

_Ellie has a meeting with Vince McMahon. What does he offer her? What important decisions does she have to make?_


	8. Meetings and Choices

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I really do appreciate it and it means a lot to me, you don't understand how much it does. **

**On another note, RAW sucked last night...it was soooo boring...lol. Shawn Michaels going all over Lance Cade was the only good thing to see. Oh and when Cryme Tyme and Miz and Morrison were dissing each other, that was soooooo funny...lol. Oh yea, No Mercy was good. Matt retained!! Woot woot...but Jeff lost :( I was so mad...ughhh. Anyway, I'm not going to keep you waiting so enjoy chapter 8!**

_**Chapter 8: Meetings and Choices**_

Three days had passed since my whole incident. I must say I feel so much better now that I've been totally chill. Matt, Jeff, Shannon, Beth and Gregory have been hanging out with me and keeping me company everyday, ah...it's great to have these wonderful people in my life. So remember how my meeting with Vince was scheduled for Tuesday? Well...he called me this morning and said that the meeting is Monday. I am so scared right now because guess what today is...it's MONDAY!! Oh my lord, it's crazy. The RAW show is in Charlotte tonight so I am catching a ride in a few with Ashley to the arena **(a/n: she's still working in the wwe in this story) **I know I shouldn't be stressing but if you had a meeting with Vince, you know you would be stressing too. I mean he is so intimidating, well from the stories Matt and Jeff have told me, they say he is intimidating and scary in person. Thanks to both of them I am afraid of facing him. Ash told me that he's nice to the divas, so maybe he'll have some mercy on me...I hope. Shannon, Jeff and Matt all drove down to Atlanta today for Smackdown/ECW's tapings. So it's basically just me and Ash at RAW. I wonder what he's going to say to me when I get there. Oh god so many thoughts are running through my mind right now.

5 hours passed since Ashley and I made it to the arena for RAW. It was a pretty long drive from Cameron to Charlotte but hey we managed just fine. Ashley took me backstage and into the diva's locker room. To my surprise there were some divas already there. Mickie, Beth Phoenix, Melina and Kelly Kelly were there preparing for matches and stuff. You know how Beth and Melina act on tv...well they totally are not bad. They were so sweet to me and even gave me some tips about becoming a diva. Mickie and Kelly were awesome as well. Mickie's so cool and Kelly is my age so we hit it off really well. I hope I get to be a _**RAW**_ diva, because they are all so cool.

I decided to go and explore the arena so I left the girls to prepare for their matches. I noticed that it was 7:45 p.m. and my meeting with Vince was at 8, so to kill at least some time I would walk around backstage. There were so many superstars around, they were all looking at me like if I was lost, and I totally was, but I managed my way around. Paul London was a total sweetie, he introduced himself and he made me laugh a bit and it turns out we have a lot in common. He's so cool and down to earth. I finally decided to start heading to Mr. McMahon's office and so I did. I went around the corner only to be knocked down by someone as I bumped into them.

_**"Oh, I'm so sorry." i said without even looking up**_

_**"It's no problem." said the person standing in front of me "Let me help you up." he said as he held his hand out**_

I finally looked up and realized that the person in front of me was my lover. No, not Shannon...John Cena...**duh! **Well he's not really my lover, but if he wants to be then hey, go right ahead...lol. Let me just tell you, he gave me that fricking killer smile and I blushed like a naughty schoolgirl in church...lol. He was so hot, I finally took his hand and he pulled me up. I stared at him with the goofiest smile on my face. He looked at me like if I was crazy, he probably thought I was a fangirl, I totally am, but I'm not just a fangirl, I'm a future diva...or at least I hope I will be after today.

_**"I'm John Cena. And you are?" he asked me**_

Duh! I know who you are I thought in my mind as I stared at him.

_**"I'm all yours." I replied in a raspy/sexy voice as I daydreamed about him.**_

_Shit. Did I just say that out loud. Oh god, he thinks I'm a total whore now...omg...ummm Ellie think...whats your name. Well hello you just said it._

_**"Shit...I mean hi. Ummm...I'm Ellie. Ellie Hardy." I replied nervously as I shook his hand**_

_**"Ellie? Hmmm that sounds familiar. Wait, your Matt and Jeff's little sister right?"**_

_**"Yea." i said quite annoyed**_

_**"Well obviously, you're not little but I've heard about you." he said making me feel better**_

_**"Really?" I asked**_

_**"Yea. Jeff said that you were training to become a diva and that you are madly in love with me and even named your dog after me."**_

_**"Well yea. I am training to be a diva and...what he said that?" i asked embarrased as I blushed madly**_

_**"Yup."**_

_**"Oh, I am going to kill Jeffrey when I see him."**_

_**"Don't worry it's ok. I think it's cool that the Hardy sister loves me more than them. It's quite funny and I get to rub it in front of their face. I play around with Jeff and Matt all the time and I tell them that I'm their brother-in-law."**_

I laughed as he said that, John really is funny and mega hot in person. We talked for about a good 5 minutes until I realized that I had to go for my meeting with Vince. He wished me good luck and I said thanks. Then I found Vince's office. There I am standing in front of the door. All I see is...

**Vince McMahon**

**Wwe Chairman**

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, then I released my breath and I knocked on the door.

_**"Come on in." i here from the other side.**_

_Shit! I thought. I've been saying shit a lot today._

I made my way into his office and I saw him sitting there behind his desk. He was wearing a suit and he looked very professional, as he is supposed to look. I then looked at my outfit, I was wearing a silver sparkly dress that nearly passed my knees and my hair was up in a fancy ponytail (like the dress that Maria wore on family feud). I think it's ok for meeting with him. He notioned me to sit down and I did. Then he began talking about how he saw my tapes and he was very impressed. I thanked him and told him I worked very hard to get into the business and I would love nothing more than to be signed and work for the company. Matt and Jeff scared me for nothing, he really was nice and so great to talk to. He even had me laughing a bit at some of the things he said.

_**"Now let's just get straight to business. Ellie, I am going to offer you a 1 year contract with the Wwe. We'll start off with the one year contract and if I like your performance throughout the year then I will sign you to a 3 year contract. It's all on your performance and how the fans react to you."**_

_**"Oh thank you Mr. McMahon, I promise I will work so so hard throughout the year and I will make you so happy. I promise not to disappoint the fans either."**_

_**"Alright. I'll take your word for it."**_

I smiled and he gave me a contract to sign. I've never wanted to sign anything so bad in my life. I read through everything and he explained some things to me so that I understood completely. After I finished signing, he faxed the papers to the Wwe Corporate offices and they faxed back and I had a copy of my contract. He handed it over to me and I was so ecstatic. I wanted to literally jump out of my seat and hop onto the desk and do Jeff's dance, but I was able to keep my cool and control myself.

_**"Ellie, we already have some ideas in store for you."**_

_**"Really? But I just got signed how could you already have plans for me?"**_

_**"Well we were going to get a couple of girls from FCW to bring to one of the main rosters, but they weren't quite ready yet. So since you've just been signed, we are going to give you one of their storylines."**_

_**"Oh ok. So do you mind if I ask what it is?" i asked eagerly**_

_**"Of course not, here's what we have in store. If you go to **__RAW__** then we will have a divas battle royal for the Women's Championship and you will end up winning and will become the Women's Champion on your debut, sort of like Gail Kim. If you go to **__ECW__**, then you would most likely manage Matt since there isn't much for divas to do. If you go to **__Smackdown__**, you will have a feud with Maryse and then we will have you go against Michelle McCool for the Diva's Championship, but you will not win it until Maryse becomes Champion for a while. We were even thinking of having you manage Jimmy Wang Yang and Shannon Moore, since they are getting a big push soon. It'll sort of be like a London/Kendrick and Ashley sort of thing. Now we will have you go to all three shows this week and you can check it out for yourself and see which show you like best. Then Saturday we will give you a call and your decision should be made by then."**_

I sat there speechless and I didn't know what to say. All I know is that I had a huge decision to make and it was going to be a tough one. Oh man what to do, what to do? Well I still had the full week to think things through and I was going to think it very through. Since I was at the RAW show tonight, I was going to stick around to check it out. Maybe this would be my future home. _Ellie, the Wwe Women's Champion._ I like the way it sounds, but like I said I still have a full week to decide. Mr. McMahon dismissed me from the meeting and I shook his hand before I left and I thanked him once again. Then I left his office. I started walking back to the women's locker room as all these thoughts were running across my mind. I had to talk this over with my brothers, my dad, Ash and Shannon. I don't know what to do, but I don't think they would really care what I would pick. I'm finally living my dream and I'm loving every minute of it so far.

**A/N: So that was chapter 8. I hope you liked it. I had a lot of fun writing it...especially when Ellie met John...lol...**_**I'm all yours...**_**that was too funny. Please R&R! I'd really appreciate it. Also, what show do you think Ellie should choose to be on?**

_Chapter 9 Preview:_

_Ellie goes to all 3 shows and thinks about her decision. She talks to family and friends. What show will she go to?_


	9. Final Decision

**A/N: A huge thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! I truly love you all, you all rock so hard right now. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Especially since Ellie makes her decision. Happy reading!**

**BTW: How awesome was RAW last night...lol. Batista as referee for Punk vs Y2J was funny...that shirt didn't even fit him...lol. Also, loved the Cryme Tyme/Kelly Kelly vs Miz, Morrison and Jillian match...it was funny too. What else...oh um Cena's Return promo! Can't wait for him and Randy to come back!!**

**IMPORTANT TO KNOW IN THIS CHAPTER...**

**MARIA AND MATT ARE SORT OF DATING IN THIS CHAPTER...BUT WILL EVENTUALLY BE A COUPLE!**

_**Chapter 9: Final Decision**_

After I walked back to the locker room that night, I talked to Ashley and told her what happened. She was really happy for me and I told her I was happy as well. I didn't know what show to pick though. I mean this is a really big decision for me and I have no clue. I mean if I pick **RAW**, I'll become Women's Champion and that's great for my career. If I pick **ECW**, I'll just be with Matt all the time and that won't really do anything for me..so I am definitely **not** doing the **ECW** storyline. Then there's **Smackdown**, I mean I could be Diva's Champion in the future or I could manage my boyfriend and Jimmy as they become Wwe Tag Team champions. Man, this is really hard. I mean if I go to **RAW**, I'll be leaving Shannon, Jeff and Matt and it'll be just me on the RAW roster, sure I've got Ash...but I want my brothers and my boyfriend there too. I also don't want Shannon to be upset with me if I choose to go to RAW. I wanna be at his side when his career is getting the big push he truly deserves. _**Oh god, what do I do?**_

Basically the week passed and it was now Friday. Wow, tomorrow I am going to let Vince know my final decision and I don't know what to do. I mean seriously this is harder than picking a college to go to and trust me that was hard. Shannon took me to breakfast today to try to clear my mind a bit and I appreciate him doing that but it's just not working. I can tell he knows I have a lot on my mind as he started calling my name during breakfast.

_**"El, you ok? You seem lost." he said as he chuckled**_

_**"Yea. I'm fine..just thinking." i reply back as I finally looked at him**_

_**"Still don't know what to do, huh?" asked Shannon**_

_**"Yes. I mean it's a huge decision to make and I don't want to disappoint anyone. I want to do what's right for everyone and I-" I said before I was cut off**_

_**"Hey, you don't have to make this decision for anyone but yourself. I already told you, it doesn't matter to me where you go. If you don't go to Smackdown it's not the end of the world. We'll still see each other no matter what and I already told you that going to RAW would be awesome for your career." he told me truthfully**_

_**"I know Shan and thank you for being so understanding, you're great you know that?"**_

_**"Yea, I've been told that numerous times." he said with a smirk**_

_**"Whatever. I just have to talk this over with Matt and Jeff and then I will make my true decision tomorrow." I said as Shannon held my hand**_

_**"Well, whatever you do, you know I will still support you." he said as he kissed the back of my hand.**_

I felt myself blush and I can't believe he still does that to me, but hey when you are in love of course you are going to blush. After breakfast, we headed to the mall to buy some clothes for my in-ring attire. This cleared my mind for a while because Shannon knows how excited I am to buy in-ring clothes. After buying almost like every single item in one store...lol...Shannon and I headed to Matt's house. Matt and Shannon talked this past Monday and it turns out that they are friends again, so I'm glad they were able to work it out.

-xxxxxx-

We finally arrived at Matt's house and just as I suspected almost everyone was there. Jeff, Beth, Matt, Ashley and Matt's "friend" Maria (yes, Maria Kanellis) was there. I don't have a problem with Maria, she is so nice and sweet, but I know that they are more than just friends...lol..but they are cute together. So anyway, I walked in and greeted everyone and then I sat down on the couch. It was time to finally talk to everyone and have a final talk about making my choice.

_**"Ok, so all of you know that tomorrow I have to make my final decision and everything, and I really don't know what to do. I mean Shannon told me it doesn't matter where I go and all that, but I don't want to disappoint any of you and I guess I'm just scared about what could happen with my career." i confessed**_

_**"Ellie, you know that it doesn't matter to us where you go." said Matt**_

_**"Yea, this is YOUR decision and yours only." said jeff**_

_**"Of course it is Jeff, I mean sure Smackdown has a tempting offer but think about it, if you go to RAW and win the Women's Title, you'll be making a huge impact on your career." Ashley said to me**_

_**"I agree with Ash, I mean I've only known you for about a month now, but I consider you my sister and she's right...RAW would be great. I mean obviously I'm on Smackdown and would love to have you there, but this is your choice. This you have to do on your own. It's not like you are going to get any of us mad, it's just one simple move and it's not like you'll be gone forever. We'll all still see each other no matter what, right?" asked Maria**_

_**"Right!" everyone said at once.**_

_**"I know, I guess I just have to sleep on it and think it through. But I really want to thank you all for your support, especially you Matt. Even though we've had our ups and downs, it's great to know that you support me." i said**_

_**"No problem sis." replied Matt with a smile on his face**_

_**"Awwww, group hug." said Maria while being all playful and giggly.**_

We all laughed and then gave each other a hug. It was great to know that everyone supported me and that it didn't matter what I did. I guess everyone wants me on RAW but I just want to make sure I think everything through. I mean Vince said that once I win the Women's Title I would hold on to it for a good 5 months and that would be so awesome, I mean 5 months of my career and I would be Women's Champ? How sick is that...it's so rad!! Then again, Maria said that Maryse is a total bitch and I would love to kick her ass cause she was so mean to me at the Smackdown show, so feuding with Maryse would be _**fun**_...muahahahaha...lol.

-xxxxxxx-

After spending time with everyone and just chilling out I decided to head home and get some rest after this very stressful week. Shannon was gonna chill at Matt's house for a while, thank god I left my car here earlier. I started saying goodbye to everyone and as I started making my way out the door, Beth called my name out.

_**"Hey El!" she called out**_

I turned around and saw everyone looking at me, I guess wondering what she wanted.

_**"Yea Beth?" i asked her**_

_**"The minute you were offered those choices, what was the first one that you chose in your mind?" she asked me.**_

I smiled because I knew what she was doing. She was making me realize what she knew I wanted.

_**"Raw." i simply replied**_

She nodded and then I left. I made it home about 30 minutes later, took a shower and then I went online and posted up a blog on my myspace page. It was cool that I already had fans, even though I only had about 7 matches posted up on my page. I wrote a blog letting them know about my meeting with Vince and the choice he offered me. After I posted the blog and wrote back to some people, I decided to shut my laptop off and just get to bed, since it was already 2 in the morning. It was hard for me to fall asleep that night, so many things going through my mind, but after thinking about it so much, I finally knew what I wanted. Then I was able to finally go into a great sleep that night.

-xxxxxxx-

_**9 hours later...**_

It was 11 in the morning when I woke up. I now had to call Vince in a few minutes, but now that I made my decision, I was so ecstatic to tell him the news. This is fricking awesome! I decided to get dressed into a pair of jeans and a tank top for the day, it was so nice out and maybe I would go out later. It was now 12 in the afternoon when I saw the clock after I showered and got dressed, my how time passed. Finally my phone rang! This is it...

_**"Hello?" i answered**_

_**"Hello Ellie, Vince McMahon here." he replied**_

_**"Oh hello Mr. McMahon, how are you today?" i asked while making small talk**_

_**"I'm great. So let's great straight to it, have you made your decision?" he asked me**_

_**"Yes. I've made my decision." i answered**_

_**"So, what show will you like to be on?" he asked me**_

At this point I was smiling from ear to ear and I just followed my heart, I knew that this was what I wanted.

_**"Smackdown."**_

_Sike!_ I'm just kidding...got you there didn't I..I'm sorry I'm so evil...I just couldn't resist..lol...but here's what I really told him.

_**"Mr. McMahon, I want to be the Women's Champion, so I am going to RAW!" i said as I smiled into the phone and he told me how excited he was.**_

I could already tell that I made the right choice and that this was a big step for me. I am now officially a RAW diva and a future Women's Champion. Nothing and _no one_, was going to get in my way of my dream. I can _guarantee_ you.

-xxxxxxx-

**A/N: Lol...did I scare you when I said Smackdown? I know some of you were like oh that little bitch, she got me...well I'm sorry, it was just all so obvious and I wanted you all to be like what!?...lol. Sorry! Well anyway, I hope you enjoyed that chapter. I think that was the longest chapter I have ever written for this story so far. Please R&R and let me know what you think! **

_Chapter 10 Preview:_

_It's official Ellie is a new RAW Diva! Everyone is excited for her, but someone is certainly not. Is there drama brewing for Ellie already?_


	10. Shoots and Confrontations

**A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter. You are all so awesome. So again, here is another weekly update. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**RAW was kinda boring last night..the only match I enjoyed was Candice and Kelly Kelly vs Jillian and Katie Lea...oh and loved Santino's attire last night...lol**

_**Chapter 10: Shoots and Confrontations**_

Finally! Here I am at RAW. I just arrived here about 10 minutes ago with Ashley and Mickie. It was a pretty long drive here from North Carolina, but we managed...lol. So tonight, I am not making my tv debut because they are having me do a photoshoot and do some shoots for my tron, but I am having a dark match. For those of you who don't know what a dark match is, it's a match that is done before a show goes on the air. So basically, I start the show, but I'm not shown on tv...it's weird I know...lol. I was in the Women's Locker Room having a conversation with Mickie about attires when Layla walked in. Now, let's just get this straight, I have no problem whatsoever with her, but for some strange reason she gave me such a deep and strong glare. I mean seriously, did she want to get slapped? So here she is giving me a dirty look and I'm just there being nice and I smiled. She passed by me and went to go change for the show.

_**"What's the deal with Layla?" i asked Mickie**_

_**"Oh, don't worry about her. Ever since she was drafted here she thinks she owns RAW and always has that attitude." she replied to me**_

_**"Well she doesn't own RAW. I mean I know I don't either but I sure as hell am not going to let that slide next time. Gosh, what a bitch." i said to Mickie**_

Mickie laughed and then patted me on the back

_**"You are too much Ellie. I can tell we are going to get along just great, because I totally agree with you. Next time, just knock her out or I will Mick Kick her for you...well for all of us." she said as she went to her locker to grab some things.**_

I laughed and then Ashley joined us a few seconds later, talking about how rude Layla was to her earlier when we arrived. We remained talking about other things for another half hour until I left to do my photoshoot. I arrived at the shoot and saw that they had an outfit out for me already, it was a red bra with a black fishnet top and then they had a pair of black jeans with a pair of converses. It was a pretty cool outfit if you ask me...lol. So I did my photoshoot and it came out pretty good. I mean I'm not a model or anything, so when i was doing the shoot I was panicking cause I had no clue what the hell I was doing, I just copied some poses that Ash does and I copied some of Mickie and Maria's poses as well...lol. After the photoshoot, I then was rushed over to the video people and they shot some footage of me at the HD set doing all these weird moves and stuff, then we picked out a song for my entrance and they through my tron together and finally I had myself an entrance and an entrance video...woot woot...lol.

I was making my way back to the women's locker room to change for my match later tonight when my phone rang. I took my phone out of my pocket and saw that it was Shannon calling me. I was so happy that he called, cause I totally forgot to call him earlier...lol. So I picked it up and then sat on some crates that were in the hallway.

_**"Hello?"**_

_Hey El, did you ever make it to the arena?_

_**"Yeah I did like about oh, 3 hours ago." i said while laughing**_

_"Well thanks for having me worry about you and Ash. Jeff, Matt and I thought something happened to you guys._

_**"No, we're fine. I've just been so busy since I got here and I totally forgot to call you."**_

_"Oh well gee thanks."_

_**"Shannon, you know what I mean. I'm serious, it totally slipped my mind..I'm so sorry."**_

_"It's ok babe. Just calm down. So how's RAW?"_

_**"OMG. Shannon, it's so awesome. Although I think I might already have an enemy here."**_

_"Already?" he smirked "So who is this enemy?" he asked me_

_**"Layla. Wait, before you say anything let me just say that she was a total bitch to Ashley when we got here and then she gave me a dirty ass look when she entered the locker room. I didn't even do anything to her. Ugh, I just think she has something up her ass."**_

_Shannon chuckled. "I hope you kick her ass then, cause no one messes with my girlfriend."_

_**"Hm, damn right. She's gonna get my fist on her face." i said as he chuckled once again**_

_"Well good. Listen Ellie, I've gotta get going. I just wanted to make sure you made it ok and that you were fine, cause unlike some people I actually call them." he said as he faked cough_

_"Hey! I said it was an accident." i said_

_"I know I'm only kidding. Alright, well Jimmy and I have a match so I will call you later. Good Luck in your dark match tonight and I love you."_

_"Thanks. I love you too." i replied with a smile on my face_

_"Yea, we love you too Ellie." i heard Matt and Jeff say in the background_

_"Bye losers!" i said as I hung up the phone._

I let out a content sigh and then I started standing up from the crates only to get bumped into by my "enemy" Layla.

_**"Why don't you watch where you're going!" Layla screamed at me**_

_Oh hell no. This bitch must want to get her ass kicked...i thought to myself_

_**"Excuse me?" i said as I raised my voice a bit. "You're the one who bumped into me."**_

_**"Well if you weren't so busy talking on your phone, then you could have prevented it."**_

_**"What the hell is your problem Layla? What have I done to you?"**_

_**"My problem? Oh no, I don't have a problem. The only problem here is you." she said as she pointed her finger at me**_

_**"Me? What's that supposed to mean?" i asked her as I was getting aggrivated now**_

_**"You walk in here with your little playboy slut friends and think that you own the place. Well newsflash, you don't own this place. I do! I sure as hell am not going to allow some little girl to parade around here thinking she does. Just because you are Matt & Jeff's sister, doesn't mean you can just get a contract and play around. This is a very serious job, this isn't playtime." she said to me**_

_**"First of all, you have no right to talk about my friends like that. Just because Ashley and Maria did playboy, doesn't mean that they are sluts. At least they are doing some great publicity unlike you. Second of all, I know this is not "Playtime" I worked hard to get my contract and I am not going to take this crap from you."**_

_**"You said you worked hard for this job right?" she asked me**_

_Did she not hear me about 10 seconds ago? I thought to myself_

_**"Yes, I did."**_

_**"Then prove it, since you think you're such a bad ass...prove it to me in the ring tonight. Me vs you. What do you say?"**_

_**"What do I say? How about, Just bring it, bitch." i said with a smirk on my face**_

She looked at me with a disgusted look on her face and then she slapped me. This was when I lost my cool. I basically lunged myself on her and started to punch the living daylights out of her. She had no right whatsoever to talk to me like that. She DOES NOT own the place. Any of these other girls do, hell...even Kelly Kelly...but whatever. So here I am punching her only to get separated by Ashley and Mickie. Layla was pulled away by Jillian and Katie Lea.

_**"I'll be seeing you out there Hardy!" she screamed as she was pulled down the hallway**_

_**"Yea, you just wait and see Layla!" i replied back.**_

_It's official. This is war._

**-xxxxxxx-**

**A/N: Ok, so what do you think about this chapter? I think it was quite sloppy but it came out ok. So Layla is now "my" enemy...lol. Don't worry you'll find out about the match in the next chapter. It'll come soon...lol. So please R&R as always! I will try to update by next Tuesday...but if not it should be up the next day...i still have to type it up.**

_Chapter 11 Preview:_

_Layla vs Ellie...who will win and what will happen after?_


	11. The Match

**A/N: I'm really sorry for this late update. It's just that this past week I was really busy. I was studying like crazy for my SAT's again and I wasn't able to finish this chapter. I really do appreciate the people who waited for this chapter and I hope I don't disappoint you all. I sadly didn't get any reviews for the last chapter, but it's ok...this story won't go away anytime soon...lol. So please enjoy this chapter and also soon...this story will have some major changes...lol. Anyway enjoy chapter 11...this is the fight we've been waiting for...lol.**

**BTW, RAW was actually pretty good this week. The beginning was so intense...wow it was crazy. CM Punk and Kofi new Tag Champs!!!**

_**Chapter 11: The Match**_

Here I am in the locker room just trying to calm myself down after the incident between myself and Layla. She's just so lucky that the girls came and broke us apart, otherwise she'd be in a hospital by now. Ugh, she's such a bitch...i can't stand her. Ashley and Mickie are here trying to calm me down and I appreciate them for that...but it's just not working...Remember how I said that my match with Layla was gonna be a dark match? Well now I found out it's gonna be live on RAW tonight. I can't believe it, this is gonna be my debut and I'm so excited to show the fans what I can do. I need to get out of the Women's locker room and get some air before my match against Layla. I sweetly made my way out by telling Ashley and Mickie that I needed to get some water and I left the locker room.

As I'm making my way down the hall, I'm thinking that maybe this was all just a huge mistake. Maybe everyone who was disappointed in me was right. Maybe, this "dream" of mine just wasn't supposed to happen. I already am having problems with my co-workers and it is just beginning to become frustrating. I was listening to Broken Bones by Rev Theory when I bumped into someone.

_**"Oh, I'm sorry." I said to the person in front of me**_

_**"That's ok, Ellie. What's up...haven't seen you in a while. How are you?" asked the man in front of me.**_

_**"Oh, hey John (Cena), nothing's really up. Just preparing myself mentally for my match against Layla and I guess I'm ok." i said with a shrug.**_

_**"Cool. Well I think you could beat her no matter what. Believe it or not, the guys hate her too...well maybe except for Jamie and Regal." he said with a chuckle**_

_**"Well thanks. Oh and I am going to beat her, you can count on that. She thinks she's hot shit around here, but she's not. I have to get going...I'm out next. Wish me luck." i said as I hugged him and starting walking away. (Yes, I hugged him..I can't believe it...OMG!)**_

_**"Good luck." i heard him say**_

As soon as I made my way to the curtain I was waiting for my music to play. Layla was on the other side of the curtain and I can see her giving me smirks and rolling her eyes at me. She has no clue what is coming to her...muahahaha.

Layla's music played and she made her way out to the ring, I must admit I like her little entrance..it's different from other divas...I mean I like when she goes in between the ropes...thats cool and all...but I still don't like her.

Suddenly reality started to sink in on me when I was told I was going to be out onto the stage in 15 seconds. This is what I've worked for almost my whole life, this is the moment where fans are gonna decide whether to hate me or love me. This is my time to shine and this is the time to see whether or not I truly have what it takes to be in the business. This match was going to either make me or break me and I am so scared shitless..haha. I stepped back into reality and suddenly my music blasted through the speakers and I made my way out to the stage.

_**Breathe your life into me**_

_**I can feel you**_

_**I'm falling, falling faster**_

_**Breathe your life into me**_

_**I still need you**_

_**I'm falling, falling**_

_**Breathe into me**_

_**Breathe into me**_

_**Breathe into me**_

_**Breathe into me**_

_"And her oppenent from Cameron, North Carolina....Ellie!"_

Wow. I must say it is great to hear Lilian introduce me, it's such an honor to me snce she's been here for so long. She's announced so many memorable superstars and introductions to matches. The last thing I'd ever thought I would hear her introduce was my name. Here I am on the ramp, pointing to the crowd as Breathe Into Me by RED was playing. I made my way down the ramp, sort of like how Kelly Kelly does..by pointing to people and I slapped some of the hands of the fans at ringside. I wasn't really expecting a loud ovation from the crowd, but I was shocked when people were chanting my name and I even saw a sign that said Ellie Rocks! I made my way into the ring and pointed to the crowd, just like Trish Stratus did. Then I climbed the turnbubckle and did a V1 and Hardy hand sign and I finally hopped off and stood in the ring facing Layla.

She was looking at her nails and pretended I didn't exist. That's cool with me, so you know what I did...I speared her ass into the ground...muahaha. Then the bell rang.

I started punching her in her face, back and forth, back and forth...she was hardly able to block my punches and she was struggling. I finally got up and picked her up and irish whipped her to one of the corner turnbuckles. Then I ran towards her and slammed into her. She looked like she was in pain and I was enjoying every minute of it. Just as I was about to chop her across the chest she grabbed my arm and pulled me into an irish whip across to the other turnbuckle..._this isn't right_.

She ran towards me and through me across the ring by my hair. I swear I think I lost some serious hair...lol. Then she starting kicking me on my abs and she kicked me really hard in my ribs. I tried to block her and tried to think of a way to counter all her moves, but I couldn't. Then she did a spinning heel kick to my head and I was out for a bit. She quickly went for the cover but I kicked out at the 2 count. She was getting frustrated and I could tell by the expression on her face. Layla then grabbed me by my hair and she irish whipped me towards the ropes and was attempting a clothesline on me, when I reversed it and did a hurricarana. It was a pretty loud thud when she landed and the crowd was cheering for me. I then taunted her for her to get up and I speared her once again, but stronger and with more force. I quickly went for the cover but she kicked out at 2 and a half.

_Damn._

Oh great, now I'm sounding like Ron Simmons...lol. I, too was getting a little frustrated but I kept my cool and continued the match. I went and climed the turnbuckle and I waited for her to get up, as soon as she got up I jumped off and attempted a diving crossbody. I didn't get her, she moved out the way one second before I would have nailed it. I landed on my stomach and it hurt so bad, I felt like I had just been kicked by a horse and it was very painful. She just laughed at me and pulled my head up by my hair.

_**"Not so tough now are we, Ellie?" she taunted me**_

Then with her foot, she kicked me in the back of the head and my face hit the mat harshly. The ref came to my aide and asked me if I wanted to continue the match and I said yes. Suddenly, I felt Layla turn me slightly and she began to apply pressure on my leg. It was hurting really bad at this point, it felt like she was trying to rip something out of my socket and at this point, I thought she seriously did. I was screaming in pain as she then did her own version of the STFU on me..if it was John doing that to me I wouldn't mind...haha...oh I'm such a bad girl. But seriously, I need to concentrate.

I need to think of a way to get her off of me...I tried turning over, but she wouldn't move so then I started crawling on my elbows to the ropes. I made it to the ropes fairly quickly and the ref counted to four and eventually Layla let me go.

_**"Ellie. Do you want to continue?" asked the ref**_

At this point I was struggling to get to my feet and I could barely stand. My leg felt like I was injured, but I know I'm not. I guess all the pressure she put on it made my leg weaker. The ref was asking me in a concerned way if I wanted to continue and I simply replied..

_**"Yea, I'm ok to continue."**_

As soon as I was fully standing, I saw Layla charging at me and I moved out of the way before she knocked me down. She ran into the turnbuckle, shoulder first and she was in pain. Oh yea, I'm loving it. I pulled her from where she was on the turnbuckle and I performed a dropkick on her and she fell onto the mat. She was down and I finally was going to put an end to this match. I did a Hardyz handgun to the crowd and they screamed in delight. I climbed the turnbuckle once again and waited for her to get up, it took her awhile and when she finally stood up, I jumped off the top rope and performed a facebuster on her. That's my finishing move and I call it the EOH. It stands for Ellie Olivia Hardy, i don't know that's the only name I could think of, maybe the creative team will name it something else...until then EOH it is...lol.

Layla landed face first into the canvas and I smiled with delight. I turned her over so that she was lying in the ring on her back and I pinned her quickly. The ref's hand hit the mat three times and I was victorious.

_"Here is your winner, Ellie!" Lilian announced at the end_

The ref raised my hand and I looked down at Layla and gave her one good kick across her stomach. Then she rolled to the outside of the ring and made her way to the back. I will admit that she gave me a pretty good fight, she gave me a hell of a beating..but I won..nanananana...lol. I climbed a turnbuckle and pointed to the fans while holding my back with my other hand and I wore a huge smile on my face. This was it, I officially made my wwe debut and I was successful at kicking Layla's ass...finally! Woot woot...haha. I left the ring and made my way up the ramp and to the stage. I stood there for a good second or two to take in all the fans cheering for me. It's truly a great feeling. Just imagine what it'll be like next week, when I become the Women's Champion in the Diva's Battle Royal. I blew a kiss to the fans (sort of like how Maria does) and I vanished behind the curtain to the locker room.

_**A/N:**_** So that was Chapter 11...did you like it? I'm not really good with writing the fight scenes, but I think I did ok. And, I am so sorry for the long update once again. I will be working on the other chapters as much as I can. Please i am urging you to please review, I want to know if you guys liked this chapter...especially since it was a match in this chapter. Please review and maybe I'll update again this week to make up for last week's missed chapter.**

_Chapter 12 Preview:_

_Just as things are going great for Ellie's career so far, will a celebration at the club with other superstars ruin Ellie and Shannon's relationship?_


	12. Problems Arised and Solved

**A/N: So, here is yet another update for everyone this week. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and I will say that after this chapter..this story will have some twists and some major changes...it's all just a matter of time before some real drama brews...lol. So please enjoy chapter 12!**

**OBAMA IS PRESIDENT! WOOT WOOT! RAW WAS SO AWESOME THIS WEEK...RANDY CAME BACK AND FOUGHT AND HE LOOKED SO HOT..AND THE HARDYZ WERE THERE AND THEY LOOKED HOT TOO...I WAS SO DIGGING JEFF'S HAIR...HE KIND OF REMINDED ME OF THE JOKER IN DARK KNIGHT FOR SOME REASON..DID ANYONE ELSE THINK THE SAME? IDK..MAYBE IT WAS JUST ME..AND DX WAS SO FUNNY...LOL.**

_**Chapter 12: Problem Arised and Solved**_

As I made my way backstage I was bombarded from hugs by Mickie and Ashley. I stood there and I almost lost my balance from these two. It's amazes me how energetic these two are, especially Mickie...she is too cute...lol.

_**"Oh my god Ellie, you so kicked Layla's ass." said Ashley**_

_**"Yea, she totally deserved that beating you gave her." said Mickie**_

_**"She sure did, but I will admit she did give me one heck of a fight out there." i said while holding my back.**_

_**"Yea, we saw. How's your leg? She really was rough on you..well from what we saw at least. Does it hurt or anything?" asked Ashley who was very concerned**_

_**"My leg is fine. It's just getting the blood to circulate again. She was rough on me, but i'm ok and it doesn't hurt so we are all good." i replied as I linked arms with them and we made our way to the locker room.**_

After a nice, long shower I changed into a pair of black jeans and short sleeve Ed Hardy top. What? Ok, I must admit I love my last name..I mean and Ed Hardy's clothes are cute too...lol. I put on a black hoodie and I started putting on my black converses when Melina and Beth walked in.

_**"Sup Hardy?" Beth asked me**_

_**"Nothing much, just getting ready to call it a night. You guys?"**_

_**"Oh, we are going partying for a bit. You should so come with us, after all you did make your debut tonight and you won your match, so therefore you should totally go." replied Melina**_

_**"I don't know. I'm kind of tired and I just want to catch up on some sleep before tomorrow."**_

_**"Why? What's tomorrow?" asked Mickie as she walked in the room after she finished taking a shower**_

_**"Oh, I didn't tell you? Well anyway, tomorrow is my Dad's birthday and we are sort of having a little party for him. That means that I have to drive like 5 hours just to get to the house tomorrow and I am so not a morning person, but I have to wake up early to get there early." I replied with a shrug**_

_**"Right. Well you're coming with us either way. We just can't leave one of our divas in the hotel room alone. Come on, just 2 or 3 hours with us tonight and that's it." Ashley said as she was finishing packing her clothes**_

_**"I don't know." I replied**_

_**"Come on, I need someone my age to hang out with me." replied Kelly Kelly**_

_**"Ugh. Ok fine, I'll go but only for 2 hours...the most." i replied in a serious tone**_

_**"No problem. Ladies, tonight is the celebration of Ellie's official Wwe debut as a Diva." Melina said out loud while putting her arms around Mickie and Ashley's shoulders.**_

_-xxxxxxx-_

So we made it to the club at around 11:30 that night. I must say it was pretty packed, but some of the guys had a private section occupied for all us Wwe Superstars and Divas. To my surprise, I saw many people there. Of course I saw Mickie, Ashley, Melina, Beth and Kelly there...but I also saw Batista, Rey, Chris Jericho, Cody Rhodes, Santino and Paul London there. I smiled and waved at all of them and they all returned the favor. Just as I sat down, I looked across and saw Jillian, Katie Lea and Layla staring at me. _Oh great. _Something just told me that tonight is totally not the night to be here.

After another half hour, I was having a pretty good conversation with Rey and he told me he was really impressed with my match. To me, I just don't know what was so good about it, I mean honestly I think I got my ass handed to me...but no..what am I saying..I totally kicked ass...lol. Rey was super cool and he told me that if I needed someone to train me he would be glad to help. I thanked him and he excused himself to make a phone call to his wife. It's cool that Rey is such a great guy and a loving husband and father, it must be really hard for him to be on the road so much and miss so many moments of his family's life. But I know that his family is proud of him and they love watching him perform just for them. _Holy Shit! Speaking of family, I just remembered I have to call Matt, Jeff and Shannon!_

_-xxxxxxx-_

_**"Hey guys, I'll be right back..I'm just gonna make a few phone calls."**_

_**"Alright." replied almost everyone**_

I guess it didn't bother them since they all made their way to the dance floor and danced the night away. I watched as Batista and Melina, Mickie and Chris, Ashley and Paul, Kelly and Cody and Beth and Santino danced together. Yea, it's a pretty strange site to see Santino dance, he was doing the robot and the running man at the same time. Imagine how bad that looked...lol. I wish Shannon was here right now, I really miss him. Maybe this traveling just wasn't working for us. I still am gonna call him though.

I made my way through the crowd and out to the front of the club, then I dialed Matt and Jeff's number.

_Ring._

_Ring._

_Ring._

_Hey! You've reached Matt, Jeff, Beth and Lucas and we're not home now. So please leave a message and we'll try to get back to you as soon as possible. Thanks!_

_**"Hey guys, it's me. Ellie...dur..haha. Well um, I'm just calling to see what you guys are up to and I will see you all tomorrow. I hope you watched my match, or I will kick your asses. Just kidding. Love you all. And how is J doing? I swear Matt, if anything happened to him I will hurt you. Bye!"**_

Yea, great no one home. Ugh, I wonder what they were up to today. Well that's basically 3 people down and one more to go. I hope Shannon answers. I really miss him a lot.

_Ring._

_Ring._

_Ring._

_"Hey! You've reached Shannon aka The Prince of Punk. I'm not here obviously..dur. You know what to do."_

I laughed a bit at his message cause it took him forever to make a simple greeting. I was there that day and trust me it took hours to get those 19 simple words out of his mouth.

_**"Hey babe. Loving the greeting..haha. Well I'm sorry I didn't call earlier, just tired from the match. Sucks that you aren't home, but I guess I will see you tomorrow. I miss you and I love you..a lot. Call me later, when you get this please. I really want to talk to you and hear your voice. Love you."**_

I sighed and closed my phone. I'm kind of bummed that I didn't get to talk to anyone tonight, so I decided to head back to my room and get some rest for tomorrow. I headed back into the club and put on my hoodie and grabbed my purse. I told Ashley that I was heading out and to let everyone know I said good-bye. She said ok and she would call me in the morning. As I started making my way back to the front door of the club, I was stopped by John Cena.

_**"Excuse me Miss. I'm going to have to see some ID."**_

_**"Haha. Very funny John." i replied with a smirk and folded my arms across my chest**_

_**"I know I am so funny. But anyway, great match tonight. I'm glad you beat her senseless and I loved the kick you gave her after you won the match, very entertaining."**_

_**"Well thank you Mr. Cena. I say she deserved it don't you think?"**_

_**"Yes, she did. Where are you off to?" he asked curiously**_

_**"Back to the hotel. I've gotta head back to Cameron in the morning tomorrow for my Dad's birthday and it's a pretty long drive, so I wanna get as much rest as I can."**_

_**"Oh ok, But before you go, you have to have a drink with me."**_

_**"John! Are you trying to make me drive home drunk?" i asked shocked..well fake shocked**_

_**"No! Ok...um then just have a soda." he said frantically**_

_**"Fine. Ok, one but that's it. And I was just kidding, I know you wouldn't let me drive home." I said seriously**_

We headed towards the bar and he ordered himself a beer and I ordered myself a pepsi.

_**"Maybe you should hang out with Punk." John said jokingly**_

I laughed and slapped him across the arm. John's a really funny guy and he acts like Matt and Jeff a bit. I see John as another brother to me and he sees me as a sister. We get along great and the more I think of him as a brother, the less I think he's hot...haha. Seriously though, he's a cool dude.

15 minutes later, I finished my pepsi and got up from my seat and wished John a good-night. I gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. As soon as I let go of the embrace, there was Layla with her phone in her hand and she had just recorded what happened there. It was totally innocent though, I didn't do anything wrong.

_**"Well, well, well...I wonder how Shannon is going to take this. I guess you'll just have to wait to find out. I just sent this to him and I don't think he'll like it one bit. His little innocent girlfriend, is such a dirty whore." Layla said with a smirk.**_

_**"What?! I can't believe you Layla. That's really low of you. What have I done to you? Absolutely nothing, you're the one who started with me, without even getting to know me. You know what, this is so not over. I have to go call Shannon now and sort everything out thanks to you. Oh and for you're information, there is absolutely nothing going on with me and John, he's like a brother to me, so you just need to back the fuck off!" I replied and then smacked her across the face.**_

I ran out of the club crying, now thanks to her my relationship might be in serious trouble with Shannon. He knows how much he means to me, but with that footage, he might think differently.

_-xxxxxxx-_

I made it to my hotel room 15 minutes after everything went down at the club. I changed into my grey sweatpants and my white wifebeater. I tried calling Shannon, but I got no answer on his cell. He must be so mad at me. I sank down onto the sofa and I cried my heart out. I can't believe this is happening to me and to make all matters worse, tomorrow is my dad's party and Shannon is going to be there. That can only mean one thing, either we pretend nothing happened or we basically fight in front of everyone. I don't want either to happen, I want everything to be right between us. Man, stupid Layla. I can't wait to kick her ass again.

After about another 10 calls I made to Shannon, 20 texts I sent and about another hour of crying...I decided to go to sleep for a bit. As I made my way to my bed I saw myself in the mirror, I had a mascara-stained face and my hair was in a messy ponytail, this is as good as it's gonna get for tonight. I couldn't go to sleep, so I just decided to lay in the bed and watch some tv. I put on my glasses and started flipping thorugh channels. As I was flipping through channels, there was a knock on my door. I wasn't really in the mood to talk to anyone, but I decided to open it anyway. As soon as I opened the door, my jaw dropped. There was Shannon standing there in my doorway and he looked calm. He had the brightest smile on his face, clearly he didn't get the message yet. Instead of me jumping onto him and giving him a huge hug and a kiss...I broke down right in front of him. I couldn't hold it in anymore, as far as I knew it our relationship was over, clearly he wouldn't want me anymore. Maybe he thinks I'm a whore and he's just smiling here to tell me it to my face.

I felt him pull me into a hug and he wrapped his arms around me and let me cry into his chest. He stroked my hair and made his way into my room with me still crying.

_**"Babe, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"**_

_**"You think I'm a dirty whore and you don't want me anymore and I understand. I mean I wouldn't want me anymore either, in fact I wouldn't even be here right now and I would just-" i rambled until I was interrupted**_

_**"Ellie, shut up." Shannon said with a chuckle**_

_**"I don't think you're a dirty whore or anything like that. I don't know why you even have that in your mind and I do want you. If not, I wouldn't have come here, now tell me what's wrong and why are you crying. I can tell you've been crying for a while because your eyes are so puffy and red. So tell me what's wrong." he asked calmly**_

_**"Didn't you get that message from Layla?" i asked him**_

_**"Yes. I did. But I wasn't mad or anything. I mean John and I are cool and besides I know you only see him as a brother and I know that I mean a lot to you. You've said it to me so many times and I know you wouldn't do anything to hurt me. Right?" Shannon asked**_

_**"Of course not. It's just I didn't know how you would react. I thought you would be mad and would break up with me and it crushed my heart to think like that. I thought for sure we were done, but here you are. Shannon, you are just to good to me and I really do love you." i said while looking down at the ground**_

_**"I know you love me and I love you too. Don't ever think I would break up with you over something so stupid like that. I would never imagine myself doing something like that to you. You mean the world to me El and I don't ever want to lose you." he told me while cupping my face in his hands**_

_**"I love you Shannon." i said to him**_

_**"I love you too." he replied.**_

We then locked ourselves into a passionate and deep kiss. It was a great one that was filled with many emotions, I was happy that our relationship wasn't over, I guess I really do care about Shannon a lot more than I thought I did. Layla is still going to get her ass kicked, but for now Shannon and I are taking our relationship to the next level.

Our kiss was deepening by the second and we made our way over to the bed, I fell onto it first and Shannon was now on top of me, his hands roaming my body and touching my waist ever so gently. I took his shirt off and he did the same to me. I couldn't wait any longer for this moment, he was the man that I wanted to make love to for the first time and believe it or not I was happy it was him. He looked at me to make sure that this was wanted, but he didn't need an answer. I kissed him with such need and want for him and I'm pretty sure I reassured him that this was what I wanted.

_-xxxxxxx-_

**A/N: Boom Chicka Wah Wah...lol...i think that's how you spell it. So Ellie and Shannon basically had sex for the first time. In case any of you were confused when Ellie said that Shannon was the man she wanted to make love to the first time, she just basically said the first time ever...so she was in fact a virgin...but not anymore...lol. Please leave reviews and another update will happen soon. Thanks all!**

_Chapter 13 Preview:_

_Ellie goes to her Dad's birthday party back home and an unexpected visitor makes a return._


	13. Surprise

**A/N: Ok, so here I am with another update..this chapter is somewhat boring but the beginning is just too cute...lol and let's just say that at the end of the chapter things will start to get interesting. Enjoy!**

**Also, thanks to berrycharismatic and CountryGirl8 for reviewing the last chapter. I also forgot to thank ShannonxMoore'sxLover for reviewing chapter 11. So thanks so much you guys all rock hard right now!**

_**Chapter 13: Surprise!**_

The next morning the sun was shining on my face as I was waking up, birds were chirping and it looked like it was going to be a calm and relaxing day. I looked at the clock and saw that it was 5:30 in the morning, which meant that I had a half an hour to get ready before I head out on the road to dad's house. I turned my head the other way and saw Shannon next to me sleeping soundly. Last night was an amazing experience with such an amazing man. Sure I was a little uncomfortable at first, much like most girls are the first time around, but after awhile I was calm and relaxed. Shannon was ever so gentle with me too and he was just such a great lover. The more I think about it, the more I blush and I really need to stop...haha.

I removed my arm from where it was lying across his stomach and I grabbed my robe and made my way into the bathroom, quietly, to take a shower. I was so excited for my dad's party. I couldn't wait to go home to see Matt, Jeff, Beth and J...oh and of course my dad...lol. After a nice 10 minute shower, I came out fully dressed in a short denim jean skirt with a yellow tank top and yellow flip flops. I was really glowing this morning and I must say I looked much better than I ever have before. I was so tan this morning...lol.

I made my way back into the room and to my surprise...ok not really a surprise, Shannon was _still_ sleeping. I needed to get this man up, otherwise I wouldn't make it early to dad's house. I made sure I had everything packed and ready to go, before I woke up Shannon. After everything was set, I climbed onto the bed and went up to Shannon's neck where I kissed him so lightly. He began to stir, but he had a smirk on his face.

_**"If this is your way of waking me up, then I don't mind. Please, do continue." he said slyly**_

My jaw dropped and I suddenly had an idea in my mind.

_**"Ok." i replied**_

I continued kissing him on his neck and made my way to his cheek and his lips, then I worked my way back to his neck and I bit him hard. So hard, that he sort of screamed which was really weird to me...oh, I'm so mean.

_**"What the hell?" he asked**_

_**"That was my way of waking you up." i responded innocently**_

_**"Oh, you are so dead." he said**_

He grabbed me and made me lie down on the bed next to him and he began to kiss me passionately again. His kisses were so good, I can never get enough of them and he knows that. Oh, he's a bad boy...lol. He then started to tickle me and I couldn't help but laugh, he knows my weak spots which unfortunately are my sides.

_**"Shannon! Please stop! Come on, we have to go." i said in between laughs**_

_**"Nope, not until you apologize to me." he replied seriously**_

_**"No." i replied**_

_**"Ok, then I am going to have to continue." he said**_

_**"No! Ok, ok! I'm sorry, I shouldn't have bitten your neck like if I was some kind of hungry vampire." i said seriously**_

_**"That's not quite enough. Say that Shannon Brian Moore is the hottest man alive in the whole wide world."**_

_**"I am so not saying that." i said jokingly**_

_**"I guess I'm just going to have to-"**_

_**"NO! Ok...Shannon Brian Moore is the hottest man alive in the whole wide world."**_

_**"And?"**_

_**"Ummm...and I love him to death."**_

_**"I guess I will accept that then. You are free." he said as he let go of me.**_

He got up from the bed and smiled at me

_**"You look really beautiful this morning." he said to me sweetly**_

_**I smiled. "Well thanks, I mean yellow is not really my color, but today it totally is."**_

_**"I didn't mean color wise. I mean the way you're glowing today and the way your eyes are shining this morning. It's really beautiful."**_

_**"Awww..thanks Shan. Stop trying to sweet talk me and get your ass ready so we can go, already!" i said jokingly**_

_**"Gosh, ok fine woman." he said as he gave me a sweet kiss on the lips and prepared to leave.**_

Could this day get any better or what?

-xxxxxxx-

After about 5 and a half hours of driving, Shannon and I finally made it to my dad's house and I was so excited. Mostly because I was going to see my family, but partly because my ass hurt from sitting in the car for so long...lol. I stepped out of the car and made my way to the backyard with Shannon linked on my arm. I couldn't wait for today, I could already smell the burgers and hot dogs cooking on the grill and the music playing in the background. I made my way to the backyard and saw my dad.

_**"Happy Birthday Dad!" i said out loud as I made my way towards him.**_

_**"Thanks darlin'. How are you?"**_

_**"Oh, I'm good." i said as I finished hugging him**_

_**"Hey El." i heard a female voice speak behind me**_

_**"Beth! OMG..it's been ages since I've last seen you." i replied while giving her a tight hug**_

_**"It's only been a week." replied Beth**_

_**"I know, but I'm never away from you for that long."**_

_**"I guess you're right. I missed having you around, it was way too quiet." she said as she chuckled.**_

_**"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" i asked as if I was shocked**_

_**"That means that you are so damn loud and a pain in the ass." said Matt**_

_**"You're an ass." i said to Matt as I put him in a headlock**_

-xxxxxxx-

The rest of the day seemed to be going smoothly for everyone here at my dad's birthday party. Nothing was going wrong...er...well except for when Shannon put mustard on Matt's hot dog by mistake. That was a huge mistake and Shannon ended up being Side Effected into the pool. I found it pretty funny if you ask me..haha. I was talking to Maria about wanting her to make an in-ring outfit from me when she received a phone call from her mom and said she had to take it. I simply nodded and just looked ahead of me to see Jeff and Beth in the pool acting all lovey dovey. They've really had a hard year this year, from Jeff's suspension to the house fire and to losing poor Jack. I'm happy to see that they are still living life to the fullest though...after all Matt's motto is _**Live for the Moment**_. I then turn to see Shannon, Matt and my dad talking about...i don't know exactly..probably about my dad getting laid or something..sickening I know...but hey what's a girl to do. This day just seemed all to surreal to me, it was a nice happy day but it seemed like something was missing and I knew exactly what it was, it was my mom.

I know what you're thinking, why do you miss your mom if she left you 21 years ago. To be honest, I have no clue why. I guess I just miss her for the simple things in life. I mean I needed a woman around the house when I became a woman and when I had my first boyfriend and everything. I'm happy that Beth was around and she was a mother figure to me, but she had a mother and she had many moments with her, I never got a mother/daughter moment and I never will, it just sucks to know that someone didn't want me and gave me up in an instant. I mean I'm happy she sort of did...it's just all bittersweet. If she didn't leave me, who knows where I would be right now..probably miserable somewhere around the country. She did leave me though and I'm happy..if she didn't then I wouldn't have known the greatest brothers in the world and quite possibly the greatest boyfriend in the world. I probably wouldn't have known my father either. I don't even know why I'm thinking about this right now, maybe it's cause Maria is talking to her mom and now I'm all bummed out.

I felt a sadness loom over me and I needed to go somewhere and just clear my head. I went to the front of the house and sat on the porch swing that was on the patio. Sure, if they were looking for me they would find me..but I didn't want to be sad in front of them, and I especially did not want them to see me cry. I mean sure last night I cried my eyes out in front of Shannon..but hey that's what happens when you're in love, right? Right.

-xxxxxxx-

About half an hour passed and I am still sitting on the porch swing..I want to get back to the party...but I don't. They already sang Happy Birthday, which I missed cause I was so wrapped up in my thoughts about my mom..ugh I hate her. I'm wasting my time thinking about her when the last thing that's on her mind is me. I decided that maybe I should get up and finally come to the party, when I suddenly heard rustling.

_**"Hey."**_

_**"Hey."**_

_**"What are you doing here, all alone?"**_

_**"Nothing much, just thinking." i replied with a shrug**_

_**"Wow, that's something you don't get accused of everyday." he chuckled**_

_**"Jeff, shut up..you are so not funny." i said to him as he sat down next to me and I elbowed him in the ribs gently.**_

_**"Alright, I'm sorry. Here, I brought you some cake. It's chocolateee." he said in a sing-song voice.**_

I love chocolate cake. It's so yummy and heavenly and so...well chocolately..but right now I really didn't feel like eating at all. I was in a too depressed state of mind right now to even think about food.

_**"Thanks, but no thanks. I'm really not hungry." i said**_

_**"Ok. Something's up if you reject chocolate cake. What's up?" he asked me**_

_**"Nothing. I'm just not into it today." i said with a shrug**_

_**"El, come on. I know you so well and I know when something is bothering you. Either you tell me or I'll get dad to come over here to get it out of you." he said seriously.**_

This Jeff Hardy is one determined man...haha. He knows how much I hate talking to dad, so he always uses that when he wants something out of me.

_**"Fine. Jeff, why didn't she want me? Was I that bad of a daughter?" i choked out while fighting the tears forming in my eyes.**_

_**"What? Oh, your mo-..I mean Lucy? To be honest with you E, I don't know why she let you go. You were just a baby when she gave you up. Maybe she couldn't handle being a mother and raise you on her own." he said**_

_**"Am I not good enough for anyone?" i asked as a tear fell down my cheek.**_

_**"E, do you hear yourself right now. Don't let what she did to you get you down and depressed. You've come such a long way without her and you don't need her. You are such a smart, beautiful and caring woman and no one can take that away from you. You're my sister and I love you to death and I always will. Besides, you have so many people in your life that care about you."**_

_**"Yea? Like who..you, Matt and Dad? I know you all care about me already and I am grateful you do, i just don't think i'm worth it."**_

_**"Ellie, don't keep putting yourself down. Of course you know that you always have Matt, Dad and I..but you've also got Beth, Shane, Jamie Ashley and well...Maria..they all care about you. You've even got Shannon and that boy is so madly in love with you. Don't you see, we all love you and you can't let anyone bring you down. You are worth it to all of us." said Jeff.**_

_**"Thanks Jeffro." i said with a soft smile as I hugged him.**_

I cried on his shoulder as he held me in the embrace. Jeff is truly one of a kind and I'm lucky he's my brother and I'm lucky he's in my life. He's always there for me in my time of need. It's like he reads my mind or senses when I need him. This crying lasted for about a good 10 minutes and then we headed to the back once again. I guess everyone knew I was crying cause they all asked me if I was ok. I told them I was and they were still concerned about me, but they didn't want to bother me with questions so they dropped it.

-xxxxxxx-

Another 2 hours passed and I was getting a bit tired. We were all staying at my dad's house tonight, so we didn't have to drive anywhere. I yawned as I was sitting on Shannon's lap and he wrapped his arms around me, facing the sunset that was happening in front of our eyes.

_**"You ok?" he asked me**_

_**"Yea." I replied as I continued looking forward**_

_**"Thanks for asking though." i added as I turned to face him and gave him a kiss on the lips.**_

It was starting to get chilly at this point and we decided to get ready and head inside to get some rest.

_**"You ready to go inside now?" Shannon asked me**_

_**"Yea. I'm kind of drained." i replied as I got up from his lap**_

_**"Thank god. You almost killed me with all that weight on me." he said playfully**_

_**"Shut up. You know you love it." i told him as he got up and faced me**_

_**"You know what else I love?" he asked me with a smirk on his face**_

_**"What?" i asked him as he pulled me closer to him**_

_**"You." he replied and then kissed me**_

About a minute we broke away from the kiss

_**"And I love your cheesiness." i replied with a chuckle.**_

He pouted and frowned, then he started to tickle me. I ran for my life around the backyard, laughing and screaming as he was getting closer to me. He reached me and tackled me to the ground, tickling me more and then he stopped and kissed me once again. I was getting into the kiss until someone's voice called my name.

_**"Ellie?"**_

I turned my head to see who was calling my name out and I froze. Shannon must have sensed something was up because he got up from the ground and helped me up. I stood up and I blinked maybe about 50 times to make sure this was real and it was. I can't believe this.

_**"Mom?"**_

_I was right....this day couldn't get any better...it just got worse._

**A/N: SO that was chapter 13. What do you think? Review, review, review...lol. Sorry I'm leaving a little cliffhanger..but after this..the story is gonna take some major twists and turns..i swear. Please R&R!**

_Chapter 14 Preview:_

_Ellie's mom has returned after 21 years. What does she want with her now after all this time?_


	14. The Reason

**A/N: Thanks to berrycharismatic and countrygirl8 for reviewing the last chapter...and countrygirl8 was right...it was her mom..lol...yay!!! I know I say this time and time again, but I really do appreciate it...a lot. So anyway, here is chapter 14.**

**BTW..How hot did CM Punk and Randy look on Monday night...omg they were so hot and so was Matt...but they are all always hot. OH and I AM SO DIGGING JEFF'S LOOK ON SMACKDOWN...THAT IS TOTAL HOTNESS AND IM GLAD HES FINALLY GOING A DIFFERENT DIRECTION...HE WAS SO SEXY...OMG SO HOT...JEFF HAS ALWAYS BEEN EXTREME TO ME SO THIS JUST MAKES HIM SO MUCH MORE EXTREME AND MORE INTENSE...IT'S AWESOMENESS!!!**

**OH ALSO, BERRYCHARISMATIC...U WERE RIGHT...You'll see what I'm talking about...lol :o)**

_**Chapter 14: The Reason**_

I can't believe this is happening to me. It was just all to strange, I was thinking about her today and she shows up here. I heard everyone coming outside and saw my dad come out with a shocked look on his face. It was very awkward to say the least and I started feeling really hot at this point, not sure why buy maybe because I just got stressed the hell out right now from this surprise. I blinked again to just make sure this was real.

_**"Mom?" i said once again**_

She just looked at me and then I suddenly felt my legs get wobbly and I fell backwards into Shannon's arms as he caught me. Yup, I fainted...isn't this great?

-xxxxxxx-

I finally woke up an hour later after I passed out and I realized that I was in my bed in my old room. I could hear distinct voices and I immediately recognized those voices. It was my father and my mother talking downstairs I could hear them yelling and arguing about why she came back and everything and I really wanted to hear clearly what was exactly going on. I took the blanket off of me and I started making my way to the door and opened it. I was thinking of going downstairs at this point, but I wanted to eavesdrop a bit, so I sat on the steps and listened closely to what was going on. I know that Shannon had left earlier, he wanted me to get rest and besides he left me a note by my nightstand..so as for Matt & Jeff. they were downstairs too and were very intent on finding out why exactly my mom came back.

_**"Why exactly are you here Lucy?" my dad asked**_

_**"I came to see my daughter. Is that a crime?" she responded**_

_Hell yeah, it's a crime I thought to myself._

_**"After 21 years, you just happen to want to come and see her? Why didn't you come sooner if you wanted to see her so bad?" i heard Jeff say**_

_**"First of all Jeffrey, this is between your father and myself. This has nothing to do with you or your brother."**_

_**"Ellie is our sister and whatever problems she has, we have the right to be concerned and see what's going on!" said Matt who was getting quite annoyed at this time.**_

_**"Boys, calm down. Lucy, what do you want from her? You don't expect her to come and run into your arms and say she loves you after all this time do you? I can guarantee you that won't be happening. Her life was just fine without you and now you somehow try to ruin it for her by coming back." said dad**_

_**"Gilbert, I don't expect her to be nice to me, but I am her mother and I have every right to see her as much as you do. I made a mistake by leaving her and never coming to see her, but I need to see her now. I need to see her to make sure she is okay and that she is doing great. I don't want to ruin her life for her, I just want her to give me a chance." she replied**_

At this point, I really didn't want to hear anymore. For some reason, I don't believe her at all. She just so happens to pop out of nowhere and make her presence known? She must want something. Maybe she needs money. I mean she looks like she a drug addict or something, because she looks like a disaster. Her dark brown shoulder-length hair was a mess and she had on a dress that looked like she hadn't washed it in days. I mean of course, it was presentable and she looked ok...but seriously she must be on drugs. Also, the way she twitches and moves and stuff...oh yea, definitely signs of a drug addict. I mean does she really want to see me after all this time? Sure, the way she was talking to my dad and my brothers, she was acting sincere..but there was something in her voice that told me she was lying. She doesn't want me at all. I finally decided to go downstairs to the kitchen and make my presence known and let her know exactly how I feel about her.

_**"What if I don't want to give you a chance?" i said outloud as everyone turned to look at me**_

_**"Ellie-" my dad started before I cut him off.**_

_**"No Dad, she can't just walk into my life after 21 years without her. I was fine without her and I sure as hell don't need her now. What do expect from me huh? You expect me to say that I miss you and I love you and that's it...we live happily ever after? Well, you know what I don't think so! You just can't do this to me. Do you know how hard it was without a mother, when there were certain things that I went through and I really needed you at times?"**_

_**"Look, don't speak to me that way. Have you not-"**_

_**"Excuse me? I can speak to you how ever damn well I please. I cried myself to sleep sometimes whenever I thought about you and why you never wanted me. Was I really that horrible that you gave me up?" i asked her as I held my tears in.**_

_**"Well look, I'm sorry ok? I just thought that at least I'd come here and see you and maybe we could work things through." she replied coldly**_

_**"That was a waste of a trip for you because we will never be able to work things through!" I replied while raising my voice, "You've already missed some important things in my life and there is no way that you'll be able to get them back. I mean really, I know you are not here to see me. So tell me, why are you really here? Did you run out of drugs or something?" i asked.**_

_**"Ellie!" my brothers and my dad said outloud**_

Ok. I know that was mean, but what do you expect. I mean if you were in this situation right now, you know you'd probably do the same thing right now. I mean I can barely look at this woman right now.

_**"You know what...fine! I am not gonna stand here and lie to your face. You want to know why I left you? Here it is...you see I never wanted you. When I found out I was pregnant from you, I wanted my life to end. I never wanted to give birth to you, but abortion was not an option for me. I chose to have you, but right after you were born I desperately wanted to get rid of you. I made a mistake by having you and when I left you here with your no good father and your brothers, I was happy. Because of you, I was never really fully able to do half the things I wanted to do. You want to know why I really came here? I came here because I wanted to get some money from you. You owe me your life right now and the least you can do is pay me back and letting me get my fix of drugs. But seeing that you are just like your father and your brothers, I know I am not going to get it." she said as she began to grab her coat and purse from the chair and made her way into the living room.**_

I was crying at this point, but I wasn't throwing a tantrum or anything like that, I just stood there letting her words sink in with tears flowing freely out of my eyes.

_**"Aw, are you crying now? Typical, you are just a waste of a time and I am so out of here. But before I go, are you going to lend me any cash?" she asked with a smirk on her face.**_

Was she seriously doing this to me right now? I looked at Matt, Jeff and my father. They all seemed to be in shock too but they had some concern for me. I know they wanted nothing but to come and hug me, but for now they knew I needed a minute before I passed out again. I looked at my mother again as she was standing there with her hands on her hips and tapping her foot against the hardwood floor. I walked up to her and gave her such a cold and hard glare. She didn't seem intimidated but suddenly this strong urge came up to me as I slapped her across the face as hard as I could. I slapped her really hard because my hand was stinging from the slap and because her face was as red as a tomato and her lip was bleeding.

_**"Just get the fuck out of my house and out of my life!" i screamed at her.**_

She quickly left and drove away in her car as I stood there and watched. Then I felt someone turn me around and pulled me into a hug.

_**"Matt please, not right now. I just need to get out and get some air." i said as I pulled away from his embrace and grabbed my black hoodie.**_

Jeff tried to stop me, but he let me go reluctently. See, I'm just like him, when he needs his space or some time to cool off, he always heads out for a while and doesn't want to be bothered with anyone. I'm the same exact way and he knows it. That's why he let me go and didn't come after me. My dad just stared at me and gave me a soft smile to try to comfort me, I weakly smiled back and I just walked down the dirt road and starting making my way somewhere. I had no clue where to go at this point, so many things were going through my mind and I knew I was going to have a breakdown at any moment. I needed to go somewhere where I wouldn't be bothered at all by anyone. I thought about going to my apartment, but everyone would head over there and I didn't want that. Maybe I should go to Shannon's place? Nah, I really don't want to bother him right now and I don't feel like talking to him right now and telling him everything that went down. I just kept walking for the past hour and I finally found a place where I could clear my mind and no one would bug me...

-xxxxxxx-

**A/N: Hmmmm...I wonder where Ellie is gonna go? I guess we will have to wait and see. I already have the next chapter typed up and I'll post it up but I seriously want some more reviews. If I get at least 3-5 reviews I will post up the next chapter sooner than next Friday. So please R&R! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I can't wait for Smackdown tonight...I am so excited to see Jeff on it...oh baby!...lol.**

_Chapter 15 Preview:_

_After the falling out with her mom, where does Ellie go and who does she turn too?_


	15. Lost and Found

**A/N: Another day, another update...haha. I'm happy that everyone who reviewed the last chapter really enjoyed it. Ellie's mom was such a bitch...lol. So thanks again and in this chapter...some parts will be in another person's point of view. Enjoy!**

**AND OMG SURVIVOR SERIES WAS PRETTY GOOD...IT SUCKS THAT JEFF DIDN'T COMPETE IN THE MATCH AND DIDNT WIN THE TITLE..BUT THANK GOD TRIPLE H ISNT CHAMP ANYMORE...ALSO JOHN CENA WON!!! I AM SO HAPPY AND WHO SAW RAW LAST NIGHT? I MEAN MELINA IS BACK PEOPLE...ABOUT TIME...LOL...NOW WE JUST HAVE TO WAIT FOR GAIL KIM TO RETURN SOON!**

**Thanks to ShannonxMoore'sxLoverx, Fearless Hardy, CountryGirl8 and berrycharismatic for reviewing the last chapter. Many of you think she's gonna go to John...let's see if you guessed right.**

_**Chapter 15: Lost and Found**_

**-Jeff POV-**

I was really concerned for Ellie when she left pop's house earlier tonight. I mean I've never seen her so calm and that's what scared me, the fact that she was so calm told me deep inside that she wasn't right at all. For all I know, Ellie is about to have a nervous breakdown, that girl has been through so much and she is so young. Sure, I've had my few shares of up and downs, from being let go from the company in 2003 because of my personal demons to my suspension in July 2007 and March of 2008. Not to mention my current issue in my life, losing my house and my dog to a fire. Like I said, I've had my issues, but nothing like the way Ellie has had her share. I mean she was left at our doorstep when she was just a baby and she didn't have a mother in her life. I know what that's like and I think that's why she and I get along so well. I've been to Ellie many times whenever I just needed to talk or get things off my chest and she's done the same. We know when something is bothering either one of us and we know what to say. Since, I lost my mother at an early age, I think I connect with her more than Matt and my father do. That's one thing I love about having her as my sister.

It's been about 2 hours since Ellie left the house to go "vent" and she still hasn't arrived back home...well at least come back here to my dad's house. For all I know, she could have gone back to her apartment and slept, but I know her and I know very well that she did not even got there. Beth came in from grocery shopping after she left when Ellie's mom was here. We told her what happened and she was concerned for Ellie as well. Ellie is a sister to her as well and they have also grown close. Beth has been there for Ellie when she needed her and Ellie was always there for Beth as well. Hell, Ellie has been there for everyone. I think that is why she is so stressed out all the time, she never does anything for herself and she is always helping other people out. That poor girl needs some time for herself.

As I'm sitting here on the couch with my arms wrapped around Beth, I'm watching Matt walk back and forth in the room. You can tell he's worried about her too. He's called her at least 50 times since she left and she hasn't picked up at all. I just hope she's not doing something dangerous and risking her own life. She is a very smart girl and I doubt she will do anything stupid.

**-Matt POV-**

It is getting way to quiet in this house. No one has said anything since she left...well we told Beth what happened...but after that we haven't said anything. Man, I wish I could punch her mom in the face after she told Ellie everything. I mean who in the hell does that? I hate her so much right now. I can't take this, we need to search for Ellie and bring her back home with us, her real family.

_**"That's it. I'm calling Shannon and Shane and we are gonna go search for her." i said to Jeff & Beth**_

_**"You really think it's a good idea?" asked Jeff**_

_**"Yea Matt, maybe she just needs to be alone for a while." Beth said**_

_**"I know, but I just want to know that she's safe and at least with one of us for the night. I'm just worried about her." i said with a sigh**_

_**"Alright. We'll call Shane and then we'll grab our coats and you call Shannon and we'll head out with you. " replied Jeff**_

_**"No problemo." I said which caused a little chuckle from Beth**_

As soon as they left the room, I grabbed my cell phone and called Shannon to let him know that we were going to search for Ellie and that he should too. It's 2 in the morning and while he may not be fully awake, we know he would do anything for my baby sister.

_"Hello?" a groggy Shannon answered_

_**"Hey man." i replied**_

_"Matt, it's 2 in the morning. What in the world are you doing calling me at this ungodly hour?" he asked confused_

_**"It's about Ellie." i quickly stated**_

_"What? What's wrong? What happened? Is she ok?!" he asked fully awake now_

_**"Man, after you left earlier, her mom stayed and tried to convince us she just wanted to see Ellie. Long story short man, Ellie and her got into it and her mom just said that she was a mistake and she should have never gave birth to her. The only thing she wanted was money and of course Ellie got so hurt and everything. She left about 2 hours ago and she hasn't come back home. Jeff, Beth, Shane and myself are going to search for her and we want you to search for her too. I don't know maybe you can drive around to areas where she might hang out and look for her." i explained to Shannon**_

_"Yea man of course, I'll leave now and if I get anything on her I'll call you guys." he said frantically_

_**"Alright man, same here. Bye." **_

_"Bye." he said and then hung up_

I could tell that tonight would be a long night.

**-Ellie POV-**

Here I am sitting in the bar of the Holiday Inn hotel, which is an hour away from where dad's house. I can't believe I've been here for almost 2 hours and just been drinking away. I'm not the drinker type, but after everything I've been through, I deserve to have a couple drinks don't you think? Oh, who am I kidding, drinking is so not the way to solve my problems. Luckily, I've only had 3 beers so I'm pretty sober. I just have been sitting here thinking about everything my mom said. She never wanted me and I was a mistake. I mean could I really have been such a horrible thing for my mom. She makes it seem like if I'm carrying a deadly disease or something or like if I was the black plague to her. Whatever, I hope she fricking goes poor and has nowhere to live for all I care, I really don't even want to think about her, but it's just all to painful to forget this ever happened.

I'm thankful that she left me at dad's doorstep 21 years ago because if not, who knows what might have happened to me. I could have been a crackhead, a drunk or a bum right now. See, she left me with my real family and I'm grateful for them. They all love me and I love them too...they just don't know how much I appreciate them. I look at the time and I realize that now 3 hours have passed since I left and I know they must be worried sick about me. I haven't called or anything, I just need time to myself and to try to calm down a bit..

I couldn't stay, I don't want to talk to them and try to convince me that everything was going to be okay. There's nothing they can say that'll take away all the pain and hurt I am feeling. I just don't want to talk right now, I'm so not ready to face them. Tomorrow maybe, but tonight no. I finally decided to get up from my seat and head to the bathroom of the bar before I go back to my apartment, which thankfully is only a half hour walk from here.

As I made my way into the bathroom, I went to the sink and then looked in the mirror to see my appearance. My face was mascara-stained and my reddish-brown hair lost it's bounce that it had earlier. My dark brown eyes were now red and puffy and my lips were a bit chapped. I really don't care how I looked right now though, I mean that's the last of my worries. As I stood there still looking, I heard someone call out my name.

_**"Ellie?"**_

I turned to face the person and I don't know what happened but I just broke down. I thought I was stronger than this, but I guess I was wrong. The person ran over to me and brush my side bangs out of my eyes and then wrapped me up in a hug which I accepted. She then rubbed my back up and down for support and she just let me cry on her shoulder.

_**"Sweetie. What's wrong?" she asked me in a calm voice**_

_**"I d-don't want to talk about it r-right now. I just can't. It's too painful." i told her in between sobs.**_

_**"Alright, it's ok. Come on, I'm staying in this hotel and I want you to come with me so you can get some rest. You look tired and I know you must have had a rough day after what happened at the party. If you don't want to talk about it, it's ok...I'm not here to force you to talk, I just want you to be safe and get your rest for now. Okay?" she replied in the same calm voice she had**_

_**"Okay." I simply replied, "Thanks Maria."**_

_**"No problem, now come on. Let's go and let you get some rest." **__she said as we made our way upstairs to her room._

**-Maria POV-**

Wow. Ellie looked a mess when I found her in the bathroom, I don't know what happened after her mom showed up at Gilbert's party..but it must not have been good. I know she passed out and then Shannon and I helped put her in her room. After that, everyone left because there was so much tension in the air and we wanted Ellie to be well rested.

About 2 hours after I left the party, I was hanging out with an old friend of mine and we were at the bar of the Holiday Inn, where I am staying since we have a houseshow tomorrow here, and we had some drinks. She then had to go home and she left. Before I went to my room, for some strange reason, I decided to go to the bathroom and check myself in the mirror. As I stepped in, to my surprise, I saw Ellie there looking like if she had just been hit by a train or something. I immediately rushed to her and of course I wanted to see what was wrong. She just looked at me and broke down, I knew that she would not want to talk about anything, so I offered to let her stay with me tonight, since it was already so late and also she needed to rest and try to somewhat clear her mind. She agreed and thanked me and we made it to my room.

The minute we arrived in my room, I let her use the shower and I gave her some clothes to change into, so she could sleep comfortably. I gave her a pair of my short shorts and a hardy boyz shirt. She smiled a bit at the shirt and then she went to go shower. As she was taking a shower, I called my boyfriend and the one person I knew who would be happy to know that she was safe.

_"Hello?" i heard my boyfriend say out of breath_

_"Hey Matt." i replied softly_

_"Oh hey babe. What's up?" he said much calmer_

_"Well, I just wanted to let you know that I ran into your sister about 15 minutes ago and she is fine..well at least physically."_

_"Really? That's great. Where are you guys?" he asked_

_"Well, I'm at the hotel and she's in the shower. But Matt, I suggest that you just come for her tomorrow. She's really drained and tired. I'm keeping her company tonight, because she's staying with me. She doesn't want to talk or anything and I'm not going to ask what's wrong, that's up to her if she wants to tell me or not, so I'm just gonna be supportive for her." i told him_

_"Right of course." he said, "As long as she's safe and with someone we know, then I guess there's no problem. Thanks so much Ria, for letting her stay with you. Just let her know we'll be by tomorrow to see her and pick her up, ok?" he stated_

_"Actually Matt, I'll take her back tomorrow, I don't want her to feel bombarded by everyone. We just need to give her some room right now, but I will tell her you were worried but now you know she is safe. Alright babe?" i asked_

_"Alright, no problem. Thanks again." he said in a much calmer voice than before_

_"My pleasure. Love you." i said with a soft smile_

_"Love you too. Night."_

_"Night." i said as I hung up_

As soon as I hung up, Ellie stepped out of the bathroom and headed towards the extra bed that was in my room. I told her that I had called Matt and that he was worried, but now he's fine since she was with me. She then thanked me and gave me a hug. Since I was already in my pajamas since earlier, I then decided to go to bed as well, that way we both could get some rest. I headed towards the lights and I turned them off, then I crawled into my bed and under the covers.

_**"Maria?"**_

_**"Yes?"**_

_**"Thanks again, i really appreciate it."**_

_**"No problem honey. Are you going to be ok?" i asked**_

_**"For now, yes. I will tell you everything tomorrow." she said to me**_

_**"You don't have to if you don't want to." i stated**_

_**"No, I want to. It's always great to have someone close to talk to." she said, "I just don't want to talk about it right now." she stated**_

_**"Of course, i understand. Well good night then E, sweet dreams."**_

_**"You too, good night Maria."**_

After that last sentence was said, she fell into a peaceful sleep. Knowing that she was safe made me happy and made me feel so much better. I'm glad that she was able to trust me and wants to talk to me, she's like another sister to me and I love her to death.I finally closed my eyes and drifted into a peaceful sleep as well.

**A/N: That was chapter 15. I hope you liked it. Originally, I was going to have Shannon be the one to find her, but I chose Maria instead, because I want you all to see how close she is getting to Maria and the type of relationship they have in this story. Also because Maria rocks...lol. Please R&R..if I get at least 4 reviews then I will post up the next chapter soon which is already typed up and also I'm sorry to keep you guys waiting...i have the Stomach Virus and I haven't been able to get out of bed..but I'm feeling much better! So please R&R!!!**

_Chapter 16 Preview:_

_Ellie and Maria talk. Ellie finally lets all her frustrations and everything out as she trains and prepares for her title match in the Divas Battle Royal._


	16. Letting It All Out

**AN: Thanks to ShannonxMoore'sxLoverx, CountryGirl8, FearlessHardy and Batistiasgurl for reviewing the last chapter it means a lot to me. Sorry for the long wait for this chapter...I was gonna update like Monday but I decided to update today cause....**

**IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!!! I AM NOW 17!! WOOT WOOT...LOL. **

**So please, read the chapter and enjoy..I'll stop talking now...oh wait, did anyone see Santino attempt Melina's split...that was fricking hilarious...lol...oh enjoy!**

_**Chapter 16: Letting It All Out**_

_-Ellie POV-_

I woke up this morning with a horrible headache, I know that I had some drinks last night..but damn, never again...haha. When I finally fully opened my eyes, I noticed something strange. Um...this isn't my room. Where the hell am I? I got up from the bed and saw that I was changed into a pair of black short shorts and a Hardyz shirt, how weird. As I made my way around the room, I figured out I was in a hotel room and that I was definitely staying with a girl because her clothes were everywhere. I vaguely remember anything that happened last night, all I know is that I came up with someone and they let me stay here. As I was making my way into the tv area of the hotel room, I heard the door open.

_**"Hey you're finally up, how are you feeling honey?"**_

_**"Oh hey Maria, I'm okay although I seriously forgot where I was for a while." i said as I chuckled**_

She laughed and she made her way towards me and gave me a hug, I responded by hugging her back an then we both made our way into the tv area and sat on the couch.

_**"Look, I know you don't want to talk about anything and I'm not going to pressure you into talking, but I'm just letting you know that everything will be ok. You're going to get through this and when you're ready to talk, I'll be here for you and I'll be all ears for you." she said to me**_

_**"Thanks Maria and I do want to talk about it. I think it's better that I talk to someone other than everyone else." i admitted.**_

She nodded her head in an understanding way and then I basically told her everything that happened after she left the party. I told her everything without crying and I showed no emotion. I guess I was all cried out but either way I wanted to be strong and not show everyone, even Maria, that I was deeply affected by this. Sure, I am truly and deeply affected but I can't tell them that. They all don't understand what I'm going through. I know that Matt and Jeff lost their mom and that's harder than what I'm going through, but their Mom never said that she hated them and that they were a mistake, she truly loved them and they knew it with all their heart. After I finally explained everything to Maria, I looked at her and I noticed that she listened to me intently and I also noticed the look in her eyes that said she wanted to kill my mother, but she remained calm.

_**"Ellie, you can't let her get to you like that. Sure, she had no right to say that and she shouldn't have..she just wants you to feel hurt and she knew how to break you down. Don't let her break you down. You have what she never had." she finished**_

_**"Yea? What's that?" i asked**_

_**"You have all the love and support of everyone around you and she never had anyone in her life to love and support her. Sure, she had all these "boyfriends" and what not, but that wasn't really love. She basically used everything and everyone around her to get what she needed and that's not right at all." she said seriously**_

_**"Yeah, I guess you're right." i replied quickly since I really didn't want to talk about it anymore.**_

_**"I know I'm right." she said as we both laughed**_

_**"Maria Kanellis, you know you are getting just like Matt more and more everyday, you both are so conceited." I said with a chuckle**_

_**"Hey! I am so not conceited..that is definitely Matt all the way." she said with a giggle.**_

_**"Yeah yeah. Maria, do you think you can take me by Matt's now? I really want to go train before the Divas Battle Royal on Monday."**_

_**"Definitely." she said as we shared another hug**_

We left the couch and we both got changed and got ready for the drive back to Matt's house. I know that once I get there everyone is going to basically bombard me with questions and all that, but I just want to avoid all that and go training and just be alone for a bit. Is that so much to ask during this time?

-xxxxxxx-

We made it to the house in an hour and thank god we made it because Maria is such an insane driver...haha. She seriously has more road rage than Matt, Jeff and Shannon combined and that's not good at all, she's so crazy. We pulled into Matt's driveway and I stepped out and Maria and I started making our way towards the house. She was dressed nicely and I was dressed in a pair of black basketball shorts and a blue tank top with my white converses and my reddish-brown hair in a ponytail. As I made my way into the house, I saw that everyone was there. When I say everyone, I mean everyone. Shannon, Matt, Jeff, Dad, Greg, Jamie, Ashley and Beth were there and the minute I walked in they all screamed my name and ran towards me. I literally was scared for my life right there, they all came charging at me and gave me the tightest hugs I've ever recieved.

_**"Guys...I...can't...breathe..." i said gasping for air**_

They all let me go and of course asked me a million questions. Where were you? Are you ok? Do you need anything? Seriously, I know they want to help me and all, but they are just all bothering me right now.

_**"Seriously, I'm fine and I'm over it. I just want to come and thank you all for worrying about me and I really appreciate it." i said truthfully**_

_**"No problem El, are you sure you're ok though?" Beth asked genuinely concerned**_

_**"Yes, I'm sure." I replied while trying to keep my cool**_

_**"Are you really sure you are?" Matt asked**_

_**"Yes Matt! When I say I'm fine, then I'm fine...damn! I'm going outside to train and be alone, ok?!" i said as I slammed the front door and made my way to the ring out in the woods.**_

Sure I shouldn't have stormed out like that, but I'm seriously fine. I don't need them to keep interrogating me like if I'm a child and I'm lying cause I'm not. I'm absolutely, freaking _**fine**__._

-xxxxxxx-

After a half hour passed, I was surprised that no one came out to check on me or anything, I guess they got the message for once. As I finished doing bumps and running the ropes in the ring, I just laid on the mat and closed my eyes for a few brief seconds and then I heard someone talk to me.

_**"I have to tell you Hardy, that was the worst training I've ever seen in my life." he said as he chuckled**_

_**"Oh shut up Shan." i said as I sat up and faced him.**_

He made his way into the ring and joined me by sitting next to me

_**"I loved the performance earlier." he said to me**_

_**"Yea, I'm sorry about that. It's just that I really can't stand it when people bother me so much and it's pretty annoying." i said as I looked down at the mat**_

_**"I know, but we are just trying to help." he said as he put his hand on my knee**_

_**"Yeah, I understand..I really do, but I would like it if everyone would back off a bit and just let me deal with it, I'm the one going through this not them." i said**_

_**"Totally understandable. Want me to help you train then, maybe we can work some of that aggression and anger into it." he suggested**_

_**"Sure, cause running the ropes is not my idea of fun." i said as he chuckled and helped me up.**_

We then started to train a bit as he put me into a headlock and noogied by head.

_**"Hey! That's not fair!" i said to Shannon as I tried to break free**_

_**"Well in wrestling, nothing is ever fair." he said with a cheesy smile**_

I broke free and I ran towards the ropes and back to him and performed a hurricarana and watched as he landed on the mat. We then procedded to wrestle in the ring for a bit until he stopped.

_**"What?" i asked confused**_

_**"I don't know El, you're kind of lacking it in the ring." he said to me**_

_**"What the hell are you talking about?" i asked still confused.**_

_**"Let's try something. Imagine me as someone you hate and someone you really want to fight." he suggested**_

It didn't take me long to think of someone, since it was my mother...I literally hated her and I wanted her to feel the pain that she put me through, not only this week but for the past 21 years of my life. She has no idea what I've been going through without her and she never will, since of course she doesn't want me in her life at all and I really could care less. I was punching and kicking and doing all these sorts of wrestling moves to Shannon and he just let me. I really thought it was my mother though and I couldn't stop. I was having a breakdown and I didn't even know it. I started punching Shannon in his chest like a wild woman and I was yelling and everything.

_**"I hate you so much! I wish I never had to see your face again and I never want to hear anything about you ever! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" i repeated as I continued punching and was sobbing uncontrollably.**_

I eventually slowed down as Shannon wrapped his arms around me and I cried into his chest. He stroked the back of my hair and was shushing me and trying to calm me down. I was finally letting everything out and I was feeling so much better.

_**"Shannon, I really hate her so much." i said as I was crying into his chest**_

_**"I know, but you are going to get through this and I'll be there every step of the way. I promise you." he said**_

I truly did believe him and I'm glad I have him in my life. This is one obstacle that I've overcome so far and I'm sure they'll be many others ahead of me, but for right now I just need to get through everything and be okay once and for all.

-xxxxxxx-

**A/N: So that was chapter 16. What do you think? I like the way it came out and I'm finally happy that Ellie is getting past this and is growing stronger. Please R&R...birthday reviews....please?...lol...and an update will happen soon! Thanks!**

_Chapter 17 Preview:_

_It's Monday Night RAW and it's finally time for the Divas Battle Royal for the Women's Title. Who will Ellie be facing and will she win the title as planned? Or will someone cost her the title?_


	17. Title Match

**A/N: Another day, another update...thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed so far...you all seriously rock right now. My bday was ok...went out to dinner with the fam and then watched Smackdown...Jeff was awesome as always and I'm happy that Gregory Helms finally came back...woot woot!...lol. Oh and that stupid Koslov hurt Matt...ughhh...that a-hole...lol. Well anyway ok, enjoy this chapter...and have a happy reading...lol.**

**OMFG!! JEFF IS FINALLY THE WWE CHAMPION. I AM SO PROUD OF HIM AND HIS HUGE ACCOMPLISHMENT! THIS WAS A TOTAL HISTORIC MOMENT IN THE WWE!!! CONGRATS JEFFREY NERO HARDY!!!**

_**Chapter 17: Title Match**_

It's been a week since my whole mom incident happened and I've really been clearing my mind and just have been concentrating on my title match for tonight. I mean I have to push these issues aside and I've been successful at it. I'm not going to let her ruin my life and bring me down...she's out of my life as far as I'm concerned and I'm not going to let her get to me. I was at the arena for tonight's show, which was in Miami and I was in the women's locker room changing for the match when someone walked in.

_**"Hey! Ready for tonight?"**_

_**"Yes Melina, I am ready but I am soooo friggin' nervous...I mean what if I mess up and get eliminated and some one else wins?" i asked**_

_**"First off, you are supposed to win so I highly doubt you'll lose and don't worry you'll be fine. The fans love you so far and it's about time that Beth loses that title."**_

_**"Hey! I heard that Mel!" Beth yelled from the bathroom as Melina and I giggled.**_

_**"Thanks. Well I'm gonna go head-out and stretch for a few before the match. I'll see you out-there." i said as I made my way out the door.**_

_**"Yea, see you." she replied**_

I left the women's locker room and made my way down the hallway. I saw Mickie, Ashley and Jillian getting their make-up done for the match and then I saw _Layla_. I was really debating on whether or not to beat her up right then and there, but I figured I'd let it go and save it for the ring. After all, she was in the match and I sure as hell would definitely go after her the minute the bell would ring. So I just gave her a hard glare since she gave me one first, ugh I really hate her...what the hell have I done to her? Stupid bitch.

Anyway, I finally made it to an empty corrider and I took my iPOD out of the pocket of my hoodie and put it on. I put it on to Skillet's, Whispers in the Dark and I put the volume all the way up. This one song just motivated me for some reason and I don't know why but it did. I started stretching and everything and then after about 10 minutes, I stood against the wall and just closed my eyes to clear my mind and just focus on how I could win tonight, suddenly I felt someone tap my shoulder. I opened my eyes and without a doubt, John was standing there and looking at me with a look on his face.

_**"Were you just sleeping while standing up?" he asked**_

_**"No you retard, I was just concentrating for the match...you know mentally preparing myself." i said as I took my headphones out of my ears.**_

_**"Oh ok, I didn't think you were that weird now."**_

_**"Oh shut up." i said as I nudged him in the ribs gently**_

_**"Anyway, you ready for tonight, champ?" he asked me**_

_**"Oh my gosh John, I am so nervous. I mean what if I mess up or something and I fall out, what if I don't win?" i asked him as I began to ramble on**_

_**"Relax girl, and calm your ass down. You're going to win no matter what, don't get freaked out and let the little things bother you. I mean I know this is a huge deal and all, but relax you're gonna do great and trust me it's gonna feel so good when you win. Trust me, I know the feeling." he said**_

_**"You've won the Women's Title?" i asked jokingly**_

_**"No, you know what I meant." he said when he shot me a glare **_

_**"I know, I'm just playing and thanks for the encouragement. It really means a lot." i said as I hugged him**_

_**"No problem, I mean you're gonna do great and you're gonna kick ass."**_

_**"You know it. But I wish that Shannon, Matt and Jeff were here. I wanted them to be here for when I won..but I guess not. At least I have you and Ashley here though." i said with a soft smile**_

_**"You sure do, well I gotta go talk to Vince so I will talk to later and good luck out there...I'll be watching." he said as he hugged me again**_

_**"Alright." i said after we breaked away from the hug and he left.**_

I looked at the time on my iPOD and I realized that I had 5 minutes to make it to the guerilla before my match was up. This was it, in about 20 minutes I was going to be the Women's Champion. Everything I worked so hard for and so hard on was going to be put to the test and it was going to show in my performance in the battle royal. This was my time now and I'm not going to let anything or anyone ruin my win tonight.

-xxxxxxx-

_**"And introducing the final participant, from Cameron, North Carolina, Ellie!" announced Lilian.**_

I made my way down the ring doing my usual entrance and waiting inside were Melina, Ashley, Mickie, Layla and Beth...and it was just me that had to get in and the match would start. The bell rang and like I said I was gonna do, I charged at Layla. I took her down with a spear and punched her back and forth. The other girls were fighting each other and they didn't really have a chance to help out or anything, so I was okay with that, I just wanted to beat the hell out of Layla and let her get what she deserves for everything she's ever done to me.

Ten minutes passed into the match and now Layla and Ashley were fighting each other as Beth was beating the crap out of me. Ok I know we're friends and all backstage and everything, but she will really kick your ass in the ring...I mean Ouch!...haha. So while the Diva Search Winners are battling each other in what I like to call "The Battle for the Best Diva Search Winner"...haha. Beth tossed me over the top rope, I didn't touch the floor or anything, I landed on the apron and I hung on. Beth turned around after she started walking away and put on a shocked expression on her face. Then she started charging towards me and I quickly pulled the ropes down and she fell to the floor, with both feet touching the ground (of course), so now we were guaranteed a new Women's Champion...aka me...haha. As I went back in the ring after catching my breath, Ashley was eliminated by Layla...ugh stupid bitch...not Ashley...Layla. I can't believe she eliminated Ash. I mean Vince said that at the end it would be me and some other diva who would battle it out, but it depended on who remained in the match. Oh well, sorry Ash...but Layla is all mine right now...muahahaha.

Layla turned around and narrowed her eyes at me and I did the same, only I smirked at her and then I stepped closer to her. Then we locked up in the middle of the ring. I quickly grabbed her head and pulled her into a headlock, she pushed me off and I ran to the ropes and knocked her down with a shoulder block. She quickly got up and kick me in my stomach. I clutched over in pain and then she underhooked me and knocked me down.

_**Oh hell no.**_

I soon started to get up again but she grabbed my hair and forcefully and roughly pulled me back down to the mat by my hair. That shit hurts like a bitch, I know I am going to have a major headache in the morning, but that's ok...it's so going to be worth it. Anyway, here I am lying on the mat in pain and I see Layla climbing the turnbuckle.

Rule number one in a over the top battle royal match: _Never_ climb a turnbuckle.

I mean that is the stupidest thing you can do, obviously someone can just push you off and you can fall on the outside. You're basically asking someone to knock you off and make you lose, I mean seriously...common sense Layla...muahahaha.

So here she is climbing the turnbuckle and I'm looking at her. I quickly got to my feet and pushed her off but she stayed on the apron and hung on for her dear life. I was going to push her off or ounch her off or something but I decided to just beat her up a bit more. So I grabbed her by her hair and brought her back into the ring. I was going to clothesline her, but she ducked it and ran towards the ropes and back to me, but I caught her with a dropkick. She landed pretty bad on her head, but oh well, that's what she gets. Now I started to drag her towards the ropes and I tried to get her over them, but she was using all her strength to stop me. She punched me in the side of my face and then she tossed me over the top rope, but I held on so tight. The fans were cheering at this point and were telling me to hold on, so I did as I was told...lol. She tried pushing me to the outside, but I moved over and she fell out to the apron too. Now we're both on the apron basically punching the living hell out of each other, when I suddenly had an idea in my head.

So she kicked me in the stomach once again and she began to grab me by the hair again and she was gonna throw me to the outside. I quickly reversed it by smacking her hands up to the air and I punch her in the jaw. She holds her jaw and then she starts running towards me so she can clothesline me, but I did a dropkick to from the apron. I thought for sure that I was gonna fall off trying it, but I didn't, she did. Both her feet landed on the outside and I just realized I truly won the Women's Championship.

_**Breathe your life into me**_

_**I can feel you**_

_**I'm falling, falling faster**_

_**"Here is your winner and the NEW Wwe Women's Champion, Ellie!"**_

I can't believe it...I mean I know I was supposed to win it and all but it's still all too surreal. I mean I've been working my ass off to achieve my dreams and here I am the New Women's Champion. There are so many emotions and feelings rushing through my body, I mean I literally am shaking right now. I got back into the ring and jumped around like a mad woman. The ref came in with the title and handed it to me then he raised my free hand. While he was raising my hand, I stared at the title and all it's glory. It truly is a beauty and I was afraid to even let it out of my site for a minute. I then made my way out and up the ramp. I celebrated with the fans a bit, who was cheering so loud at this point, and then I disappeared behind the curtain.

-xxxxxx-

_**"Oh my god Ellie! You did so great out there!" said Ashley as she greeted me first**_

_**"Yes, Congratulations!" said Mickie, Melina and Beth at the same time.**_

They all hugged me and then they went to the catering and said they would meet up with me later. One of the crew members took my title immediately after I came backstage and they went to get my name printed on it. I just got it back and now I am on my way to the Women's Locker Room so I can call Shannon, Matt and Jeff. I am so excited, althought I really wish they were here with me, but I understand that they couldn't be. I really missed Shannon, even though he was a total ass to me today when I called him earlier. It sounded like he didn't care that I was gonna win, what the hell was his problem?

So I'm making my way to the locker room and I freeze in my tracks. There I see Matt, Jeff and Shannon standing outside and waiting for me. They turned and saw me and started clapping and cheering. I'll admit it, I blushed a bit, I mean come on I was kind of still shocked but hey, what's a girl to do? I ran towards them and engulfed Matt and Jeff with a hug so tight that it was probably tighter than Mark Henry's bearhug...haha. Then I went towards Shannon and I gave him a kiss on the lips but for some reason he didn't respond to it. Matt and Jeff gave me a look and then excused themselves to mingle with the other superstars on the RAW roster, so now it was just me and Shannon alone in the hallway, really awkward for some reason.

_**"What's up with you?" i asked just getting to the point**_

_**"Nothing." he snapped back**_

_**"Woah, all I did was ask you a simple question. You don't have to be so rude to me Shan. Whatever it is, you know you can tell me." i asked after calming down a bit.**_

_**"Well I can't. It's not that simple." he responded**_

_**"Come on, just try it." i asked with pleading eyes**_

_**"El, look tonight's your night and everything and I don't want to ruin it for you. So let's just forget about this, alright? Congratulations." he said as he leaned in to kiss me.**_

_**I stopped him, "No Shannon, I want to talk about this now. I mean you were acting so rude with me all day and everything. I mean did I do something wrong for you to hate me?" i asked as tears were starting to form in my eyes**_

_**"No! God no, you didn't do anything babe. It's just I-I-...Ellie, I got released this morning." he said as he stuffed his hands in his pocket.**_

I gasped. What the hell? I mean why? Shannon was amazing on Smackdown and now suddenly he was released, no longer in the company, gone like that? He just taped Smackdown last week and now he's not there? I feel so horrible, I don't know what to do or say. Here I am parading around with my title win when my own boyfriend just got basically fired by the company that he's always dreamed of working with since he was a child. I don't know but right now I feel so...so selfish.

_**"Shan, I-I- I don't know what to say. I'm sorry." i said as I looked into his eyes.**_

_**"But we are gonna get through this and I'm going to be with you throughout it all. I promise you." i said as I hugged him**_

He smiled at me and kissed me so gently on the lips. He then pressed his forehead onto mine and closed his eyes.

_**"You know, you're amazing Ms. Hardy." he said to me as his arms wrapped around my waist.**_

_**"Yea, I've been told that before." i said as he chuckled, then he kissed me again.**_

_**"Let's get going so you can go clubbing with the rest of the roster." he said to me as we headed into the locker room**_

_**"You know what babe? I'm not really in the partying mood. I just wanna stay in my room and relax for the night." i told him honestly**_

_**"Are you just saying that cause I "killed" your party mood." he asked**_

_**"No, I'm just so tired and I figured that since you're here, maybe we can have a **__private __**celebration." i suggested provocatively**_

He smirked and raised his eyebrows at me. I laughed as he quickly dragged me into the locker room and started to help me pack my things so we could leave quicker. Then we headed out the locker room and started making on way back to my hotel room, so we could have a _**private**_ celebration. Little did I know that this would be one of our last moments together for a while. In a week, our whole world was gonna crash down and it was just a matter of time.

**A/N: Ok, so that was Chapter 17. What do you think? Of course, I had to put Shannon getting released in there because I have a huge idea for this story in the next upcoming chapters. And sorry for the long wait, I haven't had time to type up this chapter and I finally had the time. I started a new job and I'm hardly ever home. I am going to get started on the next couple of chapters this week and then I will be able to post frequently. So please R&R! I didn't get any reviews last time. I'll tell you what...if I get 5 reviews, I will post a new chapter next week.**

_**Chapter 18 Preview:**_

_**While Ellie goes away to California for a Diva's Photoshoot, Shannon isn't taking his release so well. What happens when she gets back and what will happen to their relationship?**_


	18. More Like an Addiction

**A/N: Happy Holidays to everyone! I hope you all have a great time with your friends and family and may you all be blessed. I want to thank FearlessHardy, hardyrhodescenafan1, ShannonxMoore'sxLoverx, CountryGirl8 and Irshbeth for reviewing the last chapter. You all made my day :o) Ok, so without further ado, here's chapter 18. Enjoy!**

**OMG! RAW WAS SO AWESOME THIS WEEK!! TRISH CAME BACK AND TEAMED WITH JOHN...YAY!**

_**Chapter 18: More Like an Addiction**_

**A week later;**

**San Diego, California;**

It's been a week since I won the Women's Championship and since Shannon told me he was released from the company. I'm pretty bummed out that he's no longer working with the company, because it breaks my heart to know that his dreams came crashing down. Sure, he left before and went to TNA, but he came back and now he was getting a huge push with Jimmy and they were going to win the Tag Team titles on Smackdown.

Last night, was Summerslam and I teamed up with Kofi to fight Beth and Santino and we successfully retained our titles last night, which I'm glad we did. Jeff lost his match to MVP and Matt was screwed out of his title match against Mark Henry, all thanks to Tony Atlas. Other than that, nothing much has happened.

**Wait. No.**

**I take that back.**

A lot has happened, I mean I've only talked to Shannon once this week and when I call him, he never answers or anything. I know that him losing his job makes him miserable and everything, but I didn't do anything wrong. Gregory told me that supposedly Shannon is fine, he's just been so worked up at his tattoo shop, Gas Chamber Ink, that he hardly has time for himself. So in a way, I sort of understand.

I've been in San Diego for the past week now because the divas are shooting their annual shoot this year called "Summer Skin" and I was asked to be a part of it. I'm majorly excited because this is like my first big Diva shoot ever and I couldn't be happier. Ashley and Mickie were shooting in different parts of the beach and I just finished wrapping up my shoot so I was headed back to the hotel and then I was heading for the arena for RAW tonight.

-xxxxxxx-

So I arrive at the arena and I'm not doing much tonight, all I have to do is a backstage interview and then it's going to get interrupted by JBL, so nothing much there. So anyway, I did my segment and then I headed back to my locker room for the rest of the night and even though there was only like 20 minutes left of the show, I called Shannon and _maybe_ he would answer this time.

_Ring._

_Ring._

_Ring._

_"Hey! You've reached Shannon aka The Prince of Punk. I'm not here obviously..dur. You know what to do."_

Again, there was no answer and I didn't feel like leaving a message for the millionth time this week so I just hung up. I mean seriously I know he's all stressed out from work and stuff...but come on, the least you can do is just pick up and at least say hi or something. Whatever, I'm so over it _for now_.

-xxxxxxx-

**The Next Day;**

I was heading home today and I am so excited. I'm finally gonna see Shannon and be with him and help him get through being all miserable. Hey, it's a long drive from San Diego to Cameron but I left very early this morning and I just made it at like 10 at night. So I pulled up into my dad's driveway and I made my way inside. Shannon and Gregory were there and my dad was out back grilling some steaks for all of them.

_**"Hey Greg." I said as I went to hug him**_

_**"Shannon! Oh my god baby I've missed you so much." i said as I hugged him tightly afraid to let go**_

_**"I'll leave you guys alone because I clearly don't want to see all this gushiness." Greg said as he joined my dad out back**_

_**"Yea, I missed you too." he said with a sigh**_

_**"What is it Shan? Did I do something wrong? I mean I know you've been busy and all-"**_

_**"It's nothing I'm just tired." he said as he grabbed his beer bottle from the floor.**_

I looked at where he got his bottle from and I saw that there were 5 other empty ones there, now I was curious. Was Shannon starting to have a drinking problem because of losing his job? No, not my Shannon, he can't. He's smarter than that.

_**"Shannon, how many of those have you had?" i asked as I looked into his eyes**_

_**"Not much, just about 5 today. Why do you think I have a "problem" now?" he snapped back**_

I've never seen him like this before, clearly he was tired. I could tell from the black under his eyes, but in his eyes there was something else there. Like some sort of anger or hatred, towards me and I didn't know what to do. Should I just leave him alone and give him some time to cool out or should I stay here and let him snap back at me like that?

_**"Babe, I'm just asking. I'm just worried about you that's all." i responded calmly**_

_**"Well don't be. I've been fine without you for the past week and I sure as hell don't need you to be all over me now." he said as he basically pushed me off of him and stood up**_

_**"Shannon what is wrong with you?" i asked now getting upset**_

_**"Me? What's wrong with me? Oh nothing El, you know you just don't get it."**_

_**"Well I'm really trying to understand Shan but you're not letting me in. Please just tell me what's wrong." i said as I stood up from the spot on the couch I was sitting on**_

_**"You know what's wrong!" he said as he raised his voice at me**_

_**"Obviously I don't if I'm asking you." i yelled back**_

_**"You know what you did wrong! You left me alone for the past week when I needed you. I'm going through a tough time and my own girlfriend isn't even here to help me. But you know what it's not surprise because when she needs something or something happens to her, everyone is there for her in a heartbeat. You know ever since you've won that Women's Title you've been parading around and practically rubbing it in everyone's face. I mean what do you want from us? We get it you're champ, woohoo. Congrats." he said as he was yelling and being sarcastic**_

I can't believe him, I don't know what the hell was wrong with him. I mean have I done anything wrong? Did I really parade around and rub it in everyone's face that I was Women's Champ? I don't think so.

_**"Shannon, I didn't mean to-"**_

_**"Right, of course you didn't. You never do right?" he asked as he folded his arms across his chest.**_

For some strange reason, I truly think that Shannon is acutally jealous of me. I mean I'm not a total bitch or anything, but that's what I truly believe, I mean what other way was I supposed to believe that he's just upset. I did feel bad though for not being with him this past week, but I had to go. It's not like I had a choice, the company wanted me in this photoshoot since Cherry was released along with Shannon and they needed another diva.

_**"Shannon, you know what...I think that you're jealous." i said right back to him**_

Harsh. I know. But it's the truth.

_**"Excuse me, jealous?" he asked shocked that I even said that**_

_**"Yea jealous. I think that you're jealous that I'm still working in the company and that you're not. I mean what is wrong with you just being happy for me? You've helped me get here and now you want me to be miserable like you. I mean I'm not going to start drinking down my problems and be depressed like some people. It's not my sort of thing. Drinking is not a problem for you, it's becoming more like an addiction and I think you need some serious help." i screamed at him**_

_**"You don't know anything, you're just a stupid little girl who's lost in the world and then you think why you're mother didn't want you." he said to me.**_

Suddenly, he stopped and turned his head in shame. Clearly, he wished he'd just taken back what he said but it was already too late. He really wanted to tear me apart and he did. To think, I felt bad for saying that he was jealous. To hell with that, I could care less right now. Shannon just took my heart and crumbled it into a million little pieces.

_**"Oh god Ellie, I'm so-" but I stopped him with a hard slap to his face.**_

I was deeply hurt by his words and the tears in my eyes were beginning to fall. I quickly grabbed my purse and I went to the back and said good-bye to Gregory and Dad, who clearly heard everything, since we were so loud.

_**"You gonna be ok, darlin'?" my dad asked as I hugged him and cried into his shoulder**_

I merely nodded and then after a good 5 minutes of my dad trying to soothe me and calm me down, I let go and then I started leaving the house. I went to the driveway and got into my car and I headed home. Shannon was outside and I know he wanted to talk to me and apologize to me, but there is no way in hell I'm going to forgive him for that. Our relationship is on the rocks right now, I really don't know where we stand but all I know is that he hurt me so bad with those words.

-xxxxxxx-

_**"Ellie, it's going to be ok." Ashley said through the other end of the line**_

_**"No it's not." i said crying into the phone**_

_**"Of course it will sweetie. It's just Shannon is having a hard time and of course, he lashed out and unfortunately it was you that he chose to lash out on. We all make stupid mistakes and I'm pretty sure that Shannon feels like a total ass right now." she said trying to make me feel better**_

_**"Ash, you should have seen him though. I mean he had such anger in his eyes and I'm just worried about him. Greg told me he's been drinking everyday since he was released and i don't want anything to happen to him. I mean I really care about him." i said to her while still crying**_

_**"I know you do, but Shannon is a big boy and he's smart. I'm pretty sure that he'll stop before it gets to be too much, I'm sure he'll be fine." she reassured me**_

_**"I hope so, but I don't know what's gonna happen with us. I mean he hurt me so much, you don't know how I feel right now Ashley. I can't even be near him right now." i told her while I was reaching for a tissue on my nightstand**_

_**"Well, you two are just going to have to work things out and talk things through, but I'm here for you El, you know that." she told me**_

_**"Yea, I know. Look, I'm tired and I'm going to try to get some rest and think things over. I'll keep you updated though, ok?" i asked her**_

_**"Alright. Take care Ellie." she said as she hung up the phone.**_

We hung up after our hour long conversation and I went to go wash my face and get ready to get some shut-eye. I'm pretty sure that Greg would tell Matt and Jeff what happened with me and Shannon and I know that they would rip him apart to shreds and for some reason I'm kinda hoping they do. Oh well.

So I'm making my way to my bedroom when my doorbell rings. Who could be at my door at 1 in the morning? Clearly, they don't know the time.

So I opened it and I find Greg standing there, clearly out of breath, like if he's been running or panicked or something.

_**"What's up with you?" i asked him looking amused**_

_**"Ellie, it's-it's Shannon." he said to me**_

Instantly, my heart dropped. What was wrong with him? I needed to know now and I guess I would find out soon because I grabbed my jacket and put on my sneakers and I left with Greg to the hospital to see what happened. I just hope that he's ok and he didn't do anything horrible to himself.

-xxxxxxx-

**A/N: Cliffhanger!!! Oh, what do you think happened to Shannon? Start guessing now. Also, I put up a picture of what Ellie looks like on my profile page, so check it out when you get a chance. It was hard to find the right pics...lol. And please maybe 5 reviews and the next chapter will be up!**

_**Chapter 19 Preview:**_

_**Ellie goes to the hospital to see Shannon. What happened to him and what will happen between Shannon and Ellie's relationship?**_


	19. Going In Different Directions

**A/N: Thanks to hardyrhodescenafan1, ShannonxMoore'sxLoverx, Livin on the EDGE and CountryGirl8 or reviewing the last chapter! I hope everyone had a great hoilday and christmas this past week. I know I did, I spent time with my family and I am glad to hang out with them. **

**LAST NIGHT I WENT TO THE SMACKDOWN SHOW AND IT WAS AWESOME! MATT & JEFF ARE SO AMAZING TO WATCH LIVE. THEN I TOUCHED JEFF'S HAND...OMG IT WAS WONDERFUL...I KINDA TOLD HIM I WANTED TO HAVE HIS BABY AND HE HEARD ME...HE SMILED AND CHUCKLED...LOL ;p**

**ANYWAY, ENJOY CHAPTER 19!**

**BTW, HAPPY NEW YEAR!  
**

_**Chapter 19: Going in Different Directions**_

I've been in the waiting room with Greg, Jamie (Velvet Sky) and Dad for the past 3 hours. When we got to the hospital, we were greeted by Jamie and my father who were waiting to find out anything they could about Shannon. On the way here, Greg told me that Shannon felt like a complete ass for what happened and that he left and started heading to my apartment because he wanted to talk to me. Then it started pouring and he lost control of his car and his car rolled down through the woods and he crashed into a tree. I am seriously scared right now and I blame myself. If I didn't leave my dad's house, then Shannon wouldn't have gotten hurt in the first place. I feel so horrible.

_**"Hey, you ok there?" asked Jamie while she rubbed my back**_

_**"Um, yeah I'm fine. I'm just gonna head out and get some air. Let me know if anything happens." i told her**_

_**"Yea, of course." she responded back as I excused myself and headed outside**_

I went outside and it was still pouring out, so I stayed in the dry part of the hospital entrance. Oh how I wish I was a smoker right now, I seriously need something to calm me down and just let me relax for a bit. I sat down at the edge of the sidewalk and put my head in my hands. My life is so screwed up, there is never a dull moment and there's always drama no matter what.

Ten more minutes passed and I stood up from the sidewalk. I wasn't crying or anything like that, I guess I'm just so cried out from earlier in the night, that I have nothing left to let out. Anyway, so I'm about to go back in when I see Jeff and Matt approach me.

_**"Hey E. How's Shannon?" they asked me**_

_**"I don't know. The doctors haven't said anything yet. We're just waiting." i told them back**_

_**"Oh. We heard about the fight you two got into. Are you ok?" Jeff asked me**_

_**"Um...yea I'm fine. Come on, everyone else is inside and we should head in." i said wanting to quickly change the subject.**_

We headed back inside and when we arrived there, we saw that a doctor was approaching all of us.

_**"Is there anyone here for a...Shannon Moore?"**_

_**"We are." replied all of us**_

_**"Right. Well I'm Dr. Burgos and I've been with Shannon for the past couple of hours. I must say that Shannon is very lucky to be alive right now. He has some minor injuries but he should be fine. Luckily, the car didn't have much of an impact on him as we thought and he will be fine. The only thing is that his foot was somewhat crushed from the crash and we had to surgically repair it. He'll be on crutches for a good month or so and then we will have him do some physical therapy so he can get the strength back in his legs. Other than that, he's ok." he finally informed us**_

_**"Thank God. Can we see him?" asked Matt**_

_**"Of course, in fact I believe he's been asking for all of you." he replied**_

_**"Thank you Dr. Burgos" replied my father as he reached out and shook his hand.**_

The doctor left and then we all split up to see Shannon. Matt, Jeff and Dad all went in first for about 10 minutes, then Gregory and Jamie went in after them for 10 minutes as well. Then it was my turn, I really didn't want to go in there. I am still so hurt by Shannon earlier today and after what happened to him, I don't know how to feel anymore.

-xxxxxxx-

I approached room 727 and just stood there. I really don't want to go in there, but I need to just see him and let him know that I came to see how he is. I opened the door reluctantly and then I saw him. He was lying in the bed with his left leg in a cast, he had a couple of cuts and bruises on him, but other than that he was the same old Shannon. I guess he must have heard me enter the room because he turned his head in my direction and I didn't know what to do or say. So I carefully approached him.

_**"H-Hi. How are you feeling?" i asked him**_

_**"I've been better. Why are you here?" he asked**_

_**"What do you mean why am I here, I wanted to make sure you're ok." i responded back to him**_

_**"I-I just thought that you wouldn't even bother to come see me after what I said to you earlier."**_

_**"Yeah. I have to admit, I really didn't know what to do, but I just had to make sure you're ok."**_

_**"Well I am, so thanks."**_

_**"No problem." he said**_

Ok...so now this is getting awkward. We basically avoided looking into each other's eyes and looked around the room for a good minute until he spoke again.

_**"Look Ellie, um...I think that maybe we should ummm...see other people..." he blurted out**_

_**"What? Where is this coming from?" i asked him quite shocked that he was breaking up with me**_

Shannon is breaking up with me? If anything I should break up with his ass. After all the stuff he said to me earlier and all the pain he caused me throughout the whole day, he has the balls to try to end it with me. Oh hell no. Sorry, Shannon but that's just not how's it gonna work.

_**"Just hear me out. I mean obviously both of our lives are going in different directions and it's not going so great for us right now. There's so much going on and as much as I want you with me, I know that it's not going to happen. You're going to be busy on the road all the time and I'm going to be home all the time and working at the tattoo shop. I mean, I also sort of have a problem and I need to get help and clear my head a bit. I need to do this alone and I don't want you to have to go through everything with me, because I know that in the end, it'll hurt you to see me like this. Going through all these problems and everything. I want you to be happy, maybe sometime in the future we can get back together or something, but for now we need to go our seperate ways and just be content." he told me with a sigh**_

Here I am standing here, getting ready to cry but before I do, I have to let everything sink in. He just broke up with me? I can't believe it, I mean he really did truly and deeply hurt me earlier but I thought we would be able to work things out and stay together. In a way though, I kind of agree with Shannon. He is going through a lot and I know that I can't be with him all the time and it'll be hard on not just him, but on me as well. He is becoming an alcoholic and he wants to get help alone, which I think is great but I want to be by his side and help him. What's a girl to do?

_**"I...I don't know what to say Shannon. I mean I want to be with you every step of the way, but in a way I kind of agree with you. I know it'll be hard for both of us and we won't see each other, so maybe this break would be good for us. Shannon, I do want you to know that I do still care for you, no matter how bad you hurt me earlier, you're always number one in my heart and I will always be there for you."**_

_**"I feel the same exact way El." he said with a soft smile**_

_**"So I guess this is goodbye." i stated while tears rolled down my cheeks.**_

_**"I guess so." he said to me softly**_

I gave him a hug and then we kissed for what we thought would be the last time ever and then I hugged him once more until I decided to go back home and try and relax after such a long hard day for not just me, but everyone. I still can't believe that Shannon and I are broken up and not together anymore, but I guess we left on good terms. It's not like we are going to hate each other because we just broke up, we can still be friends. But who knew that in 4 months...he would truly betray me and ruin this so called friendship we had.

-xxxxxxx-

**A/N: So that was chapter 19. What do you think about the break-up? I was originally going to have Ellie break up with Shannon, but I thought everything over and I decided it would be best if Shannon did...since he wanted to get some help for his "problem." BTW, someone asked me if he really became an alcoholic and no, he didn't. I just did it for the story. Anway, please R&R and if I get 5 or more reviews, I will update soon.**

_**Chapter 20 Preview:**_

_**It's been 4 months since Shannon and Ellie broke up and both their lives have changed. Armageddon is around the corner and so many surprises are in store for Matt, Jeff and Ellie. But what happens when it's time for Matt's Christmas Bash back in Cameron and an unwelcome guest makes an appearance with Shannon. Start guessing now!**_


	20. Celebrations and Bashes

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter...I truly appreciate every single one of you for taking the time to review. Please enjoy Chapter 20.**

_**Chapter 20: Celebrations and Bashes**_

4 months later;

Armageddon 2008;

It's been four months since Shannon and I broke up and surprisingly I've handled it really well. We've seen each other from time to time, like when I'm at Matt's House and stuff and from what I see he's doing fine. He's really cleaned up his act and from what I hear he's dating again, which I'm really happy he is doing. As for me, I'm not dating anyone at the moment, but I have been getting really close to a certain straight edge superstar, I think you may know him as CM Punk, but for now we are just really good friends. Jobwise, I'm still the Women's Champion and it looks like I will be until Backlash. Yup, you guessed it...they gave me a longer title run...how sick is that! Tonight is Armageddon, then Saturday is the party of all parties. It's Matt's Christmas Bash and I can't wait. Everyone gets crazy and we pretty much just have a blast. It's so much fun. So anyway, I'm here in the locker room preparing for the 8 Diva Santa's Little Helper's Tag Match and I'm teaming up with Maria, Mickie and Michelle McCool to take on Natalya, Maryse, Victoria and Jillian. We're all here just talking about champions when Mickie brings up the Wwe Title.

_**"Moving on, moving on...I think that Edge should lose his title tonight. I mean no offense to the Smackdown girls, but Edge is a downright cheater and he doesn't deserve to be champion." Mickie stated to all us girls**_

_**"Yeah, I agree with Mickie. I think that out of Edge, Triple H and Jeff...Jeff deserves it more." said Maria with a wink towards me**_

_**"Well sorry ladies, but I disagree. I mean Jeff is a screw up and we don't need screw ups as world champions. I mean he has one more screw up and he's done, out of here, finito...that would make a horrible champion, he's just a mess." the blond diva said**_

_**"Excuse me?" i said as I turned around after I just finished lacing my boots**_

_**"Oh well, I don't mean to upset you. I mean I know he's your precious older brother and all but come on, you have to agree somewhat." she said as the other divas felt the tension in the air**_

_**"I don't have to agree with you at all. I know Jeff far more better than anyone here and I know he's had his problems but that doesn't mean he doesn't deserve to be champion. And first of all, what makes you think you deserve to be Diva's Champion right now anyway, Michelle? I mean besides the fact that you are sleeping your way to the top by being with the Undertaker. I mean really who are you to judge other people?" i said with my arms folded across my chest.**_

_**"Listen little girl, you have no right to talk to me like that. I've been here so much longer than you and all my other decisions I make do not concern you. I deserve to be Diva's Champion because I worked my ass off-"**_

_**"Yeah, your ass off Taker." i shot back**_

_**"Woah, woah. Ladies, let's stop and make our way out there, we are out in 5 minutes." said Natalya**_

_**"Fine." Michelle and I both said at the same time**_

_**"Michelle, whether you like it or not Jeff will become champion and there's nothing that you or anyone else can do about it." i said right before I was taken outside the locker room by Maria and Mickie.**_

_**"We'll see." she said**_

-xxxxxxx-

About 20 minutes later we won the Tag Match after Michelle tagged herself in and won it for us. We were all pretty upset cause Maria was about to win it for us and Michelle just comes right in. Ugh, whatever I'm done with her. So we all made our way back to the locker room and changed and now I was gonna watch the Triple Threat Match for the Wwe Title.

About 25 minutes into the match, Matt & I were watching from the screen backstage when Matt told me he had to go cause Koslov was about to interfer, so he left and I was alone backstage watching the match. As I'm watching Matt attack Koslov, I notice something rather someone else making an interference in the match.

**Oh hell no.**

I'm running in my jeans and my little bikin/bra top, towards the ring. Doesn't this bitch know that I'm watching and that she's asking for a beating of a lifetime? I make my way through the curtain and I see her, she just fricking pushed Jeff off the turnbuckle just as he was going to Swanton Edge. Matt is looking at me and sees that I'm about to just knock her the fuck out. The crowd is going crazy now as I grabbed her by the hair and bounced her head off the mat. She's down and I just get on top of her and start punching her very _aggressively_. Whoops. Sorry. Haha.

I then pull her up from the ground and slam her into the turnbuckle. As I'm about to get on top of her again and punch her, I feel someone's hands go around my waist and they start trying to pull me off of Michelle. At this point I'm kicking and screaming and then I felt Edge getting pulled off of me by Matt. There's my big brother getting him some more of Edge, god he deserves so much more from Matt after what he did to him in the past. So now, Edge gets back in the ring and he's fighting Triple H, I make my way over to Jeff, who is still on the outside, and I kneel down to him.

_**"Did that McBitch hurt you?" i asked as I wiped some hair off his face**_

He chuckled.

_**"No. I'm good. Watch this." he says to Matt & I**_

Matt and I look at each other and then we look at Jeff he's climbing the turnbuckle just as Triple H was covering Edge after he did the pedigree to him. I see from the corner of my eye, Michelle getting up and I run towards her and just clothesline her and she falls again. I turn just in time to see Jeff do a Swanton to Edge and he pins him.

_1._

_2._

_3._

I break out into the biggest smile in the world and Jeff is just going crazy in the ring. He just finally achieved his lifelong dream of becoming the Wwe Champion and I couldn't be any happier for him. Feeling the excitement come over me, I get into the ring as Matt does the same and I run towards Jeff and give him a huge hug as I jumped onto him. Matt is patting his back and then I finally jump off of him and we all share a group hug.

_**"Bro, you fucking did it!" i hear Matt say**_

_**"That was fricking insane. I'm so happy for you Jeffro." i say to him**_

We finally break free and then Matt and I step to each side of Jeff and we raise his hands in victory. This is a picture worth a thousand words. All 3 Hardys are all Champions on each brand in the Wwe. You've got me as the Women's Champion on RAW, Matt the ECW Champion on ECW, of course and now you've got Jeff as the Wwe Champion on Smackdown. This is amazing.

Matt & I step aside and let Jeff do his thing in the ring. We're clapping and cheering with the fans and a few tears slip out of my eyes. This is a man who has been through so much in his career and just to see him come back time and time again and finally achieve such a lifelong dream, is the icing on the cake. This is truly a night, I think that none of us will ever forget.

-xxxxxxx-

**6 Days Later;**

**Cameron, NC;**

**Matt's Christmas Bash;**

Well here we are, just six days after a huge pay per view and Matt is having his annual Christmas Bash at his house. Tons of people are here already and we are all just letting lose and having a good time. Matt is singing on the karoke machine, Jeff is painting faces and I already had my face painted, so now I'm just hanging out with my dad and dancing around while he's playing his banjo. It's just a hell of a good time here.

I've been here for about 3 hours and of course I brought Punk with me, he was lonely during the holidays and I convinced him to come hang out with me and my bros and some other people. There's tons of drinks here and stuff, and I know he's not into that so I've been making sure he feels comfortable around everyone else and making sure that nothing gets too out of hand, but he's enjoying himself and is surprisingly getting along with everyone and having a great time.

As for me, I'm enjoying myself as well. I'm surronded around with friend and family and of course, Maria is here. That's my girl, without her, I'd probably be bored or something. Oh yea, I forgot to tell you, Maria and Matt are no longer dating. Yeah sucks right? Well actually she & Matt talked about it and made a mutual decision that they are better off as friends and they are, but I see otherwise, I still see the look in both their eyes when they see each other. She and Punk have talked to each other since we've been here and it wasn't awkward at all, they act like total goofs when they around each other, so it's all good.

While all these thoughts are going through my head, I hear the door open and I see Shannon walk in. He looks happy and is smiling and stuff, I'm happy for him so I smile to myself.

_**"Cheesy much?" Maria asks me**_

_**"Shut up." i say as she puts her arm around my shoulder**_

Then the smile that I had on my face disappears and I suddenly get pissed off and put my hand into a fist as I saw the person who walked in the door after Shannon and she went up to him and like wrapped her arm around his and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

**There is no fucking way this is happening right now.**

**He knows better than anyone how much I hate her and he brings her?**

She sees me and smirks towards me. God how I hate that smirk of hers. What is she doing with Shannon anyways? I don't think that's even her type. I bet this is just a way for her to get to me and unfortunately...it's working.

Oh this is just going to be a great fucking night. I have a feeling that Layla and I will be butting heads soon.

-xxxxxxx-

**A/N: Soooo Layla was the surprise guest at Matt's party. Hmmm...is she with Shannon or is she "just a friend"...we will find out soon. Also, the whole Armageddon thing when Jeff won the title...like Ellie's emotions...that's how I truly felt when Jeff won...it was amazing...lol. The next chapter might not be up by next week because I still have to type it and I am still unsure on what I'm going to do...but I have some ideas running in my mind. But I will try to type it up this weekend! Please R&R!**

_**Chapter 21 Preview:**_

_Ellie and Layla are under the same roof at Matt's party. What will happen when they cross paths with each other? And just what really is the deal with Ellie & Punk? Are they truly just friends?_


	21. Confrontation at the Bash

**A/N: Ah yes, another week...another update. I just want to take the time to give a huge thanks and shout out to Livin on the EDGE, hardyrhodescenafan1 and CountryGirl8. You all totally rock. I also want to thank everyone who recently added this story to their favorites and their story alerts....it means a lot :o) So please enjoy this new chapter...it might be kind of short...idk.**

_**Chapter 21: Confrontation at the Bash**_

I am in disbelief. What the hell is Layla El doing here? I mean, isn't it bad enough that I humiliated her on tv and I've beat her ass numerous times during the past four months. Ugh, I _hate_ her. And why does she have her arm linking with Shannon's arm? Oh my god, I think their dating! Oh I am going to kick Shannon's ass....wait...why do I care? I mean it's not like we're dating anymore. I mean I'm not jealous that he's dating, I mean I don't sound _jealous_, do I?

Ok, _maybe a little_.

But it's only because she's with him. I mean Shannon and I share a special bond and now it's gonna be ruined because of that skank on his arm. I mean ugh. But I'm not going to let this bother me. This is my brother's home and his party and I am going to act civilized and just do my best to ignore Layla and Shannon tonight. It's gonna be hard though, I mean seeing Layla with Shannon is killing me and to make matters worse, he actually looks truly **happy** with her.

_**"Hey um, wanna like move to another area?" Maria asked knowing the history with me and Layla**_

_**"Yeah, that sounds pretty good right about now." i replied as I linked my arm with hers and we made our way to the kitchen**_

So we made our way to the kitchen and I hopped on top of the counter and looked on as Jeff was painting Maria's face and making some whiskers on her face. I know Jeff knows that I'm keeping my anger in and everything but I just smiled at him and played it off. The next thing I know, Shannon made his way into the kitchen and introduced Layla to some of our friends and family here, I looked away and onto Maria and then I started laughing as I saw her face.

_**"What? What's so funny?" she asked me confused**_

_**"Ria, you're face. I mean it's not funny...but it's so cute." i said while giggling**_

_**"Jeff! What did you do to my face?" Maria asked him in a childish manner**_

_**"Nothing. Honest, I just made little cat whiskers and-" said Jeff before another southern accent made it's presence known.**_

_**"Hey guys." it said**_

_**"Oh hey Shan, what's going on man?" Jeff said as he man hugged Shannon and Layla looked on**_

_**"Nothing man. Just chillin'. Well hey, I want to introduce you to my girlfriend, Layla." he said as Layla shook Jeff's hand**_

Well there you go, it's official, straight from his mouth. Layla and Shannon are a couple. Kind of gross if you think about it, but whatever it's his life

_**"Nice to actually meet you, like outside of work." Jeff said as he chuckled**_

I shot him a glare and he immediately fake coughed and then Layla and Maria shared a fake hug and a fake smile. As they were about to leave and join some other people, Layla noticed me....as if she didn't before.

_**"Oh, hey Ellie. I didn't see you there." she said to me as she dramatically put her hand to her chest**_

_**"Yeah, I didn't see you come in. What are you doing here?" i asked kind of rude but then stopped myself as Jeff looked at me **_

_**"Well Shannon invited me to come and I happily accepted. I mean I finally get to meet all the great people that my boyfriend keeps talking about, but funny he never mentioned you." she said with a smirk**_

_**"Oh really? That's weird because he never mentioned you." i shot back**_

_**"Hey Shannon! Glad you could make it." Matt interrupted as a fight was about to break out.**_

I took this as my cue to leave and Maria followed me. We basically hung out for the rest of the night and avoided Layla and Shannon throughout the whole night. Punk left a while ago with John Morrison and he missed basically everything.

-xxxxxxx-

About 3 hours have passed and now I am getting ready to head inside and use the bathroom before Maria and I head back to my place and hang out together. So I went to use the bathroom and when I got back to the living room, I met up with Maria and I waited for her while she put on her coat. I was _really_ starting to regret it, because that stupid Layla was making her way towards us and I had a funny feeling that it wasn't going to be good.

_**"Oh hey! I didn't know that **__you__** were still here." she said to us**_

_**"Yeah, we are. But we are just leaving. So good-bye." i said coldly**_

_**"Yes please leave, Shannon and I don't need you and that playboy slut here and ruin our party mood." she said with a smirk**_

_**"Um excuse me? First of all, don't call my friend a slut. If anyone is a slut here it's you. So don't even start and you know that you're just jealous of Maria because she got offered to do Playboy and you didn't. You know why? It's simple really...it's cause you're ugly. Oh and don't act like this is your house, it's Matt's house and he can bring in and kick out whoever he wants, so do yourself a favor and quit pissing me off or you'll regret it.." i said to her...not really knowing where that came from**_

Layla just stared and me and basically took in everything I said to her. Ok, I mean she is pretty...i guess...but I was just really pissed off and I was getting sick of her. For some strange reason, she smiled and I didn't know why, but unfortunately I found out why. She took her cup of beer and spilled it all over me and she got my clothes wet. She just got my frickin' new top and jeans that I got from Torrie Wilson's store, she got it all wet and now I'm stenched in beer. And she got it in my hair too. My brownish-red hair which was perfectly curled, was not soaked and I wasn't just pissed off anymore...oh no...I'm fucking furious.

-xxxxxxx-

As I looked up from my now wet clothes and looked at her face, she smirked at me.

_**"Oops." she said as she took one hand and put her to her mouth**_

_Oops, my ass. I thought to myself_

I slapped her hard across the face and I heard her gasp. I then took my drink from Maria's hand and I did the same thing to her. I said oops as well, but now I really regret doing that; Shannon was coming our way and he looked so pissed.

_**"What the hell Ellie?"**_

_**"Excuse me?! But didn't you see what she did to me?"**_

_**"Baby, I swear I didn't do anything to her. She spilled her drink on herself after she bumped into me and she threatened me. She told me to watch where I was going or she would hurt me the next time I bumped into her. Then she threw her drink all over me." said Layla...clearly lying**_

_**"What?! No I didn't, that's obsurd." i yelled**_

_**"Yeah, Layla started it all. I saw everything Shannon." said Maria defensing me**_

_**"You know what?! Both of you can save it! Ellie, I bring my girlfriend here and this is how you treat her. I can't believe you would be so cruel and heartless. Can't you just let go of the fact that we're through. Can't you just let me be happy?" he shouted at me**_

At this point I was fighting back my tears, but to no avail. I can't believe that he said that to me. Does he not know how hard it is to get over your first love. Shannon was the first person I've ever had a real relationship with. He was my first everything, I even lost my virginity to him and he thinks I can just get over what we had. It takes time, but clearly not for him. No, Shannon is now "happy" with Layla and he is so whipped. He believes anything she tells him without hearing other people's side of the story.

_**"You know what Shannon, you're one to talk. You think it's so easy to move on with your life, but you know what, for me it's not that easy. Shannon, you were the first person I truly ever loved. I gave you everything in our relationship. I gave you my heart, my soul and my passion and we've been together through thick and thin. Hell, I lost my virginity to you because that's how much I loved you. I still do, but to answer your question. No, I can't let you be happy...not as long as you're dating her. You know that I can not stand her and I can not believe that you are dating her after everything she tried to do to ruin our relationship. But I guess, I'm going to have to believe it now aren't I?" i yelled back at him and letting all my feelings out**_

_**"Ellie...I-" he said**_

_**"You nothing. You can have her all you want now because I am no longer going to bother you. In fact, I'm never going to have to see your face again. I'm moving from this state and I'm moving away from everyone. So now, you can be very happy because you can gush over her all you want. I am going to be gone for good!" i shouted as everyone at the party was listening and I slammed the door and hopped in my car**_

-xxxxxxx-

Maria ran out to the car immediately after I left and then she talked to me for a while, when we were still in the driveway. She tucked some hair behind my hair and stroked it for a while, as I cried and put my forehead on the steering wheel.

_**"Shhhh, honey everything is going to be ok." she said to me**_

_**"No, it's not Ria." i said as I looked at her**_

_**"I can't take this any longer, I thought that I was stronger and that I could move on but I can't. My heart can't take it anymore. My life is just a mess and I just...." i said as I thought for a second**_

_**"You just what?" she asked me**_

_**"I just need to get away from everyone and clear my head. I need to go to my other family." i told her**_

She nodded and after I finally calmed down, I drove to my apartment and booked an immediate flight to New Jersey. I was going to see my mom's side of the family. Well some of them anyway. I kept in touch with some of my cousins and aunts when I did a show a while back in East Rutherford and luckily for me, we got along really well and they weren't anything like my mom, thank the lord. I needed to get away and try to get some normalcy in my life, without all the drama. Luckily for me, the next RAW show was in New Jersey so I was given the go ahead by Vince to go to New Jersey for a bit. Hopefully, everything will come out for the better and I will finally have a clear mind.

But now all my thoughts are back to Shannon as I layed on my bed and tried to fall asleep. It just amazes me at how fast he went into another relationship, let alone the dating world. I mean was I that not important to him? Was I just a little fling to him? Did he just want to be the man that said I-just-devirginzed-Ellie-Hardy-Score!? I really don't know what to think about him anymore. But what I do know is that if Shannon wants to do that to me then fine. Two can play that game. As of tonight, Ellie Olivia Hardy is officially back in the dating world and it's going to be fun. I can _guarantee_ it.

-xxxxxxx-

**A/N: That was it for this chapter. What do you think? I think it was somewhat ok...but whatever...lol. And I am so sorry for the late update. The chapter wasn't finished and my stupid laptop caught a virus and I had to transfer everything to my flash drive and ugh...it's so annoying. I can't even use my laptop cause of the virus. I'm using my parent's computer...which I hate to do especially when I'm writing my chapters. I don't know when the next chapter will be up, but I want to try and get it up my next Sunday...which is the night of the Royal Rumble...we'll see what happens. Please R&R!**

**Oh and BTW, I hate what the Wwe is doing with Jeff. I mean accident after accident, really? Can we get a good storyline with him. This week I almost had a heart attack when the pyros went off on his face. What are they trying to do? Ruin his god-like face and make those gorgeous green eyes melt away. What's next? Ugh...gosh so stupid of them. And Matt losing to Jack Swagger? Give me a break. Oh and also, one more thing...well two more things...lol. One, I added some facts about me on my profile page so check it out...I will try to update more funs facts about me...lol. Two, I am so sad that Victoria retired...she was the best in the company and I hate seeing her go.**

_Chapter 22 Preview:_

_Ellie visits family and friends in NJ and she is back in the dating game. Will she meet anyone in NJ or will she fall for someone close to her friends or will it be a co-worker._

_Who do you want it to be...here are the choices:_

_Ronny Massaro_

_CM Punk_

_Randy Orton_

_Leave your answer in a review...I kinda want Randy...cause he is such a bad-ass and I can have fun putting Ellie & Randy together...but you decide. If you don't know what Ronny looks like...check it out on my profile page...it's the link right under the link for Ellie. To me, he looks like a younger version of Randy Orton...so hot...lol XD  
_


	22. Jersey Girl

_A/N: Wow. I just want to thank __**goddess., CenaCandiceFan4Life, chrissyvixen, hardyrhodescenafan1, FearlessHardy, MusicLuver22, nychick4, ShannonxMoore'sxLoverx, CountryGirl8, Livin on the EDGE and SBMFanatic **__for reviewing the last chapter. I was truly amazed when I recieved those eleven reviews, you all made my day and I can't thank you enough. So thank you!_

_Now for the results:_

_**Randy - 10**_

_**CM Punk - 1**_

_**Ronny - 0**_

_So I guess everyone wants a __**Randy/Ellie **__romance on here...so of course, it will happen. __**Randy**__ will be in this chapter, sort of like how they meet sort of thing...you'll see._

_BTW, this chapter is kind of a filler...but you will meet a new character today. Ellie's best friend comes in and she is wild and crazy...you'll love her...lol._

_Oh and my cousin came home from IRAQ yesterday he's gonna be here for 2 weeks then he goes back...but at least he'll be here for a while._

_Ok so here is chapter 22 enjoy!_

_**Chapter 22: Jersey Girl**_

**December 21, 2008;**

**Newark, NJ;**

Finally I made it to New Jersey after a 3 hour flight. To be honest, I never thought I would be back here so soon, but I am and I couldn't be happier. Now, I know running away isn't going to solve my problems, but I just had to. I have to clear my mind and I have to see other people, other family...I just need space.

So here I am at Newark Liberty Airport, wearing my black northface jacket with black gloves and my gray wool cap. A couple of fans have noticed me, but it wasn't hectic or anything. I'm waiting for my best friend, Joanna, to come pick me up since she lives here. She's been my friend ever since I was 2 years old and when she moved from North Carolina to New Jersey about 3 years ago, we've always kept in touch. She is seriously, the sister I never had. We've been through a lot together and I tell her about everything, she knows things about me that even Matt & Jeff don't know.

_**"Ellie?!"**_

_**"Joey?!"**_

_**"Ahhhhhh!!!" we both screamed and hugged as she came up to me**_

_**"I can't believe you're here." she said**_

_**"I know, but I needed a break. I needed to come see you and chill with you. It's no fun in Carolina without you." i admitted**_

_**"Yeah, I missed you and your brothers. By the way, how are those fine piece of men that I left behind." she asked me with a smirk**_

Oh yeah, she loves Matt & Jeff...seriously, she is _in love _with them.

_**"They're fine." i said**_

_**"They sure are!" she said as she helped me load my suitcases in the trunk of her car**_

We laughed and then after we settled all my luggage into her trunk, we climbed in the car and she drove off. We headed to a local diner around the area since I was hungry and we had so much to catch up on. Finally, we head into the Tick Tock Diner and order our drinks and meals.

_**"So champ, what's going on with you?" she asks**_

_**"Nothing much, I just needed a break. Get out for a while, ya know?" i say**_

_**"Uh huh. Girl, I am not believing you for one second. Don't lie to me, tell me what's going on. It's not everyday that my friend hops on a plane to Jersey for a vacation." she tells me**_

_**"Ok, ok. Let's just say that Shannon and I had a falling out at Matt's party and he chose to believe his new "girlfriend" about something and he like yelled at me in front of everyone. I mean I yelled at him too, but still that was so embarrasing and his girlfriend is such an evil little bitch." i say to her**_

_**"Wow. That sucks, he believed that evil skanky whore, over you? Oh man, you are so lucky I don't live in Cameron anymore. If I did, I would so kick his ass and Layla's too." she said with an angry look on her face**_

When Shannon and I broke up, she was the first person I called. She understood me and she was always there for me. Then when I found out about Shannon dating Layla about 2 months ago, she was the first person to know. She didn't like Layla anyway. See, Joanna watches wrestling too...she's like an obsessed fan with it. She watches RAW, ECW & Smackdown every week and let's just say that she was never fond of Layla, even when she was in the 2006 Diva Search. Joanna knew Layla before I did, see Joanna tried out for the same exact Diva Search that year and Layla called her some names and then she ended up fighting her and that's how Joanna never made the cut. Sucks, I know. We could have been The Beautiful People of the Wwe, oh well. So anyway, yeah. She _hates_ Layla.

_**"I know you would, but whatever. I'll get over it. And I am finally going back into the dating scene." i announce as she claps**_

_**"Good for you girl, it's about time. So tell me what is going on with those Hardy Boys?" she asks with a smile**_

_**"They are good. Matt is still ECW Champ and single now and you know that Jeff won the Wwe Title...so things are looking up for us. In fact, we have a photoshoot in like 3 days for the next issue of the Wwe Magazine with us on the cover." i gush happily**_

_**"Matt...single? I have a chance!!! Oh El, please let me go. I need to go see those hotties. After all I just turned 22...please, please take me with you?"**_

_**"Yeah, so you can go all psychotic on Jeff and Matt...um, i don't think so." i said with a smirk**_

_**"Come on, stop playing around and let me go. I'll do anything!" she pleaded**_

_**"Anything?"**_

_**"Yeah..."**_

_**"Ok fine. But you owe me. Besides, I was going to take you anyway." i said with a chuckle**_

_**"Oh, you are so evil." she said**_

_**"I know. But anyway, I need you to take me to NY tomorrow. I have a radio interview and I need a ride there. So think of this as you doing anything for me."**_

_**"You have got yourself a deal."**_

_**-**__xxxxxxx-_

**Later that night;**

**40/40 Club;**

After lunch, we drove back to her house and hung out for a while. I took a nap and then we headed to a club to go dancing and just to have a good time and get loose. Some men tried hitting on us, but with the worst pick up lines ever.

_Come here often?_

_I may not be Fred Flintstone, but I can make your bed rock!_

_Is it hot in here, or is it just you?_

Those were just how bad the pickup lines were over there. But anyway me and Joanna met a couple of guys and we danced with them and we were just having some fun. Joanna was left talking to some dude while I went to go get a drink.

_**"Can I get a shot of Tequila please?" i asked the bartender**_

_**"You've got it." he said as he left and went to get it for me**_

_**"Tequila, huh? Someone having a rough night?" i heard a voice say**_

Just as I was about to blow the guy off, I turned around to see who was talking to me and I froze. What was _he_ doing here?

_**"What? You look surprised to see me." he said with that infamous smirk of his**_

_**"I-I...you-you...wh-what are you d-doing here?" i asked while stuttering**_

Totally _not_ one of my finest moments.

_**"Well all of the superstars are making their way here within the next 2 days and I just wanted to enjoy myself for a while." he stated**_

_**"Oh." i said**_

_**"Yeah, and what about you, Hardy. Why are you here?" he asked**_

_**"J-Just visiting some friends and family and basically here for interviews and the show, of course." i said after finally being able to make a complete sentence**_

_**"Right."**_

_**"Hey El! I think we should bounce, I mean seriously there are no hot-...well hello gorgeous!" Joanna said as she noticed who I was talking too.**_

I swear she was _seriously drunk _at this point. Great, now I'm embarrassed. Thanks Joey.

_**"Joanna, Randy. Randy, my ever so fabulous and drunk friend, Joanna." i said as I introduced him**_

_**"Hello." Randy said as he took out his hand for her to shake**_

_**"You're hot!" she said as I smacked my hand to my forehead in pure embarrassment**_

_**"And you're drunk." i stated**_

Randy chuckled as Joanna basically started arguing with me, stating that she wasn't drunk, when she clearly was. After a while, she sat down and passed out at the bar. That's when I decided that it was time for us to head back so she can rest, since she had to drive me for the radio interview with The Pain Clinic in NY, tomorrow.

_**"Look, I'm gonna go and take her back home. I've got a busy day tomorrow. So I guess I'll see you on Monday, Randy." i said as I started to wrap Joanna's arm around my shoulders**_

_**"Need help?" he asked with a smirk**_

_**"I don't think I need help." i said**_

But that didn't work as Joanna fell on her butt on the floor.

_**"Actually, help doesn't sound so bad." i said with a chuckle**_

Randy picked up Joanna, bridal style, and he helped me bring her to his car, since we rode a cab here and he insisted on letting him take us back to her place. I agreed and he drove us back to her place. It's amazing how I have never lived in NJ, but I already knew how to get back to her apartment. Randy helped bring Joanna up to her apartment and placed her gently on her bed.

_**"Hottie with a body." she murmured in her sleep**_

Randy chuckled and looked at me. Oh how I was going to kill her in the morning, just because she's dreaming doesn't mean I don't know who she was dreaming about. Oh gosh, just wait.

_**"Thanks Randy. And sorry about her...she's a little....nuts, but she's cool." i said as I closed Joanna's bedroom door**_

_**"Yeah, she's quite a character and you're welcome. I should start heading back to the hotel now. It's getting late and I have an autograph signing tomorrow. So good-night."**_

_**"Night." i said as he walked out the door**_

_**"Oh and tell Joanna I said good night. She's gonna have a major hangover tomorrow." he said with a laugh**_

_**"Oh I know that. Bye." i said as I closed the door after he left down the elevator**_

_Hottie with a body, for sure._

I thought to myself.

I checked on Joanna one more time before I headed to my room and crawled into the covers. Tonight was very...interesting to say the least. With my wacky friend basically throwing herself out there to Randy and to Randy and I actually having a nice conversation. If I know any better, I think something between Randy and I was starting to form. But, I need to enjoy my single life for a while. Then again, Shannon sure didn't take any time falling into another relationship so soon...hmmm...maybe payback can be a bitch? I don't know I guess it will be all in good time. All I know is that the minute Joanna wakes up tomorrow, we're heading to NY for my radio interview and the whole drive there, I'm going to be blasting music the whole time. Oh I am so bad.

-xxxxxxx-

A/N: So that was chapter 22. It was kind of a filler...but I liked the way it came out. Joanna is my favorite person to write and that actually is my best friend's name and she is like a sister to me. Anyway, so I hope you all enjoyed that little Randy/Ellie segment...i thought it was cute and funny. Anyway, please R&R! I wanna know what you guys think of Joanna and if I should keep her as a regular in the story. I'm in the process of writing the next couple of chapters...so an update should be up next week.

_**Chapter 23 Preview:**_

_**Ellie makes her way to The Pain Clinic Pro Wrestling Talk Show, radio interview in NY. Will she mention anything about her relationship with Shannon? Will all hell break loose when asked about Layla? What else will she say? Also, will there be any more Randy/Ellie interactions?**_

_Oh, if Joanna becomes a regular character in the story...who should she be paired up with...._

_Matt_

_Randy _

_Jeff_

_Ellie and Randy might not work out...so we will see what happens...well this is a Shannon/OC story...lol...please vote!_


	23. The Pain Clinic

**A/N: Thanks to **_xJerichoHardyOrtonx, goddess., nychick4, ShannonxMoore'sxLoverx, BabyAK, CountryGirl8, Livin on the Edge, FearlessHardy and SBMFanatic _**for who reviewing the last chapter. I really appreciate it. I really don't have much to say. I'm still pretty pissed at the WWE for doing that Matt/Jeff storyline.....again...but hey maybe I'll get Hardy vs Hardy at Wrestlemania...so I'm kinda pumped for it...woot woot!**

**Also, we have a problem with the Joanna/Matt pairing...I'll explain at the end of the chapter...lol.**

**Here's chapter 23.**

**BTW, The Pain Clinic is an actual radio show in Rochester, NY so I don't own them or anything...but the hosts names are not real...i just made them up...lol.**

**Enjoy!**

_**Chapter 23: The Pain Clinic**_

_**"Stop jumping on my bed...god I hate you!"**_

_**"You know you love me and if you didn't get so wasted last night, then you wouldn't have such a major hangover." i said in a sing song voice**_

_**"Shut up." **_

_**"Here." i said handing her an advil and a glass of water**_

She gratefully took it and swallowed the pill as I sat on the edge of her bed and watched her.

_**"So I had the weirdest dream last night. I had a dream that I met Randy Orton last night and I told him that he was hot. Some dream, huh?" she said as she took another sip from her water**_

_**"Um...actually...that did happen." i said as I bit my lip**_

_**"Nooooooo!" she said in embarassment**_

_**"But if it makes you feel any better, he said you were cool."**_

_**"Really?"**_

_**"Yeah. Anyway, get up come on...my interview is at 1 and it's 9:30 now...we need to get there on time and you know how long that drive is to Rochester...so get up!" i said as I hit her with a pillow.**_

_**"Ok, ok I'm going!" she said as she got up and made her way to the bathroom**_

This day was going to get rather interesting.

-xxxxxxx-

Finally after 4 hours, 3 bathroom brakes and 2 Burger King stops later (Joanna's idea), we made it to The Pain Clinic studios. I've been here before with Jeff and Matt in the past, but now it's just me on my own answering questions and what not. I am somewhat nervous, I really don't know what kind of questions they are gonna ask me and I don't know if I'll be able to answer them as best as I would like to.

_**"Nervous?" Joanna asked me as she finished her cup of soda**_

_**"A little, but it's just a radio interview, so it should be no problem." i told her**_

_**"K. Hey, has Randy talked to you today?" she asked curiously**_

_**"No. Why?" i asked**_

_**"Just wondering. You know I might have been pretty drunk last night, but you two are so cute together. You should definitely hook up with him." she told me**_

_**"Really? Wait but no, I don't think he's interested in me." i said as my smile turned into a sad frown**_

_**"Girly, he was SO into you. Oh my god, how can you not see it and he is a total hottie and he's such a badass...oh god I love badboys." she said as I giggled**_

_**"Nice. No but seriously, you think he's interested?" i asked hoping she'd say what I wanted to hear**_

_**"I definitely think so." she said as we approached the elevator doors and stepped in.**_

I pressed the button to go to the 7th floor and I was thinking about what Joey said. Was he actually into me? I really hope so because now that I think about it, he is hot and he's actually a pretty cool guys outside of the ring. Who knows maybe he'll wanna hang out or something in the future. As these thoughts were running through my head and Joanna was talking about how badly she wanted to smell Jeff's hair.....

Yeah. Don't ask...haha.

A beep was heard coming from my cell phone, which means that I received a text message. Checking to see who it was from, I was confused when I didn't recognize the number.

_"Hey. Who is this?" i replied back_

_"This is the one and only Randy Orton, Legend Killer, Lady Thriller....lol." he wrote back in response_

_"Oh hey Randy. What's up and how did you get my number....not to sound mean or anything, but I didn't give you my number last night and I don't talk to you as much as I did last night which was totally cool because I had a nice time and now I'm rambling like an idiot through texting, so I'm gonna stop now xp" i texted back to him_

Gosh, I am such an idiot. I just made myself look like a dork and Joanna laughed when I showed her the text I sent him.

_"Haha. You are too funny. Actually, I just wanted to see how you both were doing after last night and I got your number from Ashley. I hope you don't mind."_

_"No, I don't mind at all. And we're fine. Hey, listen I've gotta go. I'm about to do my radio interview, so text me later or something."_

Later or something? Wow, I seriously need to get myself back into the dating game.

_"Alright. I'll be listening. Hey, do you want to maybe hang out later after you're done. I've got an autograph signing in 15 minutes and I should be done in an hour. What do you say?" he asked me_

_**"Oh my god, he asked me out!" i screamed to Joanna**_

_**"I told you, you don't listen to me when I'm right. So what are you gonna do?" she asked me**_

_**"I don't know. Should I hang out with him later? I mean I don't wanna leave you alone." i told her**_

_**"You should so go with him and don't worry about me, I'll do something to keep myself busy. So....go!" she said as we got off the elevator and made our way to the studio room**_

_"That sounds good, RKO. Pick me up at The Pain Clinic studio after I'm done. Gotta go now. Bye!" i texted back and then shut my phone._

-xxxxxxx-

_**"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome to the show, the reigning Wwe Women's Champion, Ellie!" announced TJ the DJ**_

I smiled as I put on my headsets and Joanna sat on a chair next to me.

_**"Hello hello. Thank you for having me." i responded coyly**_

_**"Well, thank you for coming. Alright now, you are currently the Women's Champion on RAW but for some fans that don't know this, you are also the sister of Matt & Jeff Hardy." he said to me**_

_**"Yes I am." i responded**_

_**"So tell us, what's it like to be the younger sister of Matt & Jeff...what's it like growing up with them?" he asked me**_

Hmmmm. Should I be truthful? Being their sister is hell, they constantly make fun of me and Matt was a total ass to me all the time.

Ok. No. I can't do that, it's not right.

They weren't _that_ bad.

_**"Well growing up with Matt & Jeff is truly amazing. I mean they've taught me so much and have always been there for me since I've been in this business and they've taught me the ropes and have basically trained me into becoming an amazing performer inside and outside of the ring. I'm not gonna lie though, it was pretty tough being the only girl in their lives at that point and they were just way too over protective of me." i responded as Joanna chuckled quietly and everyone else chuckled as well**_

_**"Of course they should be over protective of you, you have looks that could kill." TJ responded in a flirtatious way**_

Nice. Coming on to me during an interview.

I really hope Shannon is listening to this....that asshole.

_**"Thank you. I'm glad that they were that way though now that I think about it, I mean who knows where I would have ended up if it weren't for them. Actually, Matt was the one who was way overboard with me. Jeff wasn't bad, sometimes he was...but Matt is sort of like the father figure to myself & Jeff when our father isn't around us. He just didn't like that fact that I began dating when he wasn't around and it got to a point where I literally punched him in the face." i said**_

I laughed as I remembered that day oh so well. It was hilarious.

_**"Seriously?" Frankie, the other DJ asked**_

_**"Yeah. But like I said, I'm thankful for that. I look at teenage girls these days, who are pregnant and what not and I say to myself, now I know why Matt & Jeff were always like that to me. They wanted me to live a normal life and just enjoy it, but not to the point where I got pregnant or something, you know? No offense to young teenage mothers, I give them all the respect in the world, but other than that, I think that it is truly a blessing to grow up with them and I wouldn't trade that experience for anything in the world" i said**_

_**"Yeah. Totally understandable. Alrighty, next question. You recently won your Women's Championship a couple of months ago in August. How did it feel?" TJ asked me again**_

_**"Oh man, it felt great. It truly was unbelievable. Of course in the company you know certain things are going to happen before you even have a match, but just the minute you get a huge win like that, the emotions and feelings are so real. I still truly can't believe that I am Women's Champion. It's really a dream come true for me." i said while smiling**_

_**"Any plans on losing it soon?" **_

_**"To be honest, I don't know. I plan on keeping this title around my waist for a while so it's going to be hard to take it away from me." i responded with a smirk**_

_**"Next question, out of all of the Divas in the Women's Division right now, who has been the toughest in the ring?" Frankie asked**_

_**"Hmmmm. So far the ones that'll definitely give you a beating in the ring are Beth Phoenix and Mickie James. They both have their solid wrestling skills intact and they definitely are not afraid to put up a fight against you. Beth is definitely in your face and will stop at nothing during the match. The same with Mickie, I've only fought her during battle royals and stuff like that, but she's a tough cookie." i giggled**_

_**"Who isn't much competition?" TJ asked again**_

_**"Layla." i said quickly**_

Ha. I didn't even have to think about that one. Take that Layla.

_**"Really?" Frankie and TJ asked at the same time**_

_**"Oh yeah. I mean I've fought her on different occassions and what not, but she's nothing to me. Sure she'll give a few punches and kicks here and there, but it's not that big of a deal. If I'm being truthful here, I really don't like her at all. It's not just inside the ring, but we've had personal issues outside of the ring as well, but I'm not going to bring that up because that is just between myself and Layla." i shot back**_

_**"So what do you do when you have to do a Diva's Photoshoot or autograph signing together?"**_

_**"We keep things professional. If Matt has taught me anything, it's that no matter what issues you have with someone, it's best to leave it outside of the work place and just handle it as an adult. Don't act like a child. But with our kind of work, we get to literally beat up each other, so it works out." i said as I laughed**_

_**"Right. Ok, so we went online and we looked up some more information on you. So we're gonna tell you what we found and you can either confirm or deny if you want. Is that okay with you?" TJ asked**_

_**"Yeah, it's not a problem. I'm here to give you my answers and I'm going to be honest throughout it all."**_

_**"I like her already." said Frankie, I liked him...he's funny and he's kind of cute...but I have to stop...I hate a....um...date?...with Randy.**_

_**"Ok, so it says here you were born on December 5th, 1987...so you just turned 22, Happy Belated Birthday...I guess." he said to me**_

_**"Thank you yea, so Kelly Kelly & myself are the youngest divas on the roster, which I think is cool." i said as Joanna laughed at me, quietly**_

_**"Cool. So it also says that you and Shannon Moore are dating. Which brings me to the million dollar question. Are you, Ellie Hardy, off the market or on the market? Drum roll please!!!" TJ said as everyone started making the drum roll noise and I laughed**_

_**"Well, I am on the market...I guess."**_

_**"Yes!!!!" all the men said at once**_

_**"Shannon and I broke up in August, right after he was released, it was mainly to scheduling problems...." i said lying**_

I can't just tell them about Shannon's personal life after he was released...it just isn't right and he doesn't deserve that. I would be pissed if someone aired my dirty laundry on the radio and let it out all in the open.

_**"....so we decided it was time for a break." i said as Joey nudged me in the ribs**_

_**"How long were you together for?" Frankie asked**_

_**"Well, we've been around each other almost for forever, but we officially were together for about 8 months. We started dating a week prior to getting my Wwe contract." i replied**_

_**"So are you friends now? Are you seeing anyone? Is he seeing anyone?"**_

_**"Us being friends, we tried it but it doesn't work for us. Right now, we just are staying clear of each other. As far as I'm concerned, he actually has a girlfriend, which is one of the reasons why we aren't speaking to each other."**_

_**"Jealousy?"**_

_**"No more like hatred towards the girl. He's actually dating Layla now." i stated, everyone already knew about it...so might as well.**_

_**"Wow. That has got to suck."**_

_**"It does, but hey if he's happy and content with her...that's good for him, I clearly could care less about them right now. Me, well I'm in the dating scene again and I'm actually...I guess you can say...seeing someone at this moment, but we'll see how it goes, we have a date tonight...I hope...so I'm just looking to see to where this leads."**_

_**"Care to tell us who?"**_

_**"I would, but not right now. If this turns into a relationship then I guess I'll let you know...but I'll keep you posted." i said with a wink**_

_**"Yes please let us know who this lucky bastard is. Moving on, moving on....it says on that you were offered the chance to be the diva this year to grace the pages of Playboy. Is there any truth to that rumor?"**_

Shit. I was hoping he wouldn't mention that. I haven't even told Matt & Jeff yet. Joanna knows though, duh she's the first person I told when I was given the offer...haha.

_**"Hmmm. I guess I have to let it out of the bag now. Yes, I was given the opportunity to be in Playboy and so was Kelly Kelly, but I still have yet to come to a decision. I mean I would love to, but right now...I just want to focus on being in the ring, but that doesn't mean that it's my final decision just yet. I still want to talk about it with family, friends and my fans and see what everyone thinks first. If I don't do it, then perhaps Kelly or someone else will. You'll find out soon though." i said with a wide smile**_

_**"Right, well then I can't wait for that answer. So we're going to take a few calls and have some fans ask you questions."**_

_**"Sure! Bring it on!" i replied as I clapped my hands together**_

I haven't really give the Playboy issue to much consideration, I do want to do it, but at the same time I know that it's a typical thing for the company. I'm the Women's Champion now and I just want to focus on my in-ring career for now. But who knows, maybe I'll do it. In fact, I think if I do decide to do it, I would be the first Diva to actually be the Women's Champion while my playboy issue comes out...that would be pretty sick, but I really really don't know. Wrestlemania is coming right around the corner and I don't know if they have any plans for me right now, but I'm not concerned about that right now. What I'm focusing in on right now is my little "date" with the Legend Killer in about oh an hour and a half...I am so nervous. This is actually my first real date with someone other than Shannon and I guess I'm just a little freaked out at that, but whatever...I'm excited. He's cool, he's hot, he's a badass....like Joanna says....and I'm interested. I think that's all I need, right?

-xxxxxxx-

**A/N: So that was chapter 23! Yay! Hate it? Love it? Review it? Lol...let me know what you think...I had that chapter in my mind for weeks so I had to do it. Ah, yes the Joanna/Matt pairing...here's what happened:**

**Due to Matt's actions at the Royal Rumble...Joanna was pretty pissed off...so she basically told me that if I put her with Matt she will kick my ass...and I said I'll see what I can do. I'll most likely do a little fling with them...but it won't last long...so now I need your help again. I have 5 polls and I need you to VOTE, VOTE, VOTE!!**

**-**

**First poll:**

_Who should Matt end up with?_

**Maria**

**Eve**

**Other (let me know in review)**

**Second Poll:**

_Who should Joanna end up with?_

**John Cena (i forgot about him...lol)**

**Jeff Hardy**

**Ronny Massaro (picture link on my profile)**

**Third Poll:**

_Should I make Beth and Jeff break up? (If Jeff is voted to be with Joanna..I am going to break them up...but if he's not voted...should they break up anyways?)_

**Yes**

**No**

**Fourth Poll:**

_To playboy or not to playboy?_

**Yes**

**No**

**Fifth Poll: **

_Should Matt be the one to turn on Jeff in this story or should Ellie do it and turn heel?_

**Let Matt be heel!**

**No, let Ellie be heel!**

**Keep them both as faces!!!**

**-**

**SORRY I HAVE A LOT OF DECISIONS TO MAKE AND SINCE YOU READ THIS STORY...I WANT YOUR INPUT...LOL...SO PLEASE VOTE!!! FYI...UM I KINDA WANT TO TURN ELLIE INTO A HEEL FOR A WHILE...I HAVE SOME PLANS FLOATING IN MY MIND INVOLVING A HEEL TURN FOR HER...BUT HEY THATS UP TO YOU...LOL. SO PLEASE VOTE AND R&R! THANKS GUYS!**

_**Chapter 24 Preview (wow! already?):**_

_Ellie and Randy go on their little "date", but who catches them together?_


	24. RKO

AN: I want to thank **BabyAK, SBMFanatic, ShannonxMoore'sxLoverx, Livin on the EDGE (btw...i loved your review...lol), chrissyvixen, hardyrhodescenafan1, MusicLuver22, nychick4 and FearlessHardy** for reviewing and voting on the last chapter. Your reviews & votes mean a lot to me and I love having your input!

So here were the **results**:

1. Who should Matt end up with?

Eve - 2

Maria - 1

**Other** - 3

2. Who should Joanna end up with?

**John Cena** - 4

Jeff Hardy - 4

Ronny - 1

3. Should Jeff & Beth break up?

Yes - 3

**No** - 5

4. To playboy or not to Playboy?

**Yes, do it** - 5

No, don't pose - 3

5. Who should turn heel?

Matt - 2

**Ellie** - 4

No one - 0

UH OH! LOOKS LIKE WE HAVE A TIE...BUT AFTER TALKING TO JOANNA (WHO COULDN'T MAKE UP HER MIND BETWEEN JOHN & JEFF) SHE DID EENIE MEENIE MINEY MOE AND ENDED UP WITH JOHN...SO I GUESS **JOHN** IS THE WINNER...WOOT WOOT...LOL

OK....so just to let you all know, Ellie was voted to do Playboy but someone in a review gave me an awesome idea...so im going to do that instead...thanks BabyAK for the idea! Oh and for all you **Shannon Moore & Paul London** fans like myself, they are going to be coming to NJ on April 11th...signing autographs and stuff...and I am going to try to go! It's on a Saturday...so I'm hoping and praying..if u want info on it, let me know and I'll give you more details...lol. Ok on to Chapter 24...wait! Did anyone see **CM Punk & Mickie** team up on RAW this past week....hmmm...rather interesting xD

P.S.

This chapter is kinda short.

-

_**Chapter 24: R.K.O**_

_**"Last caller, tell us your name and where you're from." said TJ as our interview was going to be finished in 5 minutes**_

_**"Um, yea hi. My name is Jeff and I'm from Cameron, NC." my brother said**_

Wow. That loser called the radio station...lol. I have to admit though, it was pretty cute that he did that, he is so full of surprises.

_**"Jeff! What are you doing on the air?" i asked shocked**_

_**"Just calling in." he replied**_

_**"Alright, alright. You got us, Jeff & the guys planned this out last week and we wanted to surprise you so surprise!" TJ said as I chuckled**_

Jeff was asked some questions and what not and I answered some questions after they wanted me to clarify some of the things he said. I was really happy that he called, it shows that he is just an awesome brother and he really cares for me. I looked over at Joanna who was in heaven when she heard Jeff's voice, she was daydreaming and blushing so much....haha.

_**"So Jeff, do you think that you're sister will be able to beat Beth Phoenix and Santino on RAW this week when she teams up with CM Punk?" i heard Frankie ask**_

_**"I think Ellie can do anything she puts her mind to it. Beth is a pretty tough competitor but with Punk on my sister's side...I think they'll be a pretty good team and can give Santino and Beth a run for their money. Ellie's tough, she's got a lot of heart and she puts a lot of passion and aggression into her matches." he said**_

_**"Well Jeff, thanks again for taking time out of your schedule and calling in. We really appreciate it."**_

_**"No problem man. Take care and see you later Ellie." he said as he hung up**_

_**"Bye Jeffrey." i said with a smirk**_

After he hung up, the radio dj's thanked me for being with them and I basically just thanked them for having me as well. I had a blast and it was my first major radio interview since I won the title and I couldn't be any happier. So finally we finished and Joanna and I made our way outside.

_**"So that was fun." Joanna said**_

_**"Yeah, it was. I was surprised when Jeff called too. I totally was not expecting that." i said**_

_**"Oh yeah, that was the best part. He sounded so hot, god how I love his southern accent...uhhh...it makes me so weak in the knees." she said as she jokingly felt her forehead.**_

_**"You're crazy." i stated with a laugh**_

As soon as we made it past some of the fans and stuff, we saw a certain someone out there waiting for us by his car. Who was it? Well Randy, of course. I went up to him and I was so blushing, gosh he is sooooo fine. Ugh, damn him and his hot self. After he made small talk with Joanna and she basically just took off to go meet up with an old friend who lived around the area, it left Randy and myself alone. This was kind of awkward. We hardly talk to each other but after last night, he asked me out. Hmmm...that was pretty fast if you ask me.

_**"Sooooo..." i said trying to avoid his green eyes (yes, they are green after I saw RAW last week...i thought they were blue)**_

_**"So, I have some plans for us today. I thought maybe we could go to that Wax Museum where they have all those wax figures of those famous people." he said hopefully**_

_**"Oh really? That is so cool, I've always wanted to go." i said cheerfully as I finally looked into his eyes**_

_**"Well then Hardy, I guess today is your lucky day. You are going to the Wax Museum with the hottest man around." he said as he flexed his muscles**_

Gosh, how bad did I stare at that. I couldn't help it, it was just all there and oh man, I know he was just playing around and being all cocky in a joking matter, but he was right. He sure is the hottest man around. You know, the way he was playing around reminds me of...Shan-

No. Stop. I can't think about him right now. It'll totally ruin the good mood I've been in all day.

So we made our way into his car and drove to the Museum. We made some small talk and what not, then we finally made it after 20 minutes of driving. When we got there we got on line and luckily there weren't too many people around today. Don't get me wrong, I love my fans...but seeing a face with a heel...on a date...not so great for the company...unless we are like in a storyline or something.

Randy paid for both the tickets, even after I refused to let him but he was cool about it...so we made our way upstairs and we saw tons of figures of celebrities. We saw Shakira, Angelina Jolie, Jennifer Lopez, Jessica Simpson, Brad Pitt and so many other people...it was cool and we took tons of pictures with them. If you ask me, I think Randy was liking Jennifer Lopez's wax figure a little too much, but it was all in good fun. As we made our way to the 2nd floor, there was a scary part called "The House of Wax". I seriously, did not want to go in there at all, I am petrified...I mean sure I can kick some butt in the ring, but when it comes to scary rides and stuff, I'm the one who waits outside while everyone else has their fun and I have NO problem in doing that.

_**"Come on, let's go in there." Randy said as he started walking towards the entrance of the petrifying ride**_

_**"Um, Randy...I-I don't...I don't feel so well...I think we should go now." i said as my fear was building up**_

Ok. So I'm a big baby. I'm sorry I can't help it.

_**"Oh come on, let's just go in and I'll take you back to your friend's house." he said as he grabbed my hand and pulled me closer to the door**_

_**"No Randy, I seriously...don't feel good." i said as I stopped in my tracks as we were literally in front of the entrance door**_

He turned to look at me and saw the look of fear in my eyes. I tried to hide it but I couldn't. To me, it was like that fear that every single one of us has had when we were younger, when we were afraid of the Boogeyman coming to get us...um..yea no pun intended.

Randy then laced his fingers with mines and looked into my eyes.

_**"Are you sure you just don't feel good or is there something else?" he asked me in a caring way**_

God how I just wanted to take him right then and there.

_**"Randy, I-It's stupid." i said as I chuckled**_

_**"No, no come on tell me. What is it?" he asked with his hands still laced with mine**_

_**"Um....ok..please don't laugh. Gosh, this is so stupid...but to tell you the truth Randy, I'm-I'm scared to go in there." i said as I closed my eyes and opened them again to look at him**_

_**"I'm not going to laugh and that's not stupid. Everyone has their fears if you don't want to go in, we can just pass it by. But, I promise that if you go in, I will protect you and hold onto you throughout it all...I won't leave you for a second. For all I care, you can close your eyes throughout it all." he said**_

I thought about it for a good minute. I mean I didn't want to ruin Randy's day by pulling this kind of stunt, I feel so bad that he planned all this and I can't even do one fucking favor and just go through with this. It just wouldn't be fair...so i have to suck it up and just face my fear and get this over with.

_**"Ok, Ok. I'll go in, but if you let go of my hand for even a second, you are so dead Orton." i said as I dragged him inside**_

_**"Ah yes, there's the Hardy I know." he said as I turned to face him and he smirked.**_

-xxxxxxx-

Ok, so that wasn't so bad. He didn't let go of my hand for a second, in fact he like held on for dear life. I think he was more afraid than I was...but hey we got through it. Although, it was pretty fucking scary. Basically, someone was acting like they were trying to kill us and were chasing us....Randy picked me up and ran with me in his arms when I closed my eyes and stopped breathing for like a milli-second when we were inside...I thought that was so _cute_.

Finally we made our way to the last floor in the Museum and it was a nice little cafe where we could eat and I sure was happy about that..cause I was huuunnngggrrryyy....haha. Randy went to go place our foor orders after I told him what I wanted and I couldn't help but think about how strange this was for a minute.

Being on a date with someone besides Shannon was such a weird feeling...It's been such a long time and I guess I just have to get used to it. Don't get me wrong though, Randy is a cool guy outside of the ring and he's really funny and not a complete ass like he is in the ring. Sure, he has his cocky little remarks and whatnot, but it's all for show and for fun and I think that's cool about him. As of now, I don't know where we stand, after all this is our first date. Hopefully nothing ruins this relationship, if it even becomes one. Oh gosh, how much of a teenager do I sound right now. As I was sitting here drifitng off to space and thinking these million thoughts, I heard someone call out my name.

_**"Ellie?" he said**_

I seriously thought it was a fan and I started to smile when I turned to face them...but man was I wrong.

_Shit. This is awkward._

-xxxxxxx-

**A/N: **So there you have it, another chapter...yay! To tell you the truth I wasn't really feeling it...but hey...it came out ok..I guess. Please R&R and let me know what you thought...it was like the first real date scene I think I've written in here...lol. Ok so who do you think saw Ellie at the Cafe? Start guessing!

**Oh and I have one more poll for you...woot woot!**

_Poll:_

_Since I guess Ellie is going to be a heel...I think it's time for a new finishing move...don't you? So give me an idea for a new kick ass finishing move and give a name for it._** (But it has to be kick ass for her heel role...lol...well it has to be bad-ass...lol)**

**OR...**

_Give me a new name for her old finisher._

**[Her finished right now is a facebuster onto the opponent from the top rope. She basically jumps off the turnbuckle and in mid-air she grabs her opponent by the hair and smashes their face into the mat. The name of it is the EOH]**

BTW...um...**Eve** did pretty good on Friday Night...I was impressed


	25. Busted

A/N: A huge thanks to **BabyAK, hardyrhodescenafan1, ShannonxMoore'sxLoverx, FearlessHardy, Livin on the EDGE, chrissyvixen and CountryGirl8** for reviewing the last chapter...seriously you all rock and i consider you all my posse...lol xp

Guess who got their license...hmmm...let's think...

ME!!!

Yay! I am so hapy...woot woot!!! Lol

Ok so I was planning my story out in school and it looks like this story will have 44 chapters...so thats like what...19 more chapters...and idk if I should sequel it...oh who am I kidding..of course there is going to be a sequel...i already wrote down some notes on the first 10 chapters of it...lol...i know I am way ahead of myself but I love this story...lol

BTW, it looks like Ellie's finisher will remain as the EOH...might as well..hmmm...RKO...EOH? Lol...ok on with the chapter!

OH wait...**Livin on the EDGE**...there will be a fight soon...don't worry...lol...but it might not happen until maybe 2 chapters from now..i have it planned it don't worry...lol.

-

_**Chapter 25: Busted**_

Oh man...how awkward is this. I'm on a date with Randy and now I ran into...them. Ugh, why am I cursed with so much bad luck? OK..don't answer that..haha.

_**"Hey guys! What are you doing here?" i asked them**_

_**"Well Smackdown is being taped here in like 2 days and we were just looking at some of the sights here and we wanted to check out this museum, which is frickin' awesome!" Shane aka Gregory Helms exclaimed**_

_**"Duh! I told you it was." said his girlfriend Jamie aka Talia Madison aka Velvet Sky (a/n: for the story's sake i'm calling them Gregory/Hurricane and Talia..lol)**_

_**"Wow." i said**_

_**"So what are you doing here?" Talia asked me**_

_**"Oh, me...well I'm just-" but i was cut off**_

_**"Here you go, I got you your pizza and pepsi, oh hey guys. What are you doing here?" Randy asked them**_

Gregory and Talia looked at each other for a brief second and then looked back at Randy and I with a smile on their face...well Talia did...Greg...not to sure about that..but he knows better.

_**"Nothing much, just hanging out. What about you? Are you here with anyone?" Talia asked even though she knew the answer**_

Ugh. Bitch...she is _so_ dead.

_**"Yeah, just here with Ellie. You know, hanging out." he said as he looked at me while I was blushing like mad**_

OMG...he has like the best smile ever. People say John has a great smile, you know the cute dimples and all that..which I do like...but Randy's is different. He has this smile that still makes him like a bad-ass...I don't know, it's hard to describe it...but I love me a bad-boy...haha.

_**"Just hanging out?" asked Greg**_

_**"Ummm...yeah, I guess you can say that...well technically it's sort of like a date." i said just to let it all out there**_

Talia smiled and Helms just sort of glared at Randy. I guess he was trying to intimidate him or something but it totally wasn't working. Oh god, why can't they leave so Randy and I can get on with our date.

_**"Greg, I think we should go and let these two enjoy themselves. We don't want to intrude anything...and we've still got to see the Justin Timberlake figure...because he is so fine. Oh god, he sure is bringing SexyBack!!!" Talia exclaimed with a laugh**_

See how crazy she can get? Seriously though, I frickin' love her right now for sensing that Randy and I wanted some time to ourselves.

_**"Yeah, let's go. Orton, I'm watching you." said Greg as he began to walkl away.**_

_**"Bye!" i waved as Talia literally pulled Greg away and smacked him upside the head and yelled at him**_

I chuckled as I saw that and I also laughed a bit when Greg told Randy he'd be watching him...that is so something Matt would say. OH NO! What if he tells Matt that I was with Randy? I mean he won't have a problem with it...but he'll interrogate him for a looooong time.

As Greg and Talia left Randy sat down in front of me and began eating.

_**"I'm sorry about that. I didn't know they were here and I guess Gregory is a little protective of me."**_

_**"Honestly Ellie, it's ok. I have a little sister myself and trust me I can be worse." he said with a chuckle**_

Awwww, how cute. Haha...ok stop Ellie.

_**"Anyway, so what do you say we get out of here and just chill out." he suggested**_

_**"Sure, let's go." i said with a smile**_

He pulled my chair out for me and I think I blushed a bit...it was such a nice gesture and he was such a gentleman about it. So anyway, we got up and left and then we just spent the rest of the day sightseeing and talking about life and what not. At one point it got chilly and he gave me his jacket which I thought was so adorable. I am so falling for the Legend Killer right now and oh boy, he is amazing in so many ways...haha.

So when we arrived in front of Joanna's apartment building, I noticed the time and I realized that Randy and I have hung out together for 7 hours, which is basically the whole day! To be honest though, I totally didn't mind. I haven't been on a date in forever, if that's what you call it, and I really needed this. For once, I haven't even thought about Shannon...well until now. _Damn._

Randy is such a nice person, he's sweet, caring and not to mention a total stud...haha. It's just a shame that the fans don't see him that way. Oh well, at least I know what he's really like.

He opened the car door for me and took my hand and helped me out the car, then we started walking to Joanna'a apartment.

_**"So Randy, I just want to thank you for such a nice time today. I really needed that and I totally appreciate it." i told him with a smile as we entered the elevator.**_

_**"No problem, glad you had fun. Can I be honest with you?"**_

Oh great. I'm rejected already. Oh god, just come out with it.

_**"Yeah, sure."**_

_**"Well, I haven't really been on the dating scene for a while but I had a blast with you and I think you are a really cool girl. I was hoping that maybe we can do this again sometime." he said as we stepped off the elevator and stood in front of Joanna's door.**_

_**"Sure Randy. I'd like that. I mean I had fun too and I think you are such a great person, inside and out."**_

No! Damn it, I didn't mean it like that. Shit. He must think I'm an idiot. And he is giving me that famous smirk of his, I'm pretty sure I'm blushing. Yup, I'm blushing..I can feel the red going up my cheeks.

_**"Um...I didn't mean it that way. I mean yeah you are amazing inside and out...oh damn it...not like that what I mean is that-" but I was suddenly cut off.**_

His lips pressed against mine and since I was so shocked and surprised at his sudden action, it took me a while to respond, but I did. I must say that Randy is such a grrrreeeeaaaat kisser. Oh man, that man knows what to do in the kissing department. Sure, Shannon is like the only person I've ever kissed...I mean...I didn't tell you but Shannon and I actually shared our first kiss together...weird I know...I think I did everything first with that man. Wait, what am I doing? I'm kissing Randy and I'm thinking about my ex...ugh.

After a good minute and when I thought I was going to lose oxygen soon, Randy pulled away. I still had my eyes closed and was replaying that scene in my head when I heard Randy chuckle a bit, then I opened my eyes slowly and a dreamy smile appeared on my face.

_**"I know what you meant." he said with a smile**_

_**"Oh." i said in a whisper**_

_**"I'm gonna go. Goodnight Ellie, see you Monday. I'll call you." he said**_

_**"Okay." i simply replied as he walked away and I still replayed everything in my mind**_

I went into Joanna's apartment with the key she gave me and when I closed the door, I leaned against the door on my back and I smile to myself for a good minute. Then I put my purse down on the dresser and when I walked into the living room, Joanna was there and she had her arms folded across her chest and a smirk on her face.

_**"So how was it?" she asked**_

_**"It-it was good."**_

_**"Just good?"**_

_**"Ok..I had an amazing time with him and I can't wait to do it again."**_

_**"Ok young lady. Juicy details...now!" she exclaimed as she jumped up and down the bed and literally grabbed me towards the bed and sat me down.**_

I spent the rest of the night telling Joanna what exactly happened with myself and the Legend Killer, Randy Orton and that's all we really did. Hmmmm...I think there is something blossoming between myself and Randy and it's not just a friendship.

-

**A/N: I am soooo sorry for making you guys wait for this update. I was having problems with my internet and I couldn't log in to my account. Hopefully, this makes up for the long wait....although it was kind of a filler. I will try to get the next update up as soon as possible! Please R&R! Thanks!**

**-**

_Chapter 26 Preview:_

_Matt, Jeff & Ellie WWE Magazine photoshoot, Ellie has a meeting with Stephanie McMahon and someone finds out about Randy & Ellie...start guessing!!!_


	26. ChChChanges

**A/N: A HUGE thanks to ShannonxMoore'sxLoverx, Livin on the EDGE and CountryGirl8 for reviewing my last chapter. Thanks guys, I love you all. But what happened to my other reviewers?...lol...no problem though, I understand we all have lives...lol.**

Ok, so I am so mad but thankful at something. _**Ashley Massaro's brother, Ronny **_[his picture on my profile page..just click on his name and it'll send you to a direct link to a picture of him]

Well _**Ronny**_ was in Florida and _**he was brutally mugged/attacked. The guy stabbed him 12 times in 12 different places of his body. He was stabbed in the cheek, chin, severed his tricep muscle in half, sliced his wrist open, tore his hands to pieces and he lost a tremendous amount of blood and barely survived. Luckliy, he did.**_ _**Ashley is in Florida and is helping taking care of Ronny**_. He's had many surgeries already and it's just the beginning. I hope that the bastard that did this to him gets locked up and serves life in jail. No one should have to go through what Ronny went through and I am truly disgusted by what that man did to him. My prayers are with Ashley and her family at this time, Ashley has been through a lot of the year, hopefully things pick up for her and her family. Anyway, on with the chapter.

_**Chapter 26: Ch-Ch-Changes**_

2 Weeks Later;

WWE Studios;

Greenwich, CT;

_**"Can you seriously calm down?!"**_

_**"I can't, I can't! I've been counting down these days! I am soooo excited. Eep, here they come. Hide me!"**_

Yeah, she's been like this for a whole 2 damn weeks. I am currently in the WWE Studio getting the final pieces of my hair curled for my photoshoot with Matt & Jeff for the cover of the new edition of the WWE Magazine. We finally made it to January 2009...oh yeah, Happy New Year by the way...haha. I was by Joanna's house for New Year since we had that week off and I didn't want her to be alone and I didn't want to be alone either.

So now, I had no choice but to bring her with me to this photoshoot. No, seriously I had no choice. She forced me to bring her. She told me that she would tell Randy about my "problem" I had when I was younger.

Ok...I wet the bed til I was 11...there happy?...gosh she's so evil.

Oh yeah, Randy and I are officially a couple. I still can't believe it, but it's happening. Ever since our first date, we've been out every night and I was shocked at first at how quickly things were moving, but then again I was finally happy again.

_**"Hey sis." said Matt & Jeff at the same time**_

I swear, at times I think they are twins, haha.

_**"Hey guys." i said as I hugged them**_

I moved over a bit and Joanna was revealed to Matt and Jeff. She was shocked at first, since I didn't even tell her I was going to move. So she bent down to the ground and grabbed a quarter.

_**"Oh, there it is. I've been looking all over for it. Gosh, I can't believe I dropped it. Oh my. Hey Matt, Hey Jeff...I didn't even notice you guys were standing there."**_

Right. She had no clue whatsoever, yeah ok. She is so silly sometimes I swear...but that's why I love her.

_**"Joanna Lee. Such a long time." said Matt**_

_**"Yeah, you're practically grown up." said Jeff as he went to hug her.**_

They continued their little small talk for another 5 minutes, until it was time for us to shoot some pictures. We all had our respective titles with us and posed with them. For the first half hour Matt, Jeff and myself took individual pictures of just ourselves with our titles. Then we posed together, with me in the middle and Matt & Jeff at my side. It was pretty cool because they made it seem like I'm the center of attention. I did one pose where it was like I was pushing them away from me and then Jeff put me in a headlock while Matt held my title up high and I was trying to reach it. Overall, it was probably one of the best shoots I've had so far and I would love do do another one with them. The cover for the magazine is going to be the picture of the three of us with me in the middle and our titles around our waists, and each of us doing our infamous hand signs. Jeff doing his hardy gun sign, Matt doing the v1 sign and of course, me doing the rock sign. Oh yeah, Joanna totally fainted throughout the shoot because at one point Matt & Jeff took of their shirts for their individual shots. She had fun though because she got into some of the pics with us and we used them as outtakes anyway.

Jeff & Matt know about me & Randy. They weren't upset or anything, they know the type of reputation that Randy has though throughout the company and they just warned me about him. I was shocked because they gave me so much hell about dating Shannon, who is their best friend, but when it came to Randy...they didn't give me any hell.

_**"So did you have fun?" i asked Joanna as I started collecting my things**_

_**"Oh god yes. I swear I think I had a heart attack about 20 times in 3 hours." she said as I laughed**_

_**"You are so crazy." i told her as we started laughing.**_

_**-**_

Matt and Jeff then made their way over after they finished grabbing their things and we made it ouside to get ready to head out. We all talked for a little while until my phone rang and I saw Stephanie's name flash across the screen.

_**"Sorry, I have to take this." i said to Jeff, Joanna and Matt**_

They nodded and I stepped aside to talk to Stephanie.

_**"Hello?"**_

_**"Ellie, hey it's Stephanie. How are you?"**_

_**"Hey Stephanie. I'm good. You?" **_

_**"I'm great. So listen we were wondering if you could come up to the corporate building today. I have some changes about your character that I would like to go through with you and I would like you to meet up with me so we can talk about it."**_

_**"Sure. No problem. When should I stop by?" i asked curiously.**_

_**"Do you think you can come in at four?"**_

_**"Sure no problem. I'll head out now. See you soon."**_

_**"Yes, see you in a while. Bye." she said as we hung up**_

_Hmmm? Wonder what she wants?_

_-_

_**"So as you know the Royal Rumble is approaching in 2 weeks and as of now, we have you facing Beth and defending your title against her. There have been some changes though."**_

_**"What kind of changes?" i asked her as I sat in front of her**_

I was curious as to what changes they were going to do with my in-ring character. I mean what is it. Do they want me to like team up with Snitsky or something? Cause that would be so weird on so many levels. Oh my, what if I'm being moved to another brand?

_**"See the thing is, you are going to lose your title to Melina at The Royal Rumble. Wait, wait before you say anything, it's for a good reason. You see, we are going to make you turn heel at the Rumble by costing Jeff his WWE Title and making him lose the match."**_

_**"WHAT?! No Stephanie, I can't. Please don't make me. I mean I knew sooner or later, I would have a heel turn eventually, but I can't let Jeff lose his title. The fans are going to hate me so much and I can't stand it. I mean Jeff has worked so hard on being champion. Why are you taking it away from him so soon?"**_

_**"I'm sorry. But this is all for a good reason. The reason why Jeff is getting his title taken away from him is because we are going to have him face Matt at Wrestlemania and we have other plans for him in the future. We know what we're doing. As for you, you'll turn heel and eventually will become a part of the Legacy with Randy, Cody & Ted." she finished**_

_**"What? The Legacy? But I'm not even a second generation superstar. And how is Matt going to face Jeff at Wrestlemania if they are both faces?"**_

_**"Well you are still a Hardy no matter what, so with you turning on Matt & Jeff and being on your own, we decided to put you with Randy and give you a bigger push then before, but here is the thing, we are only going to have you as a heel until Matt turns heel."**_

_**"I don't know Steph, I'm still unsure. When I turn face again, how am I going to break apart from the Legacy?"**_

_**"You see this is where everything falls in place. Ok, you see you are going to turn face after you break apart from the Legacy. Eventually, you are going to be tired of them telling you what to do and you are going to allow Randy to get attacked by my brother on RAW which will lead them into a feud at No Way Out. Then Matt will turn heel by costing Jeff to win the title in the Elimination Chamber match and it will lead up to their Wrestlemania feud and we are going to have you going back and forth to RAW and Smackdown along with other superstars and divas. We might even give you a little feud with Michelle McCool." she said to me**_

You know, I hope I do get to feud with her. I still remember our little confrontation at Armageddon and she really pissed me off with what she said. So everything is kind of going through my mind right now. I mean it would be pretty good to be heel for a bit...but I know the fans are going to hate me so much, but then again they are going to love me again and hate Matt...hehe. It would also be cool to work with Randy, we get to be an on-screen and off-screen couple, so that's cool.

_**"So what do you think?" she asked me when she folded her hands on her desk**_

_**"I don't know Steph, I mean it's interesting and in a way I'm excited. I mean, it's so weird and I kind of always wanted to be heel...oh gosh, I know I am so going to pay for this, but I'll give it a try...but only if I get that feud with Michelle McCool." i added**_

_**"Deal." she stated**_

I shook her hand and she shook mine in return. Wow things sure will get interesting. I mean, I am pissed about losing my title, but I knew eventually it would happen sooner or later but hey at least Melina is getting it.

_**"Oh and Matt and Jeff will be in a meeting this Tuesday with myself and my father and they will be known of the changes, so no worry there. They know how the business works, so they'll understand." she said with a small smile.**_

I smiled back and then I left her office. I can't wait to tell Randy!

-

I was walking down the hallway to the elevator when I saw a familiar pair of arms with tribal tattoos in front of me.

_**"Randy!" i shouted out**_

He raised his head up and looked at me and then he smiled

_**"What are you doing here?" he asked as he approached me and gave me a kiss on the lips, which I smiled into**_

_**"I just had a meeting with Stephanie. Wait, why are you here?" i asked now curious**_

_**"Well, I just had a meeting with Vince. Baby, you are looking at the 2009 Royal Rumble Winner." he stated**_

_**"Oh my god, Randy that is so amazing. Congratulations, I am so happy for you." i said as I hugged him and gave him another kiss on the lips**_

_**"I know, I'm so happy finally. So what did Stephanie want?" he asked as he put his arm around my shoulder and we started walking off together**_

_**"Well, it seems as though there are going to be many changes for me over the next couple of months." i told him as we stepped into the elevator**_

The elevator doors closed and I told him everything that happened in my meeting with Stephanie. He was happy about the fact that I would be working with him on-screen and that I was going to be a heel...go figure..haha. Oh man, I think I am going to like change. Change is good.

-

_Third Person POV:_

The man watch as Ellie and Randy made their way into the elevator doors and they closed on the couple. He couldn't believe it. Randy and Ellie were dating? How? When? _Why_?

Eventually he knew she would date other people, but Randy Orton of all men. He couldn't believe his eyes. He was just here escorting his girlfriend to a photoshoot she was doing for the WWE website and he just witnessed the new found couple of Randy and Ellie.

_**"What's wrong babe?" his girlfriend asked him as she joined his side after her hour long photoshoot**_

_**"Nothing, I just saw Randy and Ellie together." he said as he looked into his girlfriend's brown eyes.**_

_**"Oh that. Yeah, they've been dating for about two weeks now. Whatever, I could care less about them. You're not seriously upset about this are you?" she asked**_

_**"Huh? Oh, no. I just didn't think she would actually be interested in someone like him." he stated**_

_**"Well she always looked like the type who would sleep with anyone to further her career. She's just a slut." she said with a smirk**_

Just as he was about to respond to his girlfriend's rude comment, she slammed her lips onto his and grabbed his hand to the elevator and they made their way in as they broke apart. He was still upset about that comment that his girlfriend made but he wasn't even concerned about that anymore. He was still concerned about the site of the other couple a couple of moments again.

_Shannon Moore_ was not a happy man right now.

-

**A/N: Ok so that was chapter 26. What do you think? So yup, in fact Shannon was the one who found out about Ellie and Randy...shocker?! Lol..so Ellie will be heel very very soon. Should be rather interesting...lol. Please R&R!**

**Oh, I found something really cool today. I was looking for on yahoo and I typed in my author name and I found out that there is a wikipedia site for Fanfiction...and it has a wrestling section. I found myself in it...lol**

**Look for yourself if you want:**

**/wiki/Category:Wrestling_fans**

**[If you can't see the link, then go to my profile page...it's on the top of my page under my myspace links and stuff]**

_Chapter 27 Preview:_

_Two words: Royal Rumble._


	27. Royal Rumble

A/N: Thanks to **hardyrhodescenafan1, BabyAK and CountryGirl8 **for reviewing the last chapter. It means a lot to me. It seems like I am losing reviewers, so I think I'm gonna post pone updating so quickly...not because of that though...lol. I have to type up some more chapters and it might take a while, but I have the basic outlines of all my chapters. Oh and guess what remember how I said I was writing the sequel to this story and I had 10 chapters planned out?...well make that 20 chapters planned out...lol.

_**Wrestlemania**_ is this weekend...I am soooo excited. I am ordering it on PPV and I am ordering pizza and having myself a mini wrestlemania party...all by myself...lol. Hey, why not...lol. Ok so RAW was awesome!! The Randy/Triple H feud is getting intense...but I really want Randy to win it! Ummm...did anyone see Santino's Swimsuit Exhibition on RAW...that was hilarious and thank god Gail Kim is back :o)

Speaking of Randy...yesterday was his birthday so I want to shout him out a very Happy Belated 29th Birthday!!

On to the next chapter...enjoy!

_**Chapter 27: Royal Rumble**_

2 weeks later;

Joe Louis Arena;

Detroit, MI;

-

So it's been two weeks since I was told I was going to be a heel...I still can't believe it, but I better because I am going to be turning heel in about 10 minutes. There's been a bit of a change...see when I lose my title, I am basically going to throw a tantrum in the ring and attack Melina afterwards, but she's gonna counter me and throw me outside the ring..then I have a backstage segment with Randy later. Oh there is just so much tonight.

I'm here in the Women's Locker room with Melina just waiting for the first match of the night to finish...it was Matt vs Jack Swagger...of course Matt is gonna lose..go figure.

Oh speaking of Matt & Jeff, they know I am turning heel...but I am not going to turn on them...see what is said now is that Matt will turn on Jeff and cost him the title...yeah, I'm still pissed that they are making Jeff drop the title...and to Edge of all people, I mean seriously if it was fricking Big Show..i'd be happy, but noooo...stupid girlfriend stealer is gonna win the title..._again_. Just typical.

Anyway, so yeah..I'm basically just turning heel on my own but I am going to make an appearance during the rest of the night. I finally finished my hair and make-up and I am making sure that my outfit is in tact because trust me, you do not want a wardrobe malfunction. I'm sort of dressed like how Maria looks...I have the tights on with one of Jeff's belts on but I am wearing a top like what Mickie has...sort of like her pink and purple outfit...but my top is purple and black and my tights are black. I made it to the curtain while holding my title for the last time.

_**"Hey, you ready?" **_

_**"Yeah. You?" i asked**_

_**"I sure am. I can't wait to have this match with you. Although I'm sorry I have to take your title." she said with a smile**_

_**"It's ok Melina. As long as it's not Layla or Katie...then I'm good. I'm happy you're winning it again." i told her**_

Now I don't have a problem with Katie Lea, but she's sort of like another enemy. She's on Layla's side and I really could care less...but I don't want to lose my title to any of them. Melina is a good friend of mine and I love her to death, so I'm happy she's winning it.

_**"Well good luck." i told her as her music began playing and she made her way out to the ring**_

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts about how to perfect my heel turn that I _almost_ didn't notice two arms snake around my waist.

_**"Have a good match out there babe." he said as he kissed me on my neck**_

_**"Thanks. I am so excited, I get to be bad." i said with a chuckle as he chuckled with me**_

_**"You're always bad though. Like last night, I mean really-"**_

_**"Ok Orton that's enough, I have a match and if you remind me of last night then I might just have to take you here and now." i said with a smirk**_

_**"Is that a bad thing?" he smirked back**_

_**"..."**_

_**"Didn't think so." he said with a chuckle.**_

_**"Shut up." i said with a slap to his arm as I turned to face him.**_

I gave him a kiss on the lips which would have turned into a make-out session if my music didn't play.

_**Breathe your life into me**_

_**I can feel you**_

_**I'm falling, falling faster**_

_**Breathe your life into me**_

_**I still need you**_

_**I'm falling, falling**_

_**Breathe into me....**_

I reluctantly pulled away but I gave him one last kiss before I left.

_**"Damn it, just when it was getting good." i said with a laugh as I started walking away**_

Then from out of nowhere, I felt a stinging sensation on my butt.

_**"Um ouch." i said as I turned to look at him**_

_**"Oh there'll be plenty of more later." he said with a wink**_

I gasped and then made my way out to the ring. I smiled and slapped hands with some of the fans for the last time until I turn face again and then I went into the ring and stood face to face with Melina.

-

10 minutes later and the fans hate me. It worked. Yay!

Ok, yeah I'm kind of upset about being a heel...but hey it had to happen..we had to switch some things up. So I lost the match after Melina did her new finishing move to me, the Last Call, and I was pinned for the 3 count. It sucked, I wanted to cry because I lost it...but I know there will be other chances to be Women's Champion again...I have to suck it up. So after I won, Melina wanted to shake hands with me and I hesitated and started walking off, but then I turned around and speared her to the ground and I started punching her. The fans booed me and then Melina got me off of her and threw me to the outside. That was all planned of course and I walked off with an attitude on my face and refused to shake the fans hands.

I made my way to the back and I saw Matt & Jeff standing there.

_**"Well done." Matt said**_

_**"Thanks. You know, I think I might like this heel change after all." i said with a smirk**_

_**"Yeah, but don't get too used to it." Jeff replied while adjusting his title on his waist**_

_**"I won't, I won't. So are you guys ready for tonight?" i asked**_

_**"Yeah I guess. I mean it's really no surprise that I'm getting stripped of my title so soon, but I guess it's cool to have a feud with Matt again." Jeff said **_

_**"Definitely, I mean that last time we had a feud, it didn't really work out." said Matt with a chuckle**_

_**"Oh yes, I remember." i said as I also chuckled along**_

_**"I feel bad though Jeff. I mean I know Matt turning on you is planned, but you know it's still gonna make me mad." i said with a smile**_

_**"Don't worry about it El. Everything will be fine." Jeff said hugging me**_

_**"If you want, I'll try to go easier on Jeff." Matt replied**_

_**"Yeah Yeah." i said as I rolled my eyes playfully**_

_**"I've gotta go, I've gotta meet Randy and shoot my backstage segment with him. I will definitely see you later." i said as I gave them both a kiss on the cheek.**_

I walked off and went to where the backstage segment was going to be taking place and I saw Randy, Cody & Ted waiting there, going over the segment.

_**"Hey! Good job out there." Cody said**_

_**"Thanks." i replied**_

_**"You ready for this?" asked Ted**_

_**"I guess so, I mean it'll definitely be a good change for RAW and the Legacy." i replied with a smile**_

_**"You bet it will. Oh and well done out there earlier, you were almost as good as me." Randy replied with his signature smirk.**_

_**"Shut up and let's do this." i replied with my own smirk**_

So we got into position for our segment.

_**"Alright everyone, here we go."  
**_

_**"5...4...3...2...1..."**_

The segment started off with me walking backstage and taking off my elbow pads in sort of a mad way. I had an attitude on my face and I was looking down, you could hear the fans booing in the background already. I looked up and I saw Randy, Cody & Ted strategizing, the camera goes on them so the fans can see them. They then looked up and me and they all go quiet. Randy says something to Cody & Ted and then give them a slight pat on the shoulder. They walked past me and I give them a dirty glance. The next thing I know, is that Randy is standing face to face with me. Let me just tell you, it is not that easy to do a backstage segment with your boyfriend...I was trying so hard not to smile at him......_and jump on him_...hehe.

_**"Well well well, what do we have here?" Randy says to me**_

_**"What do you want Orton?" i snap back**_

_**"Hey hey, no need to get touchy. I just want to say that I somehow ended up managed to watch your match and I must say that I am impressed." **_

_**"Really?" i asked not in a like 'OMG Really?!' way but in a 'are you being serious' way**_

_**"Yeah. I mean I don't really associate myself with divas, but I must say you are the first diva that has caught my attention in a while."**_

_**"Is there a reason for this Randy. I just lost my title and I'm really pissed off right now and you are not helping at all. In fact, you are making me really annoyed, so is there a point in this conversation?"**_

He chuckled.

_**"I saw that you lost and that's horrible, I guess...but how would you feel if I said I could help you get back that title?" he suggests.**_

_**"It depends, what do you mean?" i say now curious.**_

He smirks and whispers something in my ear so that the fans don't hear. I show no emotion or nothing as I pull back and look into his eyes. He just continues smirking and I walk away. That was the end of our scene.

Basically the fans have no clue what's going to happen, it's all a huge suspense right now...haha.

-

1 Hour Later;

Royal Rumble Match;

So Jeff lost the title a little over 45 minutes ago...I was mad of course and immediately the fans hated Matt the minute he hit Jeff with the chair. That chair blow looked pretty bad and Matt apologized over and over again to Jeff...but of course Jeff was so chill about it. It was funny actually...because Jeff was the one that insisted Matt hit him with the chair. So now I'm waiting for my queue to go out there and officially finalize my step in being a heel. It's pretty exciting. Randy of course is kicking ass in the ring as I watch on and I can't wait to go out there.

Oh yeah, remember that Playboy offer I got to be on the cover for April? Well, turns out that this year the WWE isn't going to have a Diva on the cover this year. We were pretty shocked to say the least since they've basically been doing to Playboy angle at Wrestlemania for like 3 years...since 2005. Anyway, but I did get another offer for another magazine...you might now it...it's called _Maxim_. It's sort of like Playboy...except we don't get naked...almost...lol. So I _accepted_ the _Maxim_ offer and I'm going to do it...Matt & Jeff are mad though...because they think I'm doing the Playboy offer...I told them I was just to see what they think...but whatever...I'm going to trick them.

_Woah_, I almost missed my queue...better get out there.

I ran down the ramp and made my presence known. There was a mixture of boos and cheers from the crowd as I made my way down. Triple H had just eliminated Cody and now Ted was out as well. Triple H was still on the apron and Randy was trying to eliminate him but it wasn't working. So I did what I was supposed to do. I reached under the ring for a sledgehammer and I hit Hunter in the back and the minute I did that he bent over in pain and I knocked his feet off the apron. He was eliminated.

Oh yeah, the fans totally hate me _now_.

I smirked and made my way into the ring to congratulate Randy. He looked at me and I looked at him then I looked over at the crowd and made an evil smile at them. I walked towards Randy and landed a rough and passion filled kiss on his lips. The fans were going crazy at this point. Mixtures of screams and boos were heard this time. We broke apart after a minute and then I raised his hand in victory as we showed off to the crowd.

It's official. Ellie Olivia Hardy is a heel.

-

**A/N: OK...so that was chapter 27...I hope u all liked it! Now like I said I might not update for a while...but it won't be too long...lol..hopefully. I'm working on like 3 one-shots right now and it's taking a little longer than I expected. Anyway, please R&R! Maybe I'll update soon...idk yet...lol. Thanks loves!**

_Chapter 28 Preview:_

_So Ellie is a heel now and it seems that she has joined Randy, Ted & Cody in the legacy. The next night on RAW she explains her actions and she has a photoshoot with Maxim magazine._


	28. RAW Explanation & Maxim Shoots

A/N: Hello everyone! I just want to take the time to thank everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter...I really appreciate it. And I am soooo sorry for the wait...I had a huge project due for my sociology class and it took the whole month to do...it was due today and I finished it...so thank god. Hopefully, I can update more often now.

Now, I found out about a while ago that Shannon got married. I think the world has officially come to an end. Too dramatic? Eh, I thought so too...lol...but anyway, I am happy for him and I hope this marriage works out for him. As long as CM Punk doesn't get married anytime soon...then all is well...lol.

The Draft sucked!!!! I was so mad...I wanted Cena to go to Smackdown and I wanted Maria & Evan Bourne to go to RAW...but no that doesn't happen. On the plus side though, CM Punk got drafted to Smackdown and Maria & Jeff stayed...you know what that means....a love triangle!!!!...lol...jk. I'm so random. Anyway ok, enjoy this next chapter.

Oh and I am so mad....I will tell you why later. Enjoy!

-

_**Chapter 28: RAW Explanation & Maxim Shoots**_

The next day;

Monday Night RAW;

So...last night was insane. Matt turned on Jeff for the storyline and the fans hate him so much already. It's madness...lol. I'm also a heel...and I'm going to be a part of the laegacy with Randy, Cody & Ted..which is a HUGE step in my caree, but it won't last too long.

Oh yeah, I accepted the offer to pose in Maxim magazine...I really didn't want to do Playboy so soon and anyway, the company didn't really feel like having a diva be on the cover this year, weird I know. RAW started about 10 minutes ago and Randy is out there doing his promo about winning the Royal Rumble last night...so I have to wait for him to finish then I have a match later on. I will be teaming up with Beth and we are gonna be fighting against Melina & Kelly Kelly...typical divas match I know...but hey, at least I can go out and wrestle tonight and beofre that I have to shoot a short promo about why I turned heel and teamed up with Randy.

As far as Matt & Jeff's storyline is concerned...I will play a part in it...but it's weird because I won't be on Matt's side...instead I'm gonna be on Jeff's side and I'm gonna try and get through to Matt...and I will still be a heel...weird I know...but I like how it's all gonna end up eventually...I had a meeting earlier this morning about it and I like it...yay!...haha.

_**"Hey, we've gotta head out to the guerilla." **_

_**"Oh ok, thanks Beth."**_

_**"Yeah, oh and lover boy is on his way back."**_

I blushed a bit.

_**"Well, then let's go." i said with a smile**_

So along with my new attitude, I also have new attire. I now am wearing metallic silver shorts with a black sports bra/tank top...sort of shirt. Yeah, now my attire are gonna be shorts and those sports bra stuff...and my hair had to change too. My hair color is now a darker reddish brown and I cut it up to my shoulders with layers and I styled it with side bangs. I personally like it.

As Beth and I made our way to the guerilla, with Santino of course, I saw Melina & Kelly on the other side waiting and I waved at them, they waved back and then Randy came by us.

_**"Lovely promo." i said to him**_

_**"Yeah, well I try."**_

_**"The whole IED thing was genius...but I could have sold it much better." i said jokingly.**_

_**"Oh really?" he said with a smirk**_

_**"Duh!" i said as I heard my music play and Beth & I were signaled to go out**_

_**"Now watch and learn hot stuff." i said as I smacked his ass hard and I left him there definitely surprised.**_

I laughed to myself and then Beth & I made our way out to my music. The crowd was mixed a bit, there were some cheers here and there...but you could definitely make out the boos. I made my way to the ring with my thumbs hooking onto my shorts and I didn't even slap hands with the fans or anything. I stepped into the ring after Beth did and I went straight for the microphone. As I recieved it, I looked around the arena with a smirk and I took in all the boos and smiled a bit.

_**"Excuse me!" i said, wow Vickie Guerrero much?..haha.**_

_**"As many of you saw last night, I lost my Women's Championship to Melina." i paused as the fans cheered.**_

_**"I just want Melina to know that even though I lost my Women's Title to her, it doesn't mean she'll have it for long. As far as I'm concerned...it's just a matter of time before I take it back from her. I am the better champion and she knows it. Now, I know many of you are also wondering why I joined forces with the Legend Killer, Randy Orton..." again more boos were heard**_

_**"You see, Randy simply gave me an offer I can't refuse. Basically, he said that if I were to join him, Cody & Ted into the Legacy, we could be at the top of the company and of course, I could get my title back again. So I joined. And I really could give a damn about what you people think, because I simply don't regret it. I'm going to be at the top of this industry and there's not a damn thing you can do about it." i said with a smirk as I dropped my microphone and then Melina's music played.**_

Melina & Kelly Kelly made their way to the ring while Beth and I waited. Once they made their way into the ring and the bell rang, our match began and I was guaranteed the win in this match.

-

The Next Day;

Los Angeles, CA;

Maxim Magazine Lot;

Last night, I got the pin on Melina for the win and then everybody went our for drinks after RAW finished. I of course, couldn't stay long because I had to be on a plane at 7:30 in the morning to LA for my Maxim Magazine photoshoot. I brought Joanna a ticket to LA last night and she was pretty mad that I didn't tell her earlier...but of course, she still packed and was on a flight to LA from New Jersey. Her flight arrived before mine so she was picking me up.

_**"I am never driving in California again." she said to me as she finally picked me up from the airport**_

We laughed and talked and then I finally pointed out to her how to get to the lot for the shoot. I'm really excited and nervous, I really want the pictures to turn out great and I'm just anxious for the whole thing.

Finally after we like passed the lot 10 times and it took us 2 hours to get there, even if it was an hour long drive...haha...we finally made it. We got out of the car and made our way to the lot and I was immediately rushed to a trailer so I could get my hair & make-up done...then I had to try on my outfit. Another hour passed and as my hair was getting the finishing touches on my now nicely curled/wavy hair, I was then given my outfit choices. I was going to wear a gold bikini with a kick ass leather jacket and then later, I was going to wear a black bikini with a leather belt that has my name on it and I would be in the ocean during that part...so exciting.

So now I was done with everything and I was making my way to the shoot. I sent a sneak peek pic to Randy earlier and let's just say he was very pleased with what I was wearing for the shoot. Joanna was playing on her sidekick while I made my way to the car, where I would be posing on.

_**"All ready to do this shoot?" Sylvan the photographer asked me..with his little french accent...haha.**_

_**"Yes sir, let's get this show on the road!"**_

_**"Literally." Joanna added in**_

I laughed and then I got into my position for the shoot and the camera began clicking. I must say that this is definitely my favorite part of being a diva...I get the best of both worlds...and no, I do not like Hannah Montana...haha. This leaves me wondering, I wonder what is in store for me? I hope that everything turns out great for me over the next couple of months, even years. But really, who knew that I would start doing things that would be wrong for me to do?

-

Ok so that was chapter 28! I'm hoping that everyone is happy with an update finally...lol. I've been so busy. Tomorrow night is my prom and I've been getting ready for it. I am staying home Friday for Senior Cut Day...haha...and my main priority is getting this story typed up.

Oh yeah, so let me tell you why I'm mad. I had a paper in my room, that had like this whole story planned out...then when I went to get it the other day, it wasn't there. It's gone. My grandma or my mother took it and like threw it away I guess...I've looked everywhere...ugh...F MY LIFE right?..lol. So now I have to plan everything again...I am so mad...lol. Hopefully, I will update soon...please R&R!n:o)

_**Chapter 29 Preview:**_

Fast Forward to Two Months Later. Everyone is getting ready for Wrestlemania. Storylines are moving ahead and plans are being changed. What happens when someone close to Ellie ends up in the hospital and who does she go to? Also, are Randy & Ellie still even together? And where has Shannon been lately?


	29. Dealing With The Heart

A/N: I want to thank **hardyrhodescenafan1, Batistasgurl, Livin on the EDGE and CountryGirl8** for reviewing the last chapter and as promised I have another chapter for you. I hope you all enjoy this chapter...because this is where the real drama starts to unfold.

BTW, did anyone see the Jeff/Maria segment on Smackdown two Friday's ago? No? Well that's because they cut off the segment...ugh I am so mad...which is why i made a one-shot about what I would do to the WWE for cutting the segment. It's quite funny and it was co-written with Christal-R, check it out. It's called Never Mess With a Jeria Fan. Ok, sorry...enjoy this chapter...lol!

Oh wait! I also made a **twitter account**. Yeah I know. Why? Well I was just curious and Matt, Jeff, Beth Britt, Maria & Eve have one and I wanted to follow them...lol. When you go to the twitter site just search for **elliexhardy**. The link is on my profile..check it out and add me if you have one...but let me know who you are and your pen name...lol...now officially on with the chapter :o)

-

_**Chapter 29: Dealing With The Heart**_

**2 months later;**

**Wrestlemania 25;**

**Houston, TX**

**-**

It's been two months since I did my Maxim magazine shoot and since I officially became a heel. My relationship with Randy is still going. Lately, though we've been fighting a lot since we have teamed up...but at the end of the day we still love each other. Sure, I haven't exactly said I love him or anything, I guess I'm just not ready to commit again, especially after my last relationship. I did run into _**Shannon**_ though. It was last night at the Hall of Fame Induction Ceremony. He went with his precious Layla of course but I don't know, he looked depressed or sad for some reason. I couldn't really put my finger on it but for right now, I don't care. Why? Tonight is Wrestlemania. I have two big parts in it. First I am participating in the Diva's Battle Royal and then later on, I am going to come out during Matt & Jeff's match.

Oh yeah, there have been tons of changes with me. First, I was turned face about a week ago after Randy attacked Stephanie and kissed her on the lips. They made me seem jealous and upset about it and I ended up turning on The Legacy and costing them a match. So we ended that storyline. Now, I am brought into Matt & Jeff's storyline. It happened when Matt was on Smackdown and he talked about Jeff and the fire and everything and then he said that maybe someone was to blame for it and that it wasn't an accident. So I came out and kind of back talked him and he said I was another Hardy in his way and he wants to remove all other Hardy's from the WWE. Jeff came out they talked and he attacked Matt. Now I'm the good sister and I'm currently siding with Jeff.

_**"Divas go out now!" shouted one of the stagehands.**_

I was walking out with Mickie & Maria while Kid Rock was singing _So Hott_.

_**"I can't believe how this match is going to end." Mickie whispered to me**_

_**"Me either. It sucks...I mean Santino?! Of all people?!"**_

_**"It's actually..."Santina". Maria said with air quotes**_

We laughed and made our way to the ring, in the grandest stage of them all. It's such an amazing experience.

-

I was eliminated by frickin' Michelle McCool after I fought her for a while when she eliminated Mickie, she hit me with a brass knuckle that she had secretly in her attire...ugh...Bitch. I then had to hurry and change into my "normal" clothes as I tried to help Jeff beat Matt, but Jeff ended up losing the match. We all still hung out after the show anyway and we had a few drinks and stuff with Kid Rock and some other people.

Tonight is RAW and of course we had to be there. I was going to be participating in a 10 person mixed tag match. I was supposed to be in the Smackdown vs RAW divas tag match but after some consideration, I am now going to be put in the WWE All Star Tag Match. I'm teaming up with Cena, Punk, Jeff & Ricky "The Dragon" Steamboat...and I am so excited. Ricky was always my favorite growing up and I never thought that I'd team up with him or get the chance to face him. We're going to be fighting Edge, Big Show, Matt, Chris Jericho & Michelle frickin' McCool. _I can't wait_.

_**"Hey Hardy!" I heard someone yell.**_

_**"Oh god, what do you want Michelle?" i asked as she approached me**_

_**"I just wanted to let you know that just like last night, I am going to beat you." she said with that smirk of hers.**_

_**"Michelle, the only reason why you eliminated me last night was because you hit me with a brass knuckle. It's obvious that I can beat you."**_

_**"Oh please, that's what you think. I mean it's obvious that you're a loser. I guess it must run in the Hardy genes, huh?"**_

Hell No.

_**"What did you just say?" I asked as my fists balled up**_

_**"Well it's obvious that you're a loser, just like your brother. I mean that boy has had so many issues, it's a miracle that he still works here. Hell, it's a miracle that he's even alive."**_

I gave her a smirk and she gave one in return. Then she slapped me and of course I retaliated...by spearing her through the wall and smashing her head against the floor. At this point, the camera guys came by us and recorded us fighting and showed it to the crowd. Security _tried_ to pull as apart but we kept going. I had the advantage but somehow Michelle flipped me over and punched me. How that happened...I have no clue. She started punching and punching, then she got up and kicked me in the ribs. I screamed out in pain until Edge, Matt & Chris came over and pulled her away from me, while Cena, Punk & Jeff came to check on me. I coughed up a bit of blood and it was hard for me to breathe. I had to be rushed to the doctor's office backstage and I had to wait and see what the damage was.

About 20 minutes later, it was said by the doctor that I was not allowed to compete and that my team would have to forfeit because no other diva was available. I was upset and embarrassed because I felt like I let my team down...of course, there was no way that I was going to stay behind. So I fought anyway....and my team won...after I threw Michelle into the steel steps and then brought her back into the ring and performed the EOH after everyone else was attacking each other on the outside.

-

**1 week later;**

**Cameron, NC;**

**Matt's House;**

I'm at Matt's house with Jeff, Beth and Hurricane..aka Shane. We're all just hanging around and shooting a new episode for the Hardy Show. In this particular episode, Beth & myself have to save Shane and Jeff from the evil "Black Cloud" Matt Hardy...haha. It came out pretty funny if you ask me. So anyway, we were taking a break from recording when the phone rang. I went to answer it.

_**"Hello?"**_

_**"Hello, is this he Hardy residence?"**_

_**"Yes it is, this is Ellie Hardy speaking, who may I ask is calling?"**_

_**"Ms. Hardy, this is Sharon Anderson calling from Moore County General Hospital. Your father suffered a heart attack late last night and we tried calling your brother, Jeff, at his home but no one seemed to answer."**_

_**"We-we weren't in town. We just arrived this morning. Is he going to be okay?"**_

_**"We are not sure at this moment. He is in critical condition as we speak."**_

I gasped and I felt my eyes watering. My daddy, the one man in the world who I love with all my heart, is laying in a hospital bed fighting for his life while the rest of us are here just fooling around.

_**"Ms. Hardy? Are you still there?"**_

_**"Yes. I-I-I will be down there immediately." I said as I hung up the phone.**_

Everyone looked at me as I slowly hung up the phone and I turned to face them as a tears slid down my cheek. Matt slowly approached me and put his hands on my shoulders, so he could look me in the eyes.

_**"El? What is it? What happened?" he asked calmly.**_

I couldn't get the words out, even though they were on the tip of my tongue. More tears escaped from my eyes as I stood there looking at Matt. He looked at me, worried and concerned, waiting for an answer.

_**"Ellie. Come on speak to me!" he shouted a little which took me out of my trance.**_

Slowly, I whispered, barely loud enough for myself to here. But Matt did.

_**"Dad had a heart attack." I said as I backed away slowly and ran out of the house. **_

I needed to get out and talk to someone.

-

_**"Shhhh El, it's going to be ok. He's a strong man." the person said as they rubbed my back up and down gently and I cried into their chest.**_

_**"It's not ok. He's the only parent I have and I just love him so much, I don't want to lose him."**_

So for some strange reason, I ran to _Shannon_. I don't know why I did, but I did. I guess I needed someone who was close to me and my father and who was familiar with the situation I was in. He comforted me as I came into his home and just cried and cried and cried. It took me a while to actually tell him what happened, but I did. He was shocked too, but I guess he was more concerned right now about how I was reacting. He immediately sat me on the couch, made me some tea and gave me a blanket when I came in. Our own personal problems were put to the side, this was not the time to start bickering with one another.

_**"El, you're not going to lose him. Like I said he's a strong man and he will be just fine, you'll see. What you need to do is go home and get some rest and then..." he said as I cut him off and we both stood up and we headed towars his front door.**_

_**"But Shannon, I can't. I have to see him now." i said with tears coming down again.**_

_**"You can see him tomorrow. He'll be awake and waiting for you, I promise. Do you want me to take you home? Or do you want to stay here for the night?" he asked as I stepped outside into the cool air.**_

_**"No Shannon. I can't do that. I think it's best if I go home and take your advice and try to sleep a bit, then see my dad tomorrow."**_

_**"Hey look, if you want I can drive you to the hospital tomorrow...I mean I want to go too, you know your father is like a father to me too."**_

_**"I know Shan, I know. Thank you for listening to me and letting me let out everything Shannon. I'm sorry if I kind of barged in and ruined any plans you had tonight." i said with a soft smile as Shannon wiped my tears away.**_

_**"It's ok." he said as he gave me a hug**_

_**"Do you really think he'll be ok Shannon?" I said onto his shoulder as tears formed again and fell down onto his shoulder.**_

_**"I know he will be." he said as he broke the hug and looked into my eyes.**_

Shannon is the one man who I chose to run too and thankfully, there was no awkwardness throughout it all, except for right now. He's staring at me with a concerned and loving set of eyes and I can't help but feel somewhat uncomfortable with him. He wiped away my tears again and I slowly saw him start leaning into me. I couldn't move. I couldn't do a single thing. I needed someone right now, who could comfort me and take away all of the pain, if not all then some. Randy wasn't around and he wouldn't be for another couple of hours. I called him and told him what happened and he was going to fly down to be by my side. But he wasn't here and he wasn't the man that I wanted to kiss me. For some strange reason, I wanted Shannon to kiss me. I wanted him to take away the pain and I wanted to feel the touch of his lips on my own. And I did.

Shannon kissed me.

And I kissed back.

I knew this was wrong. I mean I'm so vulnerable right now and I'm letting him kiss me. I don't know how long we've been out here kissing, but I knew that it was getting more passionate and deeper. So I came to my senses and I pulled away.

_**"Shannon, I-I can't..." i said as I trailed off**_

_**"I'm sorry. I didn't mean too, I just-"**_

_**"No. I've-I've gotta go." i said as I ran off for the second time that night.**_

-

I heard him yell out my name, but I didn't stop. I ran to my car and sped off. I needed something to now take away all the confusion and deeper pain I just received. I called the one person I never thought that I would call again.

_**"Ritchie. It's Ellie." I said through my cell phone and drove towards the direction of his house.**_

_**"Ellie? Didn't think I'd hear from you any more. What do you need?" he asked**_

_**"I-I can't believe I'm saying this but I need to come see you. Badly." i said with a sigh**_

_**"Well you know where I'm at. Come on down and I'll help you out." he said with a really creepy voice.**_

_**"I'm on my way." i said as I hung up.**_

I never thought I'd go back to Ritchie, but this time I needed to. I didn't want to be this way. This isn't the way out, but I need something and I need it fast. I just want something to erase everything away.

-

**A/N: There's chapter 29. Took me a while to get it done because I needed to plan out everything and I like the way it came out. So who do you think this Ritchie guy is? And what do you think Ellie is going to see him for? It will all be revealed in the beginning of the next chapter...which I will start typing this week. So be on the lookout. Also, I'm almost close to 100 reviews...help me get there!!! Please R&R! And let me know about what you think of Ritchie and exactly who he is :o)**

**-  
**

**Chapter 30 Preview:**

_We find out where Ellie goes to and what she did. Also, is Gilbert ok? And what happens when a certain someone finds out about the Ellie/Shannon kiss? Guess who it is!_


	30. Back To The Habit

**A/N:**I want to thank **hardyrhodescenafan1, MusicLuver22, ShannonxMoore'sxLoverx, DirtyRockDiva and Livin on the EDGE** for reviewing the last chapter...it means a lot to me and I got to 102 reviews...thank you all! I never thought I would get so many reviews and I really appreciate it. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, because a certain bitch is back and she is definitely gonna wreck Ellie's world. Ugh...lol. BTW, was anyone else pissed about Punk cashing in on Jeff. Oh god, I am still mad...I love Punk & Jeff...but seriously...come on, poor Jeff works so hard and never gets rewarded properly...ugh...damn WWE.

And I think I need a diclaimer crap thing...so here it is...lol

_I don't own the WWE or any of the Superstars & Divas in this story...all though I think I own Jeff, Matt, Shannon & Randy in my mind..haha...but I do own Ellie & Joanna!_

_**-**_

_**Chapter 30: Back to the Habit**_

_**The Next Day;**_

_**Whispering Pines, NC;**_

**-**

My eyes fluttered open as I felt my head begin to spin. I looked around the room and realized that I wasn't at home. Then the memories came back to me. My father is in a hospital bed fighting for his life, Shannon kissed me and now I'm back to the one place I said I would never come back to. I guess what they say is true, _never say never_. I saw two people on my right making out on the couch and I saw five other people around the room laying on the floor and still trying to get over what they did last night. Ritchie most likely is upstairs having sex with some random girl right now and that is definitely not something I want to see.

I grabbed my shoes from the ground and I got off the couch I was laying on and made my way to the bathroom. Quietly, I made it and I locked the door and looked at myself in the mirror. Traces of cocaine are still on my nose and you can smell the weed on my clothes still lingering from last night. Unfortunately, I came back last night and I did drugs. Yes, I know it's not good but I needed it. I needed the pain to go away. Everything was just crashing down on me and I didn't want to feel the pain anymore.

See when I was younger, there was a period in my life, when I was about 16, that I experimented with drugs. It was the thing to do in High School and I tried it. That's how I met Ritchie, he was the man in town that supplied to the teens and to some of the adults in town too. He even supplied Jeff when he was going through his struggles and we just ended up staying away from him. But now, I was back.

I made my way out of the bathroom and grabbed my other belongings, I saw Ritchie and I paid him for the use of his drugs last night and then I made my way out the door. I needed to go see my dad now, I need to make sure he's ok.

**-**

_**"How is he?" i asked as I approached everyone in the waiting room**_

Matt & Jeff looked up and ran to me and gave me a hug. Clearly, they were worried about me and wanted to know how I was doing.

_**"He's going to be fine. He's conscious and he's awake. The doctor said that he just needs to take it easy and someone needs to stay with him for at least a week until he's better."**_

_**"Oh thank god." i said as I put my hand over my chest**_

_**"How are you holding up?" Jeff asked me.**_

_**"I'm ok I guess. I was just really scared." i told them**_

Besides Matt & Jeff being there, Shannon, Joanna, Ashley, Punk, Maria & John were there too. They've all grown close to my father over the years and they see them as a father figure too, especially Shannon. I looked over at Shannon and he seemed worried about me. Like if he was worried about what my reaction to him being there would be, but I'm not a heartless bitch. I'm not going to kick him out or anything, I mean even after the kiss and everything I still want him to be there, for dad. Matt & Jeff told me that dad was asking for me and that he wanted to see me, so I headed towards his room and saw him lying there, with all those tubes and stuff around him. I felt sick, but hey he's my dad.

_**"Dad?" i asked not sure if he was awake**_

_**"Ellie? Get in here darlin' I was worried about you." he said as I went to hug him**_

_**"My dad always the worry wart." i told him with a smile**_

He laughed.

I stayed for another couple of minutes until Beth, Ashley & Maria came in. I said my goodbye and I made my way out and was quickly in Joanna's arms as she gave me a hug.

_**"Wanna go to the cafeteria for coffee?"**_

_**"Sure. I'd like that." i said to her**_

We made our way to the cafeteria and got ourselves some coffee and we sat down at at a table.

_**"So how are you holding up?" she asked me.**_

I can't lie to her. She can read me like a book and she knows everything about me...well everything except for what I did earlier.

_**"Honestly, I was just shocked and scared. I thought I was gonna lose him and I was just so scared to lose him, I mean he's my only parent in my life and it won't be the same in this world without him."**_

_**"I know. Your dad is like a dad to me too, it'd be really weird with him not around." she said as she took a sip of her coffee and put it back on the table.**_

I gave her a soft smile and I decided to change the subject for a bit and clear our heads a bit more.

_**"So what's going on in Joanna world?" i asked her**_

_**She laughed.**_

_**"Nothing much, but I did get a very interesting job offer." she said to me**_

Instantly my ears perked up because I know that Joanna has been searching for a job for the longest. She moved back to North Carolina last month to be closer to her other family members and of course to stalk Matt & Jeff...haha.

She's been my road partner though, always traveling with me to different shows and stuff and she loves it. She's been all over the world in like the past three months while being with me and I know she's grateful for it.

_**"Really?"**_

_**"Yup."**_

_**"Are you gonna spill?"**_

_**"Oh alright. Well I got an offer from a HUGE company and they want me to do some training."**_

_**"Cool. That's great I'm happy for you. What company?"**_

_**"You might be familiar with it...it's called WWE." she said with a smile**_

_**"What?! Are you serious? No way!!!!" i exclaimed as I hugged her**_

_**"I am so serious. I was hanging out with John the other day while you had a match and then Stephanie came up to me and said that she wanted to talk to me. So I went to her office and she said that for some reason her dad is interested in me because "I have the face to be a diva" and that I'm being offered a contract. So I accepted and now I'm a diva." she said happily**_

_**"That is soo cool. We can room and travel together all the time now. When do you start?"**_

_**"I start this Monday Night. I'm gonna be backstage and then Dolph Ziggler is gonna bother me, but then John is gonna scare him off and I accompany John to the ring later on for his match. I mean I'm gonna start training and stuff with John, Matt & Jeff...so I'm really excited." she said with a smile**_

_**"I'm so excited for you Joey. Oh man, the terrible two strike again." I said with a laugh**_

_**"Oh don't you know it." she replied**_

_**"So what exactly is going on with you and John?" i asked as she blushed**_

_**"I don't know what you're talking about El." she said**_

_**"You know exactly what I'm talking about."**_

_**"Well, John & I have been on a couple dates and stuff, but that's it. So we're taking it one step at a time." she replied**_

I am really truly happy for Joanna. She was having a hard time getting a job and she finally got a great offer...and now she's seeing John, which I think is pretty cool...thank god she won't be stalking Matt or Jeff anymore...haha. It felt good to talk to Joanna, I haven't really had any girl time with her since she's been back and it's great to actually have someone to talk to about other things and sort of clear my mind a bit. And besides, girl talk with Joanna is always fun...haha.

**-**

_**Third Person POV;**_

_**Cameron, NC;**_

Randy just arrived at Ellie's house about an hour ago after Ellie called him and told him what happened to her dad. He never really got to know him too much but he still felt bad, so he hopped on a plane to be by her side. He came to her house to see if she was there and she wasn't. She's most likely at the hospital with her brothers and her friends, so he figured he might as well head over there. As he was leaving the front door, he saw a car pull up into the driveway and he saw a female get out of her car and she went up towards him.

_**"Hello Randy."**_

_**"Layla." he replied dryly.**_

_**"Randy, I know that we don't talk very often but I thought that I should tell you that your girlfriend is not as innocent as you think."**_

What the hell?

_**"Layla, what are you talking about now?"**_

_**"Look Randy, all I know is that I came to visit Shannon last night and when I got to his house, I saw your little skank there."**_

_**"Watch it!" he said**_

_**"Whatever. Anyway, so I took the decency to record a little video of them just you know, in case anything should happen and of course something did." she said with a smirk**_

_**"What?"**_

_**"Don't ask. Just look for yourself."**_

Layla took out her phone and showed Randy a video of Shannon & Ellie kissing from last night. Randy was pretty mad...hell he was furious, but he wasn't mad at Shannon. No, he was mad at Ellie. Why? Because she didn't pull away. In fact, she deepened the kiss and let it linger for longer than a minute, then she finally pulled away. Layla, who was pleased with her actions, smirked at the face Randy was making. He was livid and looked like he would punch the next person he saw. The video finished and Layla put it back in her back pocket of her jeans.

_**"Told you she was a skank." she said as she walked off and went back to her car.**_

Randy watched as she walked back to her car and drove off. He then went to his car and got in to make his way to the hospital. He was going to see Ellie, but not for the reason she was expecting. It seems that Randy and Ellie needed to "talk" and Randy sure as hell was going to give her a piece of his mind. He was sure of it.

**-**

**A/N: So the Drama occurs. Randy knows about Ellie, John & Joanna are somewhat dating, Joanna's a diva and Gil's gonna be ok...yay :o) Next chapter should hopefully be up soon...but I have finals & graduation practice this week...so I might not get started on it too soon. On the plus side, the sequel is being planned in my notebook...more drama for everyone..haha. So please R&R and tell me what you think about everything in this chapter. Thanks!**

_Chapter 31 Preview:_

_Randy talks to Ellie about the kiss while Shannon & Layla have an arguement. The WWE Draft occurs and Ellie finds herself on a new brand with some interesting people. Later on, Joanna and Ellie hang out for a bit until Joanna has a date with John. Alone and a mess, where does Ellie go when she's all alone?_


	31. Broken Hearts, Drafts & Bad Decisions

**A/N: **Hello everyone! It's Ellie...lol. I just want to take the time to thank **hardyrhodescenafan1, Livin on the EDGE, ShannonxMoore'sxLoverx and DirtyRockDiva **for reviewing the last chapter...it really means a lot to always I am mad at the WWE for their stupid decisions and The Bash. Michelle McCool as Women's Champ sucks, Punk's "eye" causing him to hit the ref "accidently", Ziggler beating Khali and Candice being released...ugh why her...why not Michelle McCool? Thank god Randy is still champ and Cena beat the Miz. I seriously thought Miz was gonna lose because of Big Show or something. Ugh...lol.

Also, today is Cody Rhode's Birthday!!! He's turning 24...he is sooooo young...woot woot...lol. I hope he has a very Happy Birthday and I wish him well and I also wish him many many more to come :o)

Anyway, on with chapter 31...sorry it took so long. My internet on my laptop isn't working so I couldn't upload any sooner...damn wireless router. And then my home computer wants to be stubborn and not connect to my usb, which has all my stories and chapters...ugh...lol. So this chapter is nice and long for all of you to enjoy and not to hate me for my lack of updates...lol!

-

_**Chapter 31: Broken Hearts, Drafts & Bad Decisions**_

**Later that Night;**

**Moore County Hospital;**

**Ellie's POV;**

-

It was now midnight and Randy had yet to arrive. I was getting pretty worried about him actually, but at the same time I was getting that feeling in my nerves that I used to get. It's the feeling that's telling more that I need more drugs and it's driving me up the wall, this isn't good...I'm hooked again. 10 minutes must have passed since I've been sitting here trying to think of ways to calm myself down from my cravings when Randy walked in...and he walked in pissed.

He saw Shannon and made a bee line to him. He grabbed Shannon by the throat and pushed him against a wall with a fire in his eyes.

_**"Listen pretty boy, you stay the hell away from Ellie. Do you hear me?!" he yelled**_

_**"Randy stop! Let him go!"**_

_**"You're defending him?" he asked coming towards me as I backed away.**_

_**"Y-yes." i stuttered in fear of what Randy might do to me.**_

He looked at me and then looked back at Shannon and everyone else who now was standing in the hallway after hearing all the commotion. He grabbed my arm roughly and pulled me aside.

_**"Ow Randy, let go, you're hurting me!" i said**_

_**"When were you going to tell me?" he said as he still held onto me tightly**_

I squirmed under his touch and tried to loosen the grip he had on my arm, and I was still confused as to what he asked me.

_**"What are you talking about?" i asked**_

He let me go and then punched the wall next to him. I flinched. I have never seen this side of Randy, outside of the ring. He's a completely different person outside of the ring and now, he's becoming the Randy Orton I see in the ring.

_**"Ellie, stop being so stubborn! You know damn well what I'm talking about!" he yelled**_

_**"No, I don't! Why don't you just tell me, since you seem to know." i suggested as I rubbed my arm which was now turning into a black and blue**_

He rubbed his face with his hands as he was getting frustrated.

_**"When were you going to tell me about that kiss you had with Shannon?"**_

As soon as he said that, my eyes widened in shock. How did Randy know? I didn't even tell anyone about it. He looked at me, as if he was waiting for an answer or explanation...but I couldn't say anything, I'm still in shock.

_**"So it is true then? You did kiss him?"**_

I stayed quiet.

_**"Ellie damn it, talk to me!" he roared**_

_**"Yes! Yes! I kissed him, but it's not how you think. I-"**_

_**"You know what just save it! I don't want to hear a damn thing from you. I should have never dated you in the first place. Who was I to think that you loved me."**_

_**"But Randy I-"**_

_**"Don't even finish that sentence, because it's not true. You know what you can go back to your little Shannon and go back to whoring around with him!" he yelled**_

_**"Hey man! Stop yelling at her like that." Shannon said as he came around the corner with Matt & Jeff, who looked like they could kill Randy right now.**_

_**"Whatever. I'm done. We're done Ellie." he said as he walked out of the hospital and out of my life.**_

Stunned. I stood there letting everything sink in. Randy just broke up with me and I didn't even do anything. He knew about the kiss and now he was completely done with me. Shannon, Matt, Jeff & Joanna all came towards me but I stopped them and began to walk away until Shannon pulled me back.

_**"Ellie, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for any of that to happen, I shouldn't have kissed you if I knew that would happen."**_

I looked at him holding my tears back.

_**"Shannon. If I remember correctly, I kissed you back. It takes two to tango right?" i said as I walked outside and saw Layla walk into the hospital.**_

_**-**_

**An Hour Later;**

**Shannon's POV;**

**Hospital;**

-

Ellie left about an hour ago and Joanna went with her. I saw the whole fight between Randy and Ellie and I felt horrible about it. I also wanted to kill Randy because of the way he grabbed her roughly and dragged her away. It didn't help that I noticed the bruise that formed on her arm after Randy left. Layla came in when Ellie left and she's been here since.

_**"Well I am so glad that Randy finally came to his senses and broke up with her." Layla said as she filed her nails**_

_**"Lay, please I am really not in the mood right now."**_

_**"I'm just saying Shannon. I mean if it wasn't for me showing him that video, then he would have been lied to the whole time." she said without a care in the world**_

Literally, two seconds later her eyes widened in shock as she realized what she just said. She was the reason behind Randy & Ellie's fight? I got up from my seat and faced her as she looked up at me in fear.

_**"What did you just say?" i asked trying to keep my temper down**_

_**"I-I.."**_

_**"You mean, you're the one who told Randy about it?"**_

_**"Ummm..." she said as she looked around in every direction**_

_**"I can't believe you Layla. How could you?" i asked**_

_**"Me? I can't believe you Shannon. You kissed her. How could you?" she retorted**_

_**"Yeah, I kissed her. But that's nothing compared to what you did."**_

_**"Psh, whatever Shannon. Look if you want her, just go. I never loved you anyway." she said**_

I looked at her in shock? What the fuck? Could this night be any worse or what?

_**"Oh what Shannon? Did you seriously think I loved you? Please, you are way under my league. The only reason why I was with you was to get Ellie back for everything she's ever done to me. I mean do you really think I would let her get away with beating and embarrassing me in the ring. I really can't stand you and your little red neck friends. I'm surprised I even lasted this long. You are such a nasty human being and I can't wait to get rid of you. It really surprised me though as to how, I kept you wrapped around my finger for so long. Pathetic really, if you ask me." she said with a smirk**_

She is so lucky that she is a girl and I know better than to put my hands on a woman, because right now I want to kick the shit out of her.

_**"Get the fuck out!" i yelled at her as she stood up, grabbed her things and left.**_

_**"Gladly! Good bye losers!" she shouted out as she left the hospital.**_

This is such a fucked up night.

-

**1 Week Later;**

**Monday Night RAW;**

**WWE Draft;**

**Atlanta, GA;**

**-**

**Ellie's POV;**

So everyone found out about my break-up with Randy and I guess they are blaming me...ugh whatever I don't care anymore, about anything. Luckily, my dad is back home and is recovering and resting well. As for me, well I'm back to doing drugs again and it feels great. There was a drug testing last week, and luckily I passed, so I'm in the clear. No one knows about my drug situation and it's going to stay that way. Joanna is now a full time WWE diva and she is currently on the Smackdown roster. It sucks that we can't travel together, but who knows maybe she can be drafted to RAW. I highly doubt it though because she's new...so she may stay. Tonight I am teaming up with CM Punk to take on Smackdown Diva's Champion Maryse and The Brian Kendrick...interesting Tag Team if you ask me. So yeah it's for the 2nd draft pick of the night and supposedly tonight two divas will be drafted...I really don't know.

_**"Ready to go partner?" Punk asked me as his music played**_

_**"Duh!" i replied as we bumped knuckles and went out to the crowd.**_

_**-**_

**10 minutes later;**

Thanks to Brian's distraction, we lost the match. I had Maryse set up for the EOH, when Brian ran into the ropes and I fell onto the mat. Punk came in and attacked Brian as I stood to get up, and then Maryse from out of nowhere did the French TKO and I was knocked out and pinned. I was pretty mad to say the least.

During Draft nights, there is no say in who wins the match, you just go with the flow...but we do have time limits. Brian and Maryse are cool though, so I'm not too mad. When you're in the ring you get that adrenaline flowing in your veins and you just get so pumped. It sucks to lose, but you can't win all the time.

Punk came into the ring to check on me as I stood up and Maryse & Brian began walking up the ramp and trashed talked us. The draft selector came on and we watched along with the millions of other around the world, until the picture of the next drafted superstar appeared.

Maryse & Brian looked and Maryse's jaw dropped. I stood there, with Punk, both of us shocked as I saw my picture on the screen (which looked hot by the way...lol) and it said I was drafted to Smackdown. I shook my head with a smile and I went towards the ropes and pointed at Maryse. I then motioned to having the belt around my waist and that I was coming for her. She raised her title in the air and did that thing she does with her hand. What? I don't know what it's called...so I'll call it the whatever...lol.

-

It's been about an hour since the show finished and everyone stayed to say good-bye to one another and just hang out for the last time. Tonight I stayed with Joanna since we are now on the same show and it's pretty cool. She has a date with John tonight, so she is getting ready. Tonight is the night, according to her, that John will officially ask her to be his girlfriend...I really hope so, they are cute together.

_**"Are you sure you don't want me to cancel and stay behind?" she asked me for the 10th time**_

I smiled.

_**"Yes I'm sure. I'll be fine, I'm a big girl and you've already confirmed the date with John, so go." i ordered**_

_**"I know. I just feel bad. If I knew you were gonna be drafted, we could have had a girls' night in." she said as she finished fixing her eye shadow and grabbed her purse.**_

_**"Well no one knew who was going and to where. It's ok, really. We can have girl's night any other time, now that we're traveling together. Just go have fun and don't worry about me, ok?"**_

_**"Oh ok. But if you need anything or want me to come back...just call me."**_

_**"Ok mom." i said sarcastically**_

She shook her head and chuckled. She gave me a hug and then told me she had to meet John in the lobby and she left. Now I'm all alone. Finally! Don't get me wrong, I love having everyone around me, but I need some time to breathe. I haven't been able to be free since everything happened last week, and I need some "me" time.

Bored and having nothing to do, I went into my suitcase and grabbed a black bag from it. I put the bag down for a minute and I locked the door. I went back to bag and sat on the floor by the coffee table. I took out the white substance out of the bag and I laid it down on the table. I then grabbed my little razor and I straightened up the coke and put it in a line. This is the "me" time I was talking about, I thought to myself as I snorted the coke and smiled to myself and leaned my head back on the couch behind me. Ah, pure bliss.

-

**A/N: Uh oh, Ellie's back to her old ways again. So not good. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I figured I owed you all a nice long chapter and I hope that I satisfied everyone with this one. Please read & review and let me know what you think about what happened in this chapter. Of course, we all saw Ellie is a drug addict again, Randy broke-up with her, Shannon & Layla are done...yay!, Gilbert is home and fine, Ellie & Joanna are on Smackdown together and John & Joanna are going to be girlfriend and boyfriend...hmmm...that's a lot to take in...lol. So please review..since I have no internet...I might start typing the other chapters and try to get them done so I can upload them whenever.**

**-**

Chapter 32 Preview:

One month later. Problems occur as Ellie finds herself late to a Smackdown Taping and she runs into someone, who starts to notice her strange behavior. Ellie also has a match and the person who she ran into earlier, tells someone else about her behavior. **(Start guessing who the two people are!)**


	32. Noticing Her Behavior

A/N: Yes, I'm alive!...lol. Sorry for the month long wait...I feel so bad for keeping you all waiting. A lot has happened over the past month. I graduated High School, I got a job and I work everyday, all day...and that's pretty much about it. I went to a supershow on the 25th...it was amazing!!!...lol.

First off, Jeff is World Heavyweight Champion! Um, hell yeah!!...lol...woot woot. I am so fricking happy...lol.

Thank you to **MusicLuver22, hardyrhodescenafan1, hotpocketbandit, DirtyRockDiva, Siibi, ShannonxMoore'sxLoverx and jeffhardymegafan** for reviewing the last chapter. I love my little group...lol

No more waiting, here's chapter 32!!!

**-**

_**Chapter 32: Noticing Her Behavior**_

_**One Month Later;**_

_**Charlotte, NC;**_

_**Ellie's POV;**_

_**-**_

Another month, another day. I still catch myself waking up in a different room everyday. It's not my room or my apartment, it's Ritchie's. I can't believe I went back to this and how much it has gotten out of control. Everyday, I do the same thing. I wake up, eat, drive to Ritchie's, stay here the whole night just binging out and then I sleep and everyday is the same pattern. Sure when I work, I can't do that, so I usually carry my own supplies with me.

_**"Get up." I heard Amanda say to me.**_

She was another random girl that showed up last night. Just like every other night.

I got up and headed towards the bathroom, cleaning my face and washing up. I noticed the bags under my eyes and how skinny I looked. I don't eat like I used to, but like I've said before, I don't care anymore. My life is horrible and the only thing that makes it better is the high that I get out of Ritchie's drugs.

I made my way out of the bathroom and picked up my clothes, ,that laid around. I glance over at the clock and noticed that it was 2 in the afternoon. I sighed and then made my way to the living room. Out of nowhere, my eyes widened. I have to be at the arena by 3:30 and with the traffic, it'll take hours to get there. I quickly grabbed my things and ran out of the house, after giving Ritchie his payment for the week. I hopped into my car and sped off, hoping I wouldn't be late.

-

I hopped out of my car, grabbed my bag and ran into the arena, counting my lucky stars that I made it early or else I would have been in big trouble. This is the fourth time that I have rushed to get here on time.

I held onto a wall, catching my breath when I saw a figure approach me.

_**"Were you running a marathon?" he asked.**_

I looked up and playfully rolled my eyes.

_**"No." I replied simply.**_

_**"There was a lot of traffic and my clock was ahead of time, so I thought I was late." I said lying.**_

_**"Well don't worry El, you're on time." he said.**_

_**"Yeah I think I noticed Punk." I said as I looked at him.**_

He chuckled.

_**"So are you alright? I mean you looked really tired lately and you've lost a bit of weight." he said as he looked at me concerned.**_

I started looking around and I started scratching my arms, a nervous tick I recently discovered I have, ever since I started using again.

_**"I'm fine Punk." i stated as I kept scratching.**_

_**"You sure? Cause I-"**_

_**"Look Phil, I said I'm fine! Just leave me the hell alone!" I yelled as I grabbed my bag and looked at my watch.**_

_**"Oh no! Now, I'm late. I should have been at hair and make-up a while ago." I said as I started to stutter and panic.**_

_**"Chill El, you're gonna be fine." he said still a little taken aback by my outburst.**_

_**"Now, I can't. You don't understand. Ugh, no one understands!" I exclaimed as I ran and made my way to hair & make-up.**_

_**-**_

_**Punk's POV;**_

_**-**_

I watched Ellie go and to say I was surprised at her outburst would be an understatement. I was shocked. She's never like that with me or anyone else for that matter. Something is going on with her and I am going to get to the bottom of it, even if I have to dig deep.

As I was standing there, thinking about her and her strange behavior, someone came up to me.

_**"Hello Phil. How are you?"**_

_**"Oh hey Stephanie. I'm good, just a little confused." I said as I turned and faced her.**_

_**"Confused?" she asked.**_

_**"Yeah, well Ellie just came up to me and we were having a conversation and she just kind of blew up in my face, for no reason."**_

_**"Well what did you say to her?"**_

_**"I just asked her if she was okay, because she's been kind of to herself lately. I hardly see her anymore, just when she comes to work." I said with a shrug.**_

_**"Hm, I've noticed that too. Which is why I came up to you. Any idea on what's going on with her?" she asked worried.**_

_**"To be honest Steph, I don't know. She just seems so different lately and I don't know what to do. Do you think maybe I should talk to Matt & Jeff about it?" I suggested.**_

_**"I think I should sit them down and have a talk and with anyone else who is close to Ellie. We need to get to the bottom of this and soon, she's been slipping in the ring lately and not as focused as she used to be."**_

_**"I agree. We should all try getting together sometime this week to talk about her."**_

_**"Definitely, I will let you all know as soon as I can. Now, tonight she has a match against Natalya and depending on how she does, we'll see what happens." she stated seriously.**_

I nodded and shook her hand as she left. Hopefully, Ellie doesn't slip up this time, she's really making herself look bad out there and if she keeps it up, she'll be suspended in no time.

-

_**Ellie's POV;**_

_**3 Hours Later;**_

_**After Her Match;**_

_**-**_

Another match, another loss. Once again I lost and this time it was Natalya. I really was trying this time, more than I have been in weeks. I don't know, maybe I don't have the strength anymore and I'm just lacking it. I know I missed a bunch of moves and stuff today and I know that the crowd noticed. Natalya though, she kept going and ended the match quickly. I'd say this match was worse than Trish & Bradshaw vs Jackie Gayda & Chris Nowinski, and that was bad. I made my way backstage and I immediately saw Stephanie standing there, with her arms folded over her chest.

_**"Ellie, we need to talk."**_

_**"I know Steph."**_

_**"What's going on with you? You're not the same anymore." she said concerned.**_

I needed to lie.

_**"It's just from my dad's heart attack, to my other personal issues, I've just been so out of it and I guess I'm just really tired." I said hoping she'd accept.**_

She looked at me for a minute, then sighed.

_**"I understand that, but I wish you would have told me sooner. I could have gave you some time off." she said.**_

_**"I know, but don't worry. Next week, I promise I will do better and be back to my old self. I've got to go now, I really need some sleep. Bye!" I said as I rushed away to the locker room and changed.**_

I don't know if she bought it or not, but I could really care less. I have to be at Ritchie's in a few and I need to get there fast. I need my fix once again and I need it bad. I really hoped Stephanie bought my lies though, but unfortunately I was going to find out that she didn't.

-

**A/N: Yay! So I finally am giving you a chapter! Woot woot...lol. Again, I'm so sorry to keep you waiting! And I decided to get some Punk/Ellie interaction in this chapter, to show that he's a good friend to her and how concerned he is about her. Stephanie needed to be added in, because we needed that motherly feel. Now I'm going away this week for two weeks and you won't be getting an update, but I will be typing up the rest of the chapters while I'm gone...I promise. I already typed chapter one of the sequel...yay me!...lol. So please R&R and let me know what you think!**

**-**

Chapter 33 Preview:

While Ellie continues with her problems, her friends and family become more concerned. They all get together and have a meeting about what to do with her situation and how they can help. Meanwhile, Ellie gets some news from Joanna.


	33. The Start of a Plan

A/N: So here I am again with another update...I am on a roll...lol. I figured that since i made you all wait so long for the last update, I would make it up to you and here you go!

Today, this story turned one years old!!!! I am so happy because this is the one story that I enjoy writing and I love reading all your reviews...it really means a lot to me and you don't know how happy I get when I read your reviews...so thank you so much!

Thank you to **hardyrhodescenafan1, nychick4, DirtyRockDiva, ShannonxMoore'sxLoverx, Siibi and hotpocketbandit **for reviewing the last chapter....I seriously love you all...lol.

-

_**Chapter 33: The Start of a Plan**_

_**Stephanie's POV;**_

_**One week later;**_

_**-**_

I waited in my office for the individuals I called in for our meeting about Ellie. She has definitely changed over the past two months and I'm concerned about her. She's lost weight, looks tired and looks so stressed out all the time.

Finally there was a knock on the door of the conference room.

_**"Come in." I said aloud as I stood up.**_

The minute I stood up, in came Matt, Jeff, Ashley, Maria, Joanna, John Cena, Gregory Helms & CM Punk. They all took a seat like I told them to and I sat down as well.

_**"Now I know, some of you are wondering why I called you all in here. It has come to my attention by some of you that Ellie has been acting strange lately." I said as everyone stared at me.**_

_**"What do you mean?" Matt asked.**_

_**"Look man, it's obvious that everyone, Ellie included, has a tough time lately, but she seems to be taking it harder than all of us." Punk said.**_

_**"Yeah man, I've noticed she hasn't been herself lately." Jeff said.**_

_**"I know what you mean Jeff, the other day Ashley & I asked her to come shopping with us for some new ring gear and she didn't want to go." Maria piped in.**_

_**"Right and you all know as well as I do, that Ellie would never pass up the opportunity to go shopping for new in-ring gear and clothes." Ashley said.**_

_**"I've known her my whole life and I can tell when something is bothering her or she's not herself and that time is now." Joanna said as she looked at everyone**_

_**"Look-" I said as in interjected.**_

_**"I'm not judging her or anything but I've seen this kind of behavior before with other superstars and I think that perhaps, Ellie might be using drugs." I suggested as it got quiet and everyone looked at each other.**_

It was quiet for two minutes as everyone thought about what I last said and they looked around at everyone.

_**"I think Stephanie might be right." Jeff spoke up first.**_

_**"Everyone here knows about my past and of course I'm not proud of it, but think about it. Punk told me that when he last saw El, she yelled at him for no reason, she looks skinnier and she looks like she hasn't slept in days. Speaking from past experience, I know I acted that way when I was using and I think that she might be using too." he said as he looked around.**_

_**"Ellie did tell me that she had a past experience with drugs, but it wasn't anything big. That it was a one time thing." Joanna said as Matt looked at her.**_

_**"She's used before?" he asked shocked that his little sister did this.**_

_**"Yeah, it was while you both were gone when you first started in the business. She said she went to a party and tried something, but she never did it again." she said answering him.**_

_**"I can assure you that it was more than once. I had to help her in the past with Ritchie." Jeff told Matt as Matt's face grew angry.**_

_**"Ritchie?" he asked through gritted teeth.**_

_**"Who's Ritchie?" I asked as everyone else looked towards Matt & Jeff.**_

_**"Ritchie is some dude that I went to school with and he was basically the first person that got me hooked to drugs." Jeff admitted.**_

_**"He's always trying to find a way to get us to screw up. He hasn't gotten me but he got Jeff and now Ellie." Matt said.**_

_**"I'll kill him." Matt said once again.**_

_**"Now, look everyone. Right now we aren't 100 percent sure that Ellie is taking drugs or anything, but it was a suggestion. Next Monday is an all brand show on RAW and I'll have Ellie in a match. If she does poorly, then I will have to talk to her. I will however be doing drug testing the same night and if it comes back positive that she is doing something, we're going to have to take matters into our hands." I told everyone as I saw John & Joanna hold hands.**_

_**"She's right." Maria said.**_

_**"Let's just wait until Monday and see what happens. Obviously, we can't go up to Ellie and expect her to tell us the truth so quick. So let's just wait it out." she suggested.**_

_**"Fine." everyone said as they agreed.**_

_**"Until then all, you all can go, but just someone keep an eye on her until Monday." I said as everyone nodded and I led them to the door.**_

_**"John & Joanna, can you both hold on for a second?" I asked as they nodded and everyone else left.**_

_**"What's up Steph?" John asked.**_

_**"How long have you two been together?" I asked getting straight to the point.**_

They looked at each other.

_**"It's been official for a month." John said with a sigh.**_

_**"And you didn't tell me because?" I asked.**_

_**"We were afraid you'd make it a storyline." he admitted.**_

_**"I would have, but I would have moved Joanna to RAW sooner." I replied.**_

_**"Well John & I already talked and I would actually like to stay on Smackdown." Joanna replied as she held his hand.**_

I nodded my head.

_**"Okay then. Congratulations to the both of you." I said with a small smile as they shook my hand and left.**_

Ah, a day in the life of Stephanie McMahon. What else can go on?

-

**A/N: So there you have it...chapter 33...only 7 more chapters to go before this story is complete. I already typed the first five chapters of the sequel...so it should be up soon...hopefully by September-October...I'm hoping! This chapter is kind of short, but don't worry the next chapter should be a little longer. Hm, seems Stephanie has some sort of idea with what's going on with Ellie. Finally, we got some info on Ritchie...lol. So please R&R and hopefully, the next chapter should be up in a few days!**

**-**

_Chapter 34 Preview:_

_Tri-Branded Show, Drug Tests and a Fight. What else is there to say?_


	34. A Reality Check

**A/N: **A huge thank you **.livingforCMPUNK., Siibi, InkyDoodle, StackRockDiva and ShannonxMoore'sxLoverx** for reviewing the last chapter. Those were the best presents that this story could ever receive :o)

So anyone watch Smackdown recently? Matt is back!!!!!! Oh and he looks better than ever...god, that man is fricking hot...lol. I love that they are teaming up with John Morrison tonight...I mean that's a hot ass team...well it would have been even hotter if Punk was face and teamed up with them :o)

Anyway so yeah...oh and Summerslam is this weekend...I'm pumped up! I can't wait...the card looks good, but supposedly Jeff's leaving that night or the night of the Smackdown Tapings this coming Tuesday...I hope not, but Matt has been hinting things on his twitter. Gah Matthew and your damn cryptic tweets...lol.

BTW, A very Happy Birthday to Eve Marie Torres! She's Matt's favorite, if you see what he writes to her on twitter...lol.

Okay enough! Enjoy!

P.S.

I'm not even going to talk about that match between Mickie & Gail on RAW this past week...the ending just ruined the whole match and she looked pissed :o(

**-**

_**Chapter 34: A Reality Check**_

**Monday Night RAW;**

**Tri-Branded Show;**

**Los Angeles, CA;**

**Staples Center;**

**-**

**Ellie POV;**

**-**

_Crap, Crap, Crap, Crap, Crap._

Great I'm late to the show and it already started. My match is the fourth one of the night and right now they are doing the second one. I know you're thinking, well you still have time, but I don't. I have to run to the locker room, pick out an outfit, get changed, run to hair and make-up and be ready in less than a half an hour.

Luckily, everyone didn't notice I was late and I was in the clear. As I checked the card one last time, I ran and got changed. I knew I should have left Ritchie's house sooner, but no, I just couldn't stop. You know something too, everyone has been really weird around me. Like I don't know, but everyone has been hanging out with me. I don't mind, but you know I would like to go to Ritchie's house every night.

Finally, I made it to the locker room and changed. Then I ran to hair and make-up, luckily for me, I finished two minutes before the third match ended and I made it to the guerilla on time, but I was still panting and sweating from rushing.

_**"You okay?" I heard someone ask me.**_

_Fuck._

_**"Yeah, Matt. I'm just dandy." I said smiling at him, hoping he'd believe me.**_

_**"Are you sure because-"**_

My music played and I've never been happier that it did. It saved me from having a conversation with Matt.

_**"I've got to go!" I exclaimed as I ran to the ramp, not noticing Stephanie & Matt nod at each other.**_

_**-**_

_One._

_Two._

_Three._

Well that sucks. I just got pinned by Rosa Mendes and to top it all off, this match was the worst one that I ever performed in. Seriously, it sucked. Hey I might be high out of my mind right now, which doesn't help my in-ring performance, but even I know how bad it was.

In the opening of the match, I locked up with Rosa and then kicked her in the stomach, she kneeled over and I went to clothesline her, but I ran towards her too fast, missed and then fell. Then throughout the rest of the match, I made her land awkwardly when I dropkicked her and I attempted a boston crab, but it was no where close to that. The fans were even chanting that the match was boring and it was. To be honest, I didn't even put any energy into the match. I'm telling you when it sucked, it sucked.

I slowly got up from the middle of the ring and made my way out, slapping hands with some of the fans, just for the hell of it. As I made my way backstage, the smile on my face was immediately chnaged into a tired smile. Walking towards the locker room, I was stopped by Stephanie, meaning there was some bad news.

_**"Ellie." she started.**_

_**"I know Stephanie, I know. Next week I promise will be better." I said as I tried to pass her.**_

She stopped in front of me, blocking me from moving anywhere.

_**"You said that last week." she said sighing.**_

_**"We'll talk about the match later but right now, I need you to go get drug tested. Everyone is doing theirs today and you're next."**_

_Fuckkkkkkkkkkkkk!_

My eyes widened in shock. I am far from being clean. I'm high as a kite right now. I nodded my head as she looked at me curiously and made my way to the truck where the testing was being held. I saw Jillian leaving with a smile on her face as she sang the latest Britney song and I shook my head. Please, just let me pass this test and I'll stop.

I'm only kidding myself though.

-

I zipped up my sweater and put on my hood, brushing my fingers through my side bangs and moving them away from my eyes. I grabbed my rolling suitcase and started making my way outside of the arena.

_**"Ellie!" I heard someone yell.**_

I turned around and saw Maryse.

_**"Yeah?"**_

_**"Stephanie wants to see you in her office." she said with a small smile.**_

I briefly smiled back and thanked her as I started making my way to Stephanie's office, slowly I might add. Unfortunately, her office wasn't as far as I thought and I knocked, taking in a deep breath.

_**"Come in!" she said as I stepped in slowly.**_

I walked in and saw her looking at me, with her hands folded on her desk. She motioned for me to sit down and she looked disappointed or upset.

_**"I got your results and they were positive Ellie." she stated to me.**_

Like I didn't know that.

I just nodded my head and chose not to say anything.

_**"Look, I don't know what type of stuff, you're taking but this is the first offense in the wellness poilicy for you. I'm sorry but you leave me no choice but to suspend you indefinitely." she said to me.**_

_**"No! No! You can't. I need to work Steph, this is my whole life!" I said as I begged and pleaded.**_

_**"I'm not firing you, it's just a suspension for thirty days. Once those days are over, then you can come back." she said calmly.**_

_**"No! I'm not taking a suspension, either you let me work or I quit!" I shouted.**_

Clearly, I'm not thinking straight and I'm being stupid.

_**"Ellie, stop. Think about this, the suspension isn't that bad-"**_

_**"No Stephanie! You want to suspend me, well you can't...I quit! WWE can kiss my ass!" I shouted as I stormed out of her office and saw Punk and Maria standing outside, with shocked looks on their faces.**_

I brushed past them and ran outside, hopping into my car and speeding down to Ritchie's. I know I just made the biggest mistake of my life, but I can't help it if I can't think straight. Right now, I just want something to calm and soothe me so that I can be happy. Of course as I stepped inside Ritchie's house I was given just what I looked for, but unfortunately for me, tomorrow wouldn't be so much fun.

-

_**Joanna's POV;**_

_**-**_

_**"Are you serious?!" I asked as Maria told me what happened with Ellie and her quitting.**_

_**"Yeah, she just stormed off and left before Stephanie could say anything."**_

_**"I seriously need to try and talk to her." I said as I saw John come into the room.**_

_**"You should. She probably won't listen to us and since you're her best friend, maybe you can talk some sense into her."**_

_**"I'll definitely give it a chance. Can I call you back later?" I asked as I sat up from my bed.**_

_**"Actually, I'll talk to you tomorrow. I need to get some sleep for the big day." she said referring to what was going to occur between everyone tomorrow.**_

_**"I know. Alright, night!" I said as we both hung up.**_

_**"What happened now?" John asked me as she kissed me softly on the lips and I smiled a bit.**_

_**"Apparently, Ellie failed the drug test and was going to be suspended, but she flipped out on Stephanie and quit."**_

John's face turned into shock and confusion.

_**"What's up?" I asked noticing the look on his face.**_

_**"Jo, I just-I don't think you should be around her anymore." he told me seriously.**_

What the hell?

_**"What does that mean?" I asked standing up and getting annoyed.**_

_**"It means that I don't want you hanging around with her." he said standing up and facing me.**_

_**"You can't tell me what I can and cannot do, John!" I yelled.**_

_**"She's going through a hard time and I just don't want you getting involved. You could end up getting hurt-"**_

_**"No! She's going through a tough time yes, but she's my best friend and she needs me."**_

_**"She doesn't even know what she wants. She's so high that she can't even think straight. You think she'll really give a damn if you're there or not?!" he screamed.**_

_**"Screw you John! I'm not going to listen to you, you can't control me!" I screamed as I grabbed my things and started to leave the room.**_

_**"I'm just doing it for your own good Joanna, but if you want to be stubborn, then fine leave!" he yelled at me.**_

_**"Fine!"**_

_**"Fine!" he yelled as I left the room in tears.**_

I really hope that I made the right decision to stick by Ellie, otherwise my relationship with John is completely over and I don't know what to do anymore. Tomorrow better be successful and I hope that Ellie actually listens to all of us. She needs this, even if we didn't think it would get this far.

-

**A/N: There you have it. Tons of drama, a fight and a quitter. So Ellie quit and John had a big fight with Joanna. I kind of feel for John though, he's just doing what he thinks is best for Joanna. Oh well, I hope they end up working things through. Please R&R and let me know what you think. There's what?...6 chapters left of this story and then it's done...but don't 4get about the sequel...lol. Oh I'm working on a Jeff/OC story as well...I already typed the first chapter...I am on a roll...lol.**

**-**

_Chapter 35 Preview:_

_Things get serious as everyone finally decides to do what they think is best for Ellie. They hold an intervention._


	35. Intervention

**A/N: **Well I want to thank all of you for reading the last chapter! I appreciate it. Thank yous go to **hardyrhodescenafan1, StackRockDiva, InkyDoodle (Scarlett Boots), ShannonxMoore'sxLoverx and Siibi**. I love reading all of your reviews, they made me laugh and smile...considering the crappy week I've had this week.

Yeah, so Jeff left...I'm so bummed. It sucks. I cried like a baby that weekend and I've been watching tributes for him all day, everyday...I just can't believe he's really gone from wrestling. At least he'll get a break though and rest a bit. I hope he comes back though!

And RAW? Trish as guest host was awesome. She looked gorgeous, I love her hair that color...lol.

Anyway, so here as promised is chapter 35! Enjoy!

-

_**Chapter 35: Intervention**_

_**Whispering Pines, NC;**_

_**Ritchie's House;**_

_**The Following Day;**_

_**-**_

I groaned as I heard my cell phone ring so early in the morning. I turned my head to see where it was and I grabbed it, dusting off some of the cocaine that had made it's way onto it and I opened it. Of course, Matt was calling.

_**"Hello?" I asked rather annoyed as Ritchie walked into the living room and grabbed the cash I was handing him.**_

_**"Good Morning to you too sunshine." he said sarcastically.**_

_**"Yeah yeah. So why on earth did you call me at this ungodly hour." I asked as I stood up and started cleaning up the table.**_

_**-**_

_**Matt's POV;**_

_**-**_

I looked around at everyone who was sitting there and listening to our conversation that was on speaker.

_**"I uh, I need you to come by the house for a bit." I told her as Jeff nodded in approval.**_

_**"For?" she asked.**_

I needed to think of an excuse, so I just thought of the first thing that came to mind.

_**"Dad's birthday is coming up and Jeff, myself and I decided to throw him a surprise birthday party, so we want you here to help us plan somf stuff out." I said hoping she'd believe my lie.**_

It was quiet for a minute or two until she spoke again.

_**"Alright, fine. I'll be there in about 20 minutes." she said with a slight sigh.**_

_**"See you in a bit." I said as we hung up.**_

I hung up and sighed, looking at everyone. Jeff patted me on the back and I gave him a small smile.

I looked over at the person who would be managing the intervention, Dr. Collins.

_**"At least she's on her way. I want everyone to know that she might be a bit upset when she gets here, but please don't take anything she says to heart. We are here to help her and that's exactly what will happen. She'll get help."**_

_**"I hope so." I heard my father say as we all nodded and waited for her to come.**_

_**-**_

_**Ellie's POV;**_

-

Stupid party. Why couldn't we just discuss it over the phone? I mean really, is it necessary to go over there and plan his party. It can be done on the phone.

Sighing in frustration, I finally made it to Matt's house and parked my car. As soon as I stepped out, I walked to his door and knocked. I heard him yell come in, so I entered and I made my way to the living room.

_**"Okay, so when will the-" I said but stopped when I saw everyone in the living room sitting down.**_

When I say everyone, I mean everyone. Ashley, Maria, Punk, Randy, Matt, Jeff, Dad, Joanna, John, Beth and Shannon? I asked myself.

_**"What's going on here?" I asked looking around at everyone until someone stood up and I put my attention on them.**_

_**"Ellie, I'm Dr. Collins and this is your intervention." he stated calmly.**_

Intervention?! What. The. Fuck? Sure, I have some problems but they're not that bad.

_**"Nope, no no no no no. Not gonna happen. I'm out of here." I said as I started walking away.**_

Joanna stood up and grabbed my arm, pleading me with her eyes to stay. I pulled away and stared at her and everyone else.

_**"Why should I stay here? So you all can tell me what I'm doing wrong with my life? So you can judge me and criticize me?"**_

_**"No. So you can get help and fight this battle. We all want to see you get better and we're willing to help." she told me.**_

I looked around at everyone and decided to not be so stubborn and at least hear them out.

I folded my arms across my chest and sat down on the seat that they had left open for me, the doctor then had Matt, Jeff & my dad speak first.

They gave a nice little speech and it was heartwarming, really, but I kind of still don't see why I'm here and have to listen. Sigh.

Everyone else talked and gave their speeches, but Jeff spoke again at the end and I was a little confused.

_**"I know I spoke before with Dad & Matt, but I wanted to really talk to you, and this is just from my behalf. El, I know that you've had your fair share of problems in the past but I don't think taking or using drugs is the answer. Everyone here knows that I've had a past too, but I've moved on and I've become a better person. We hate seeing you go down this road and we hate what you have become. You're not the same person that you were. You've changed. We want you to be happy and live life without drugs. El, we love you so much and we are all here to help you get better. Please, don't be mad at us. Let us help, go get get help and prove to us that you can do this." he pleaded.**_

Tears stung my eyes after Jeff spoke and it was quiet. Everyone looked at each other and then at me. I saw John & Joanna smile softly at each other as well. Sighing I took a deep breath and looked at Dr. Collins.

_**"I want to do it. I want to get help."**_

_**-**_

Nope. I want to go back home.

After I decided to get some help, I packed the very same day and I drove with Matt, Jeff, Beth, Dad and Dr. Collins to the rehab facility, which is where we are now.

Don't get me wrong, it looks nice and the people seem friendly, but just knowing I'll have to be here for a while and not being able to spend time at home with my family sucks.

_**"Don't worry El. Everything will be just fine." Beth said to me as we pulled up to the front and we stepped out of the car.**_

_**"I know, I'm just scared." I admitted as I grabbed my suitcase with all my belongings.**_

She looked at me and gave me a hug. We broke apart and I looked up at the building, a bit nervous about what to expect. What if I didn't get help? What if I go back to it after I leave here. I felt Jeff touch my shoulder, reassuring me that everything would be fine. I gave him a small smile and took a deep breath as we all went inside.

Well, here goes nothing.

-

**A/N: Yay! Another chapter!!! Soooo...what do you think? I'm happy she got help aren't you?...lol. Oh and I decided to combine the next two chapters together since it can blend in...so there is officially four chapters left of the story. Here's a little update on the story though...**

**I recently started college and I'm working on finishing some papers and all that, so that I have time to work on this story and the sequel. Updates might be slow, but you will get them, so don't worry. Just remember, I have a life too...lol. But I'm hoping to finish this story by next month and then the sequel will be up hopefully in November/Early December...so please...bare with me :o)**

**And...I'll reply to your reviews from now on...yay!...**

**Hardyrhodescenafan1 - **Ask and you shall receive...lol. Oh and I was able to read Our Own Legacy...stupid internet was giving me problems...lol.

**StackRockDiva - **Yep yep. She quit. She's so stupid, if I say so myself. As far as John goes, I don't think he would abandon them, but of course he's just looking out for his girlfriend and not wanting her to end up being hurt. I still think he wouldn't abandon his friends though...lol.

**Scarlett Boots - **Make that four chapters now...lol. Don't worry, the sequel has the first five chapters already typed up. I think they are getting a bit dusty of sitting in my flash drive...lol. But as promised, here is the update and the sequel will follow up soon!!!

**ShannonxMoore'sxLoverx - **Awww, don't you worry. Shannon will be back in the picture very, very soon. We'll see what happens with Ellie & Shannon :o)

**Siibi - **Yeah, she screwed up a bit...lol, but let's not give up on her so easily...lol. As far as Ellie going out with Maryse, that might not happen...lol, but they can be friends :o)

-

_**Chapter 36 Preview:**_

_A follow up on Ellie. Is she still in rehab? Did she leave?_


	36. Coming Together

**A/N: Hey! Look who's alive! **A very special thank you goes to **hardyrhodescenafan1, ShannonxMoore'sxLoverx and StackRockDiva** for reviewing the last chapter. It always makes my day whenever everyone reviews and I enjoy typing this story more and more for you all.

Wow. So a lot has happened over the past month and a half. **Jeff cut his hair! **I think he's going to look good regardless. I'll miss the hair, but it's time for a bit of change and besides, his eyes will pop out even more, they are _**gorgeous**_.

BTW, on Jeff's personal life,** I believe he is 100% innocent**. I stand by him no matter what and that's how it will always be. If you hate him, then fine, you have a right to freedom of speech, but I'm just saying that I've been a Jeff fan since I started watching wrestling and I am a **true Jeff Hardy fan**.

**And as promised, here is chapter 36! So that makes it three more chapters left to go for this story :o)**

**-**

_**Chapter 36: Coming Together**_

Ellie's POV;

Raleigh Treatment Center;

Raleigh, NC;

One week later;

-

It's been a week since I was brought over to this rehab facility. Of course, I haven't seen any of my family since being brought over. This place thinks that it is best if we just get used to being alone for the first week and I don't think that's such a smart idea. Oh well, today though is a good day, I get to see my family and friends!! I can't even begin to tell you how much I miss them. Okay, I'll tell you...I miss them so much as if it's been years since I've seen them.

Since I arrived here, I was introduced to my counselor who would help me throughout my couple of months here. Her name is Lacey and she is so amazing. She had a past with drugs as well, heroin to be exact and she received help after overdosing once. After she survived and was clean, she wanted to help people with drug problems and help them overcome the addiction. I'm not going to lie, I've gotten a bit violent since I've been here. Especially last night, when I was going through a bit of withdrawal, but I feel better today.

I sat by the window, staring outside, just thinking about how crazy life can be. You could have the most successful life and something like this can change you so easily.

_**"Ellie?"**_

I heard Lacey call. I turned and smiled softly at her as she approached me.

_**"Your up next for visitation time." she said.**_

_**"Thanks." I said as I stood up and zipped up my hoodie and followed her to the visitation room.**_

I passed a couple of the other girls who were in the room, many of them had worse stories than I did and went through a lot. For instance, one girl, Rachel, she's a meth and cocaine addict and she was pregnant. She gave birth, but unfortunately the baby came out only to be two pounds when he was born and died. That made her realize that she had to change and recover from these demons among her. Her exact words.

She waved at me and I waved back as I left the room. I sighed, maybe no one was going to come today, Matt & Jeff are probably on the road and Dad most likely forgot. I shrugged as I entered the room but as I entered, I smiled widely.

I saw Jeff there and I ran towards him.

_**"Jeff!!!!" I exclaimed as I hugged him tightly, a few tears slipping out as well.**_

I was so happy that he was here.

He laughed and hugged me back, most likely from me hopping on him to hug him. As I broke apart, I saw Matt there too. Woah, didn't see him.

_**"Matt!!!!" I exclaimed as well when I hugged him.**_

_**"I'm so happy that you both are here." I told them as I sniffled and wiped my tears away.**_

_**"Trust me, we're happy too. You look better." Matt said as he looked at me.**_

It's true. Only a week here and I had already gained some weight and didn't look so run down anymore. It's only been a week though, I mean I wasn't expecting a miracle and being able to leave. I've got tons of work to do.

We talked for a bit more about what's been going on for the past week. Apparently, Beth had been really moody with Jeff. Poor Jeff, doesn't know what to do but Matt finds it amusing. Only Matt, haha.

Greg and Velvet broke up too, in the middle of the week. Supposedly, Greg is down in the dumps, but knowing him, he'll be back to his old self in no time. Twenty minutes later, I had another visitor. Dad. Once he arrived, all hell broke lose. I've never laughed so hard in my life. Just being with them, laughing and having a good time makes me wonder why I put them through so much. Then, came another visitor. One I wasn't expecting.

_**"Randy?" I asked in surprise and shock.**_

Um, what's he doing here?

Feeling the tension, my father, Jeff & Matt decided to go and let us talk since they had to leave anyway. I didn't want them to leave but I was very intrigued by what he had to say to me. I mean, that's why he's here right?

_**"Sooooo..." I started off as he sat down.**_

_**"How are you?"**_

_**"I've been better, but I'm fine for now."**_

_**"That's good."**_

_**"Yep."**_

Awkwarddddd.

_**"Look El, I just want to apologize for the outburst at the hospital. I didn't mean anything, I was just upset and hurt. I realized then and there that Shannon is the one that you love and that I wasn't good enough for you-"**_

I cut him off.

_**"Randy, I'm-I'm not in love with Shannon-"**_

_**"Denial." he smirked.**_

I rolled my eyes and blushed a bit. Okay, so maybe I still **do** love Shannon.

_**"Regardless, I just want you to know that when we were together, I was very happy. You kept me sane for a while, you were there for me when I needed you and you were understanding. Maybe, I should have realized that perhaps, I still do have feelings for Shannon and I should have said something to you, but that doesn't mean that you're not good enough for me. You're good enough for everyone and I'm sorry with the way things ended, I wish I could change that but, I think you will find someone who can treat you and love you better than I did. You're an amazing human being Randy and you deserve the best." I told him honestly as I covered my hand with his.**_

He nodded, taking everything in.

_**"Thank You."**_

_**"You're Welcome." I smiled.**_

_**"I would like it if we could be really good friends though." I added.**_

He smiled a bit and nodded with a small chuckle.

_**"I'd like that too, a lot."**_

_**"Friends then?"**_

_**"Yeah, that works."**_

I laughed and smacked him upside the head gently as I hugged him.

_**"But you know, when you need some RKO, I'm always available." he smirks.**_

I laughed and hit him on the arm.

_**"You are such a perv, but thanks for the offer." **_

We laughed together and talked about everything for a bit. Life on the road, RAW gossip, everything. I have to say I am glad that I was able to clear the air with Randy. I felt horrible with the way things ended, but he's a great guy and I know that someday he'll find the right girl. I have three more months in this place and I can't wait to just go home and show everyone how much I've changed. The main reason I want to go home though, is because of Shannon. He hasn't come by at all to see me, maybe he doesn't feel the same way that I feel for him, but I'll have to see. I have three more months, I'll be clean and I'll be looking for Shannon. I need to see him. I need to clear the air and tell him that _I love him_.

-

**A/N: Woah, it's been what? A month and a half? I'm so sorry! Please don't hit me...lol. I've just been uber busy with school and work. I started college and I've got so much work to do, but I've managed to squeeze a chapter out. Also, I recently found out that my heart condition that I have is a bit worse, but it's not too bad. I just have to get a lot of tests done and stuff, but I'll be fine :o)**

**This chapter was basically a filler if you will, but I was able to get some Randy in it and I love me some Randy :o) As far as this story goes, I might finish it by the end of this month or the middle of next month and the sequel will be up in January, hopefully. Only three chapters left! Enjoy! Please, Read & Review :o)**

**hardyrhodescenafan1: **Thank You :o) I'm glad she got help too, she was a mess...lol.

**ShannonxMoore'sxLoverx: **Hopefully she never goes down that road again, she needs to learn her lesson this time around. Oh and Shannon will be in the next chapter! So plenty of Shannon for you :o)

**StackRockDiva: **Thank You and it's okay, e-mails can be a pain...lol. Yep, she received some help and is trying to change her ways. Let's just see if she can keep it up.

-

_**Chapter 37 Preview:**_

_It's three months later and Ellie is finally able to go home. Going home, does she get the courage to tell Shannon that she loves him, or will Shannon beat her to the punch? _


	37. Coming Home

**First off. I am SO SO SORRY for taking so long! Life has been pretty hectic and I find myself constantly tired. Since my last update, I had finals for my college classes and I had to concentrate and work hard on them. Right after school went out, I went stratight to work and I haven't had much of a break and a chance to sit and type up this chapter. SO once again, I apologize. I'm sorry. I felt so bad not being able to update. Hopefully you all can forgive me.**

**Other news, I went to a Smackdown/ECW show in December. It was the night that Tommy Dreamer retired. It felt so great to be there and just be a part of that crowd. Gah, I was speechless.**

**Um, TNA...AJ a heel now? Kendrick and Kennedy..er...Anderson on TNA? LOVE IT!!! lol.**

_**Chapter 37: Coming Home**_

_Five months later;_

_Raleigh Treatment Center_

_Raleigh, NC;_

_-_

Five long months have passed and as it turns out, I am 100% clean. I can't even begin to tell you how happy I am now that I am doing so much better and I can not wait to go home. Speaking of going home, I'm going today! I've already had my last meeting with my Lacey and she's really proud of me. I'm proud of myself too. Just to be able to get over my drug addiction and knowing that everyone supported me, makes me feel so blessed.

I just finished packing all of my belongings, and now I'm waiting for someone to pick me up. Hopefully, they see that I've changed a lot. My hair is now longer and I've gained some weight back. I'm still in shape though, just not as skinny as I was during the whole drug ordeal I just went through. Finally, someone told me that my ride was here and I walked outside, with my belongings, when I saw him.

Shannon?

He was picking me up?

I don't have a problem with it, in fact I'm quite happy about it. Seeing him again gives me butterflies in my stomach. He looks...amazing. His hair is shorter and the shirt he is wearing, looks a little too tight, but it's not. He just...god he's so hot.

He smiled at me and I smiled back, then he hesitantly walked over and pulled me into a hug.

_**"It's great to have you back." he whispered.**_

I blushed as I hugged him back, but I didn't let him see it.

_**"Well it's great to be back." I said as I pulled away.**_

He nods.

_**"Hope you don't mind that I came to pick you up. Matt, uh had something to do and called me last minute to come get you."**_

_**"I don't mind at all. Just as long as I was picked up, I am good." I chuckled.**_

Shannon grabbed my things for me and put them in the car as I said my goodbyes to everyone who came outside. Getting into the car, I smiled one last time before Shannon drove off.

_**"You look great." Shannon commented.**_

_**"T-thanks." I stuttered like an idiot.**_

Am I imagining things or did he really say that? Now, I'm blushing. Great.

_**"So what have I missed since I've been gone?" I asked.**_

_**"Well, as it turns out, Matt & Ashley are talking again, thinking about giving it another go."**_

_**"That's great, I thought they were cute together." I said happy for them.**_

_**"I guess, I don't get excited like you girls do."**_

_**"We do not."**_

_**"Do too."**_

_**"Well okay, I guess we do." I said as we laughed.**_

_**"Hm, what else. Oh well John & Joanna, are back together." he informed me.**_

_**"They were broken up?"**_

_**"Yeah, for a bit, but now they're back and they're stronger than ever. Sickening really." he joked.**_

I laughed.

_**"Oh something that will make you very happy. Beth is pregnant. Three months. So you're going to be an aunt."**_

_**"Really?! Oh, I am so so happy. I was waiting for the day that they were going to have a baby. I think Jeff and Beth will be great parents."**_

_**"I think so too. Just don't tell them I told you."**_

_**"Okay, I'll act surprised." I chuckled.**_

_**"Great idea."**_

Shannon continued to drive and we kept talking about different things and he filled me in on everything I missed. I missed talking to Shannon like this and actually being able to be around him. It didn't feel as awkward as I thought it would be. In fact, I felt so comfortable being around him again.

Finally, we made it home after the long drive and Shannon helped me with my bags. He stopped me for a second and pulled me to him. Shannon brushed a piece of hair away from my face and gently cupped my face, capturing me into a soft, sweet kiss.

That, I was not expecting.

I kissed him back for some reason and then he pulled away after he sucked on my bottom lip.

We smiled at each other and I can tell I blushed again.

_**"It really is great to have you back." he whispered.**_

I was literally speechless, trying to process the fact that he did kiss me. What the hell? We're not together, I just got back and now I'm trying to think about what exactly I'm feeling.

I saw Shannon walk into the house and I followed him inside. To my surprise, everyone who was there for my intervention and all my other friends were there too. They had planned a surprise party for me.

I walked in and said my hellos to everyone, even giving my brothers, father and Beth a tight hug. They had been there through it all and I just wanted to cry as they held me. I am so lucky to have them.

-

**The Next Day;**

**Whispering Pines, NC;**

**-**

The party last night was a lot of fun. Everyone enjoyed themselves and it felt great to have everyone happy and healthy. As it turns out, Ashley and Matt are indeed dating again. I'm so happy for them. Jeff had pulled me aside sometime during the party and told me the news that Beth was expecting. He somehow knew that I knew already, but that didn't matter, I was still ecstatic and I can not wait for the addition to the family. I know this child will be blessed and be so creative and different, just like their mom and dad.

Shannon stayed at the party the whole night. He even stayed after everyone left to help me clean up and he ended up kissing me again.

Actually no.

It ended up being a make-out session.

I don't know what has gotten into him. Ever since he picked me up, it's like he wants me again. I want him back too. I think all that time that I was away, I thought about him constantly and it made me realize that I need him back in my life. I want Shannon Brian Moore back.

Maybe this is why I'm outside his house now. I've been standing out here for the past ten minutes, deciding if I should knock or not. I'm all types of nervous right now. I can't even breathe.

Deciding to just get it over with, I knocked and waited.

_**"Coming!" I heard him yell out as I heard his dogs barking.**_

I took a deep breath and smiled as he opened the door.

_**"El?" he asked a bit confused.**_

_**"Hey Shan. Um, mind if I come in?"**_

_**"No, not at all. Come in." he said as he stepped aside.**_

I nodded and went inside and pet his dog Oz on the head. Shannon closed the door and put Oz in the kitchen to eat his food that was in the bowl already. He then motioned for me to come to the living room and sit, so I did.

_**"What's up?"**_

_**"Oh well, I was just around and decided to come by." I lied.**_

_**"Right. Like I believe that." he chuckled.**_

_**"It's true." I laughed a little.**_

We sat there for a minute in silence.

_**"Am I that bad a liar?" I asked.**_

_**"Yeah." he replied with a small smile.**_

I laughed and then it became a little awkward between us. I don't know why, but it just did. Then I caughy myself staring at him and looking his body over again. He looks even better than he did last night and he always looks good. I bit my lip as I started imagining things in my head and I heard Shannon clear his throat.

_**"Get a good look?" he smirked.**_

I blushed.

_**"Psh, I wasn't looking at you."**_

_**"Sure you weren't."**_

_**"I wasn't." I shrugged.**_

It was awkward again. I looked around trying not to look into his eyes as I always had a weakness for them. Finally he spoke.

"_**So…"**_

I couldn't take it anymore, I just had to ask.

"_**Shan, what are we doing? What exactly is going on with us?"**_

He sat there for a moment and looked to be in thought.

"_**Honestly, I don't know."**_

I sighed and thought as well. Then I asked him the one question I came to ask in the first place.

"_**What do you want us to be?"**_

-

**A/N: Sooooo....there was chapter 37....what do you think? Don't kill me for the cliffhanger! lol. You know how I said that there was like 2 or three more chapters, well like an idiot...I accidentally put two chapters in this one and made it all fit together, so the next chapter...will be the LAST chapter of this story. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up, so I don't want to make you any promises. Hopefully it will be up soon. School is starting again and I'll be working as well, so I might be busy.**

**On another note, I am feeling better from my heart condition, so thanks to all of you who asked. It means a lot.**

**So thank you to **_ShannonxMoore'sxLoverx, SBMFanatic, hardyrhodescenafan1, ScarlettBoots, I'mxAxRockstar and FreakofMMH_ **for the reviews. I 3 all of you so much!**

**-**

**Chapter 38 Preview:**

_The **final** chapter of Another Hardy_


	38. A New Beginning

A/N: Well everyone...it looks like today is the day of the final chapter. It's been a long ride and I'm sad that this story is ending, it was definitely my favorite one to write.

Thank you to **ShannonxMoore'sxLoverx, JohnnyStormsGirl, MiSSYMiSSz, ashleyabb, Livin on the EDGE, chrissyxvixen, cassymae, goddess., caz21, berrycharismatic, HardyGirl421, CountryGirl8, FearlessHardy, Batistiasgurl, hardyrhodescenafan1, Irshbeth, raevyn skyye, CenaCandiceFan4Life, MusicLuver22, nychick4, SBMFanatic, xJerichoHardyOrtonx, BabyAK, StackIsTheNewBlack, hotpocketbandit, Siibi, jeffhardymegafan, cravingforsomeJericho., Scarlett Boots, Ali Amnesia and I'mxAxRockstar **for reviewing the story through all my updates. I appreciate it!

Well here we go with Chapter 38...I hope you enjoy it. Might be long, might be short, not sure. Still enjoy!

-

_**Chapter 38: A New Beginning**_

_One year later;_

_Time Warner Cable Arena;_

_Charlotte, North Carolina_

_-_

I stood behind the curtain, slightly jogging in place as I was waiting for my music to play. Pulling up my black jeans and adjusting my purple top, that stopped just below my chest area, I started to feel the nerves come into play. It had been over a year since I last was in the ring and I finally was going to make my return. Joanna was doing great on Smackdown, holding it down and involved in an awesome feud right now against....Layla. My favorite person....well to beat on.

Hearing Joanna tell Michelle and Layla that she had a partner for the tag match that was scheduled, the crowd waited in anticipation as the lights and screen turned to black.

My music and tron played about five seconds later and I heard the biggest ovation that I've heard in years. I made my way out and smiled at the crowd, showing them how much I had changed.

My red hair, now replaced with a dark brown color, was cut and styled differently. It now passed my shoulders by a mere three inches and I had bangs. I walked down the ramp and clapped hands with some of the fans as I made my way down to the ring.

Stepping inside, I smiled at Joanna as looked at Michelle and Layla, who had a look of shock written all over their faces. Walking over to the turnbuckle, I smiled at the crowd, then jumped off, walking back over to Joanna as the bell rang.

This was going to be fun.

-

_**Later that night;**_

-

So Joanna and I won the match. I picked up the win with the EOH on Michelle and it seems as though we'll be feuding soon. Layla was pissed of course, oh well. I had just finished taking a shower and changing when a bunch of the others decided to head out for a bite to eat. Jeff and Beth of course, were at the show, so they came. They also brought their son with them.

Yep, that's right. **Jeff & Beth **had their first child about three months ago. They named him Jeff. Of course I teased them with the originality of the name, but it's cool, I call him **JJ** for Jeff Jr.

Everyone else well, they're all okay I guess.

**John and Joanna**, well they are now actually engaged. John popped the big question about a week ago and I couldn't be any happier for those two. I think they are great together and I know they'll be together for a long time. Plus, Joanna made me her maid of honor, so I'm happy.

As for **Matt**, well it appears as though he started seeing **Ashley** again while I was in rehab. I'm glad they are dating again, I always thought they were so cute together and well, I guess they are taking a big step since they have been living together for the past two months. I love having someone else besides Matt to talk to when I go over. Haha!

I looked over to my left and saw **Maria** laughing with** Phil**. They decided to give each other another chance as a couple. Hopefully everything works out for them, they're really great people and I see a future for them. I hope I'm not wrong.

That leaves me. Well I'm actually moving in to another house. It's time for a change and I'm excited. Finally, life is working out.

_**"To a successful return and to everything working out for everyone!" **_I said as I raised my glass of wine up for a toast and everyone did the same.

-

_The Next Day;_

_Ellie's New House;_

_-_

I sighed happily as I brought in another box and looked around my new house, which was already furnished. I'm so happy I decided to move and I can't wait to see just how this move is going to be. The door closed behind me as I saw my helper bring in another box.

_**"Thanks." **_I smiled as they smiled back.

As I started to walk back to the other box and bring it upstairs, their arms wrapped around my waist and I relaxed into them.

_**"No thank you for agreeing to move in with me."**_ he chuckled.

_**"Well I love you Shannon and I really wanted to."**_ I giggled.

Shannon turned me around and leaned in to kiss me on the lips as I kissed him back.

That's right. Shannon and I decided to date again and I couldn't be any happier. Our relationship is so much stronger than it was before and I've noticed that we've changed and grown a lot since dating again.

Jeff and Matt threatened him of course, telling him to treat me better or else, other than that...everything is going well.

I realized the kiss was deepening and getting hotter by the second as he fought for dominance, but I was fighting for it as well.

He pulled away and we both smirked at each other. I let out a shriek as he suddenly picked me up and lifted me over his shoulder, smacking my behind in the process.

_**"Shan! I have to finish unpacking!"**_ I giggled.

_**"You can unpack later."**_ he said. _**"Besides, I don't think I've given you a proper welcome into our home."**_ Shannon said as he headed to his....our bedroom.

I've been so blessed over the year; cleaning up my act, having a nephew, getting my job back and seeing Shannon again. I wouldn't trade any of it for the world. Right now, I'm enjoying life and I plan on doing so for as long as I live.

-

A/N: Well there you have it. It's been a fun ride. Thanks for everyone who reviewed, put this story on their favorites, alerts and everything else. You all make me happy and I'm glad you liked my story.

**STAY TUNED FOR THE SEQUEL.....ANOTHER HARDY II (might want to put me on Author alerts so you know when it's up, only if interested XD )**

**-**

**Ellie.**


End file.
